Los merodeadores enamorados de las witch
by Hermy Evans
Summary: Ultimo año de los Merodeadores, Nuevas aventuras, nuevos amores... [Capi 19: Completamente enamorados] Ojala les guste
1. En el expreso

_Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que todos los personajes (a excepción de los inventados por mi) son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y esta historia esta creada solo por diversión. Tambien agregar que el fic va dedicado a mi mejor amiga y que el personaje de Elizabeth Diwson esta pensada en las carateristicas de ella, tanto física como psicológicamente y el personaje de Susan Diwson esta pensado en mis propias características... aparecemos como gemelas pok a veces nos han dicho que parecemos hermanas... bueno, aqui va la historia..._

"**_Los merodeadores enamorados de las witch"_**

_**Capitulo 1: "En el expreso."**_

Estaba en su casa, pensando que al día siguiente volvería a Hogwarts, ese seria su ultimo año, no podía creer que tan rápido había pasado el tiempo. Recordaba cuando recién había cumplido 11 años y había recibido una carta inesperada, una muy especial, ya que de ahí en adelante le habían pasado muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas. Cuando se había enterado que era bruja y que había sido aceptada en uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de Europa, el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, estaba muy feliz y cuando sus padres se enteraron se pusieron muy contentos, ya que no esperaban menos de ella, era el orgullo de la familia. Pero no todos la veían igual, una persona la cual decían que era la oveja negra de la familia, esa persona era Petunia Evans. A esta nunca le había caído bien su hermana y se encontró la razón cuando supo que "_doña perfecta_" era una abominable bruja. Lo que sí sabia Lily era que en realidad, todo ese odio que supuestamente le profesaba su hermana, era envidia pura, ya que siempre, desde que era pequeña, la superó en todo, la primaria, en todos lados. Ahora Lily sabia que pronto se olvidaría de su "querida hermana", ya que, según había escuchado decir a sus padres, estaba saliendo con un muggle detestable llamado Vernon Dursley y según Petunia, se casaría apenas cumpliera los 18 años. Pero en fin, a Lily solo le importaba seguir siendo una de las mas aplicadas de su curso, aprobar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. y así poder cumplir una de sus mayores ambiciones... ser una de las únicas mujeres aurors.

De repente al acordarse de su curso, se le vino a la mente un grupo muy travieso, él mas travieso de la Historia de Hogwarts. "_Los Merodeadores_", compuesto por... Peter Petrigrew, un chico regordete, el cual no le agradaba mucho (N/A. Yo que tu Lily, no confío en esa cosa con figura humana, la rata asquerosa, puaj), Sirius Black, un chico muy atlético y apuesto, ojos azules, pelo negro azulado, alto, uno de los solteros mas codiciados de Hogwarts, según la revista de la escuela e inteligente, Remus Lupin, un chico también muy apuesto y demasiado inteligente, ojos color miel, pelo castaño claro, una excelente persona, y otro de los solteros mas codiciados y por ultimo el líder de este grupo... James Potter, alto, atlético, apuesto, ojos castaños, pelo negro, inteligente y por supuesto el primer soltero mas codiciado, capitán y cazador del equipo de quiditch, el cual raramente ocupaba gran parte de sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, en su primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts, le había gustado, solo una cosa no le agradaba de ese chico, su peor defecto, era muy arrogante, según Lily, un arrogante sin licencia, siempre atacando a todo el que le caía mal, pavoneándose por todos lados con esa estúpida snitch y constantemente despeinándose como si recién hubiera bajado de la escoba, aunque eso le daba un toque sexy. Solo si no fuera tan arrogante y engreído le daría una oportunidad.

También deseaba ver a sus mejores amigas... Susan y Elizabeth Diwson, hermanas gemelas, la primera era responsable, prefecta, buena para leer, seria cuando el momento lo amerita y medianamente alocada, tenia telepatía con su hermana, pelo castaño oscuro, ojos café claro, 1.60 de estatura y de contextura delgada. La segunda era mucho más alocada, risueña, medianamente responsable, con peste a los libros de estudio y adicta a la comida, tenia el pelo castaño un poco mas claro que el de su hermana, ojos café muy oscuros, 1.60 de estatura y contextura también delgada. Las tres formaban un grupo que se hacia llamar "_Las Witch_", no tan buenas como los merodeadores pero hacían lo que podían. Por fin después de dos meses las vería. Cuando vio la hora, se sorprendió, eran las once y media, tenia que dormirse si al día siguiente no quería perderse el tren.

En la mansión Potter, Sirius Black y James Potter conversaban sobre las travesuras que habían hecho y las que les faltaban por hacer, debían dejar su huella en Hogwarts, siendo los mayores alborotadores de la historia del colegio. Pero en realidad James pensaba en como podría por fin conquistar a cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes esmeraldas que simplemente lo tenían loco desde la primera vez que los vio.

-Amigo, conque pensando de nuevo en esa pelirroja- dijo Sirius.

-Es que en realidad no sé que hacer Canuto, yo la amo, pero ella al parecer ni siquiera me quiere como amiga.

-Cambia tu actitud Cornamenta, eso es lo que a ella no le gusta de ti, no seas tan arrogante.

-Si, mira quien habla- contesto sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, si la amas como dices, demuéstraselo, si ella se da cuenta que existe un cambio sincero en ti, accederá a tener una cita contigo.

-Que te pasa? Eres Canuto, Si hasta no pareces tú, ya será mejor que nos acostemos antes que mi madre nos regañe y no despertemos para tomar el expreso, Buenas noches Canuto.

-Buenas noches Cornamenta.

Al día siguiente en un vagón del expreso de Hogwarts...

-Bueno chicas, llego la hora, cuéntenme que hicieron en estas vacaciones- dijo Lily ansiosa por saber donde habían ido esta vez sus amigas.

-Bueno, nos fuimos de vacaciones a Francia, mi madre quería conocer Paris, por lo que papá nos llevo haya, estuvimos como...- dijo Susan pensando.

-1 mes- completo Elizabeth.- fue maravilloso, totalmente mágico.

-¿Y tu Lily?- preguntó Susan.

-Bueno yo hice lo mismo de siempre, con mis padres fuimos a la cabaña de mi tío Alfred a las afueras de Londres.

-Bueno y cambiando de tema... Lily, este año ¿le darás una oportunidad a James?- Pregunto picaramente Susan.

-Si no siguiera tan arrogante, quizás si- dijo Lily sonrojándose ligeramente. En esos momentos las puertas del compartimiento se abrieron dando paso a Remus Lupin.

-Hola Lily, Eli, Susan- saludo, haciendo que esta ultima se sonrojara- ¿cómo les a ido?

-Bien, pero Remus, interrumpiste el mini discurso de Lily, continua, quedamos en que le darás una oportunidad a James... - dijo Eli, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que continuara.

-Escuche bien? Tu Lily Evans le darás una oportunidad a James?- pregunto Remus haciéndose el desentendido.

-Si, es verdad, si tan solo dejara de ser tan arrogante, pero también espero que este año "otros" sean capaces de demostrar sus sentimientos- dijo Lily mirando a Susan y a Remus alternadamente.

-Déjalos Lily, ya se darán cuenta y yo que creía que Remus era inteligente- dijo Eli.

-Ya cállate mejor Elizabeth ¿o crees que ninguno de los presentes sabe que te gusta Sirius Black?- dijo su hermana.

-¡**A MI NO ME GUSTA SIRIUS BLACK, YO LO ODIO**! – Grito Eli.

En ese momento, las puertas del compartimiento se abrieron nuevamente, eran nada mas y nada menos que James Potter y Sirius Black.

-¿Alguien a pronunciado mi nombre?- dijo Sirius arrogantemente mirando a Eli.

-¡Ah, Miren a quien tenemos aquí, al indeseable de Sirius Black- dijo Eli con sorna.

-Ey, ey, ey, mas respeto por favor porque no te e hecho nada hasta el momento.

-Susan, Lily, James, se les ofrece un chocolate por mientras que esta pareja pelea?- pregunto Remus

-Esta bien- respondieron los tres al unísono.

-Si tan solo no fueras tan arrogante y engreído¿por que insistes en acosarme¡¡¡**DEJAME TRANQUILA**!

-Si ese es tu problema, lastima, hay muchos peces en el mar y puedo salir con quien quiera.

-**TE ODIO SIRIUS BLACK, TE ODIO**, solo te interesa meter a las mujeres en tu ca... - pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Sirius la cayó con un beso, esto pareció tranquilizarla pero luego se sonrojo violentamente y contesto...

**-CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESO¡PERVERTIDO**!- grito plantándole una sonora cachetada y saliendo del compartimiento, Sirius salió detrás de ella.

-A estos dos hay que ayudarlos de lo contrario, son capaces de matarse- dijo Lily.

-Si, pero quien me ayudará a mí a que pueda tener una cita contigo?

-¡Ah! Bueno, eso tiene solución, pero tendrás que aceptar un par de condiciones.

-Uuuuuuy – dijeron Remus y Susan.

-Dime cuales son, por ti haría cualquier cosa, mi princesa.

-Primero... no molestes al primero que se te cruce, segundo... no saldrás con ninguna otra mas y tercero... que no seas tan arrogante y andes jugando por todas partes con esta estúpida snitch.- concluyó Lily.

-Valla Cornamenta, tendrás que cambiar de verdad si quieres salir con Lily- dijo Remus.

-Te daré hasta Hallowen si aceptas y si no cambias... te tendrás que olvidar completamente de mi- dijo Lily recalcando las ultimas palabras.

-Acepto, Lily, veras como cambio o de lo contrario no me llamaré mas James Potter.

-Entonces anda cambiándote el nombre Cornamenta- dijo riendo Remus.

-Entonces Lily, si James cambia de aquí en adelante ¿tú serás su novia?- pregunto incrédula Susan.

-Si- respondió simplemente sonriéndole especialmente a James.

Así fue todo el viaje sin novedades hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

_Bueno, aqui termina el primer chap, espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejenme sus reviews plis que con eso sabre si realmente les gusta la historia o no... bueno, esperando sus comentarios, me despido... **Monikita de Lupin o MoNy**..._


	2. La cita de Remus

_**II capitulo: "La cita de Remus".**_

Había pasado una semana desde el viaje en el expreso y James realmente había cambiado y mucho, ya no era el mujeriego y arrogante de antes. Todas las mañanas cuando veía a Lily en el Gran Salón la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla (el cual la hacia sonrojarse ligeramente) y le obsequiaba una bella sonrisa. Esto hacia que gran parte de las féminas de Hogwarts se pusieran celosas y le lanzaran miradas de odio. Remus el sábado le pidió a Lily y Elizabeth que lo ayudaran a declararle su amor a Susan.

-Que se te ofrece Remus?- preguntó Lily.

V-erán chicas, ya no puedo mas con esto, pero me quema por dentro, es que, no se como...

-¿Cómo decirle a mi hermana que la amas?

-No... digo si... pero, yo sé, siento que ella siente lo mismo por mi...

-Remus, no lo creas... es así- dijo Lily.

-Pero si ella tan solo se enterara de mi secreto no me aceptaría, se alejaría de mí y eso... me rompería el corazón.

-Que secreto, Remus?- preguntó Eli.

-Verán chicas, es mi secreto más grande y solo lo saben los chicos, los cuales al enterarse, me aceptaron tal cual y me apoyaron y por supuesto mis padres.

-Remus, tú sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras, somos tus amigas y nunca rechazaríamos a alguien ni lo discriminaríamos.- dijo Lily.

-Si, lo sé, por eso les pido su ayuda, verán, no se si ustedes se habrán dado cuenta de mis ausencias justo el día de la luna llena y eso tiene un porqué, miren yo soy un licántropo y por eso tengo miedo a que Susan me rechace.

-Remus, en realidad nosotras tres ya lo sospechábamos, nos percatamos de tus ausencias cuando se acercaba la luna llena y que también tenia aspecto débil y no te preocupes, tienes nuestra ayuda y yo te doy permiso para salir con mi hermana.

-Muchas gracias chicas, no saben lo agradecido que estoy y me gustaría que me ayudaran con Susan, ya que yo creo que antes de estar junto a mí, debería enterarse de mi secreto.

-Te ayudaremos, pero debo decirte que conozco demasiado a mi Su y sé que a ella le dará lo mismo que seas o no un licántropo, ya que a ella le interesan mas los sentimientos que esas pequeñeces.- dijo Eli.

-Que te parece que preparemos una cena en la torre de Astronomía esta noche y ahí le dices? Yo creo, es mas, sé que te aceptará.- dijo Lily.

-Esta bien¿que hago?

-Primero, ve a la sala común e invita a Susan a cenar esta noche, yo iré a las cocinas para pedirle a los elfos domésticos a que me preparen una cena.

-Y yo Remus, te acompaño a la sala común para que encontremos mas rápido a mi hermana.

-Claro, vamos, muchas gracias chicas, no se como agradecerles esta ayuda y comprendimiento que me brindan.

-Solo puedes retribuirlo de una manera, haciendo feliz a Su.- dijo Lily caminando a la cocina.

-En esos momentos Remus fue caminando junto con Eli hacia la torre de Gryffindor, muy nervioso, cuando entraron por el retrato la vieron enseguida, Eli se fue a la habitación, dejándolos solos.

-Susan, podría hablar un momento contigo?- pregunto tímidamente.

-Por supuesto- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Te parece que salgamos a caminar un momento?

-Vamos, me gusta mucho el lago.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron bajo un gran árbol y Remus comenzó...

-Susan?... ¿te gustaría cenar hoy conmigo en la torre de Astronomía?

-Que si me gustaría...

-Discúlpame- dijo interrumpiéndola- Si no quieres, no importa...

-Remus, si, si quiero.

-Entonces nos juntamos en la sala común a las ocho en punto.

-Estaré esperando ansiosa.

En las cocinas...

-Señorita Lily¿que se le ofrece?- pregunto servicial un elfo.

-Veras Dunky, necesito que me realices una cena y me la lleves a la torre de Astronomía antes de las ocho.

-Como usted diga señorita.

-Y que por favor, nadie se entere.

En la recamara de las chicas, a eso de las siete, Susan se estaba preparando para la cena que tendría con Remus, pero estaba que entraba en un colapso nervioso...

-Chicas, por favor ¡ayuda¿que vestido me pongo?

-Me gusta mas el negro, te queda mejor.

-Si Susan, es mejor ese, te queda muy bien, a ver, ve a cambiarte, yo por mientras preparare el maquillaje ya que con esos nervios quedaras como mona- dijo Lily.

-Y yo te peinare Su.

Cuando ya faltaban tan solo cinco minutos, Remus esperaba ansioso en la sala común, hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Tranquilo, Remus, que de lo contrario harás un hoyo en la sala común- dijo James en broma.

-Si, aparte que ya me estas mareando, Lunático.

Remus al dirigir su mirada a la escalera quedo completamente embobado... Lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras. Susan bajaba las escaleras con un hermoso vestido negro, que se le ajustaba a su figura, le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y de tirantes, estaba ligeramente maquillada y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño con unos cuantos bucles naturales sueltos. Cuando Remus salió de la impresión fue hacia ella y le ofreció el brazo, besándola tiernamente en la mejilla, Susan se sonrojo levemente, cosa que fue percibida por Remus y que lo enterneció y se dirigieron a la torre de Astronomía. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Remus reunió todo el valor de Gryffindor que poseía y dijo...

-Susan, yo te amo, pero antes que nada me gustaría contarte un gran secreto y luego saber si quieres seguir adelante con todo esto. No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros.

-Remus, dime, que ya me empiezas a asustar, yo te amo y nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Veras... cuando yo tenia 7 años, fui mordido por un hombre lobo cuando daba un paseo bajo la luz de la luna llena...

-O sea... tú eres...

-Si Susan, soy un licántropo y te entiendo si no quieres seguir adelante...

-Pero que dices, si yo te amo y me da lo mismo que tu seas un licántropo, nunca te dejaría por algo así- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, a quien se le llenaron de lagrimas- ¡**TE AMO!-** Apenas dijo eso, ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Pasaron un rato observando a la luna menguante, en eso Remus se percato que Susan temblaba ligeramente, se saco su chaleco y se lo puso en los hombros, ese chaleco que tenia ese aroma de Remus que simplemente la dejaba loca, le sonrió agradecida y lo abrazo. Remus le contó toda su vida mientras Susan lo miraba de forma comprensiva. Al rato después decidieron volver a la sala común, ahora como novios. En esta, un cuarteto esperaba ansiosa la llegada de la pareja, de pronto vieron que el retrato se abría y por él pasaban Susan y Remus tomados de la mano, todos se dirigieron a felicitar a la nueva pareja. Esa fue una de las mejores noches de ellos, sobre todo de Remus, quien por primera vez amaba y se sentía amado.

_Bueno, aquí un nuevo capi, espero que les guste y los invito a dejar reviews para saber si les gusta la historia o no... eso seria, hasta la próxima... XaU...**Monikita de Lupin o MoNy...**_


	3. Los Merodeadores vs las Witch

_**III capitulo: "Merodeadores v/s Witch"**_

_Antes que nada quiero decirle que las conversaciones que estén con_ _ son por telepatía._

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Remus había comenzado a salir con Susan, se sentía muy feliz, a pesar de que en una semana mas seria luna llena. James seguía cumpliendo con su promesa y ahora Lily y Susan pasaron de ser una de las chicas más populares a unas de las más odiadas por las féminas de Hogwarts. Eli y Sirius seguían teniendo encontrones por donde se encontraban.

-Siri-boy, me harías el favor de desaparecer de mi vista- dijo Eli con sorna.

-Nop, hasta que aceptes un reto.

-A ver, que reto propone el gran Sirius Black para mí?

-Te reto a quien hará la mejor broma... "_Los merodeadores v/s Las witch_"¿Que dices?

-Acepto, ya veras como te haremos papilla- contesto Eli sacando la lengua.

Las witch se encontraban reunidas en su habitación, Eli les había contado lo del desafío de Sirius y pensaban en que podrían hacer, como y cuando...

-Pero ¿cómo lo haríamos?- pregunto Su.

-Miren, yo creo que mañana ellos harán su broma, propongo que lo dejemos para dos días mas- dijo Lily.

-Esta bien, haremos lo siguiente...

En la habitación de los chicos pasaba algo parecido...

-Chicos, hoy le propuse a Elizabeth un desafío... quien haría la mejor broma, estoy seguro que ahorita lo deben estar planeando... ¿alguna idea?

-Les parece que la broma la llevemos a cabo mañana en el desayuno?

-Me parece excelente Cornamenta- dijo Sirius.

-Pero chicos¿qué dirán los profesores, Con esto tendremos un castigo asegurado.

-No seas gallina Colagusano, esta bien¿qué haremos?- dijo Remus.

-Bien, haremos lo siguiente...

A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente en el Gran Salón... todos menos un grupito de la mesa de Gryffindor... algo que no había pasado desapercibido por _las Witch_...

-Estoy segura que la llevaran a cabo hoy, miren como tiembla ese cobarde de Peter- dijo Su.

-Si, pero no creo que sea lo suficientemente como la de nosotras... – dijo Eli.

-Bueno, esperemos a v...- pero no siguió, ya que en esos momentos se oyó una fuerte explosión proveniente de la mesa de Slytherin, todos los integrantes de esta casa se miraron asustados y de repente se empezaron a inflar, luego aparecieron unas letras vistosas en las cuales se podía leer "_Esto va de parte de "Los merodeadores"_

Luego esas letras se desvanecieron, el jefe de la casa afectada los tomaba como si fueran globos humanos mientras que los sacaba del Gran Salón, mientras que el resto del alumnado se reía a carcajadas.

-Jajaja... superen eso... jajaja... de seguro no pueden...

-Calla tu bocota, Black... todavía no has visto nada- dijo Eli.

Dos días después, los Merodeadores eran venerados en los pasillos, mientras que los Slytherin les lanzaban miradas de profundo odio. Las chicas a la mañana siguiente despertaron temprano para asistir al Gran Comedor y ver si funcionaria su broma. Cuando llegaron no estaba del todo lleno pero cuando se activara su broma estaría repleto. Después de unos diez minutos ya se encontraban todos los estudiantes desayunando tranquilamente y las chicas solo esperaban el momento...

-¿Cuándo se activara?- pregunto Eli a su hermana.

-En 5...4...3...2...1...- empezó a contar Su, apenas llego al uno, un grito se escucho de la mesa de Slytherin, todos voltearon a ver y estallaron en carcajadas con lo que vieron, Snape, Malfoy, Bellatrix, Narcisa, Regulus y Lestrange se encontraban calvos y con sus uniformes cambiados, ellos con los de ellas y viceversa y mas encima la piel se les había puesto azul, después que los antedichos salieran de su estado de estupefacción, salieron corriendo camino a la enfermería, mientras que arriba de la mesa se escribía con unas letras vistosas... "_Esto fue cortesía de... "The Witch"_

-Jajaja... ¿cómo encontraron eso, Black, Por lo visto te has quedado sin calladito... Creo que esta vez hemos ganado.- dijo Eli.

-Jajaja... valla... nadie hubiera esperado eso... Jajaja... felicitaciones chicas- dijo James, todavía riendo.

-Muchas gracias, ya sabemos que somos las mejores- dijo Lily.

-Deben tener cuidado chicas, no saben lo que le pueden hacer en venganza esas serpientes asquerosas- dijo preocupado Remus.

-No te preocupes... pero estaremos en guardia de todos modos- dijo Su, lanzándole un beso a Remus.

Los días pasaban tranquilos... muy tranquilos a decir verdad... las chicas no habían recibido ningún tipo de represalias y eso las extrañaba, iban una tarde, las tres charlando animadamente a la Sala Común cuando en eso aparecieron Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape y Regulus Black acorralándolas y llevándolas a un aula abandonada.

-¿Creyeron que se quedarían así como si nada hubiese pasado? No preciosuras, eso no se nos hace... – dijo Malfoy con voz melosa.

-¿A no, pues fíjate que eso hemos hecho- dijo imprudentemente Eli.

-Cállate que a mi no me hablas así- respondió pegándole una cachetada.

-Como se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi hermana, estúpida serpiente y sin siquiera teniendo la posibilidad de defenderse.

-Parece que la novia del pobretón hay que darle una lección- dijo Black dirigiéndose hacia ella y comenzando a toquetearla por todas partes.

-Suéltame serpiente inmunda...

-¡No le hagas nada!

-Parece que la sangre sucia también quiere- dijo Snape dirigiéndose hacia Lily y haciendo lo mismo que Black.

-Y yo me tendré que conformar con Diwson sobrante- dijo Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia Eli.

-Remus¡ayúdame! Por favor, te necesito¡ayúdame!- decía Su en su mente.

En la Sala Común, Remus se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente, mientras que James y Sirius jugaban ajedrez mágico, en eso el licántropo se paro rápidamente mirando hacia todos lados...

-Remus ¿que te sucede?- pregunto James.

-Algo le pasa a Su...

-¿Cómo que algo le pasa a Su¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Sirius.

-Siento como si me llamara, me pidiera ayuda, como una opresión en el pecho, algo le sucede, lo sé, ayúdenme a buscarla.

-Esta bien, vamos a nuestra habitación en búsqueda del mapa- dijo James.

Los tres subieron rápidamente y comenzaron a buscarlas con el mapa, la localizaron en un aula abandonada junto con Eli y Lily, pero no se encontraban solas, estaban con Malfoy, Snape y Black, al ver esto se miraron preocupados y se dirigieron lo más rápido que podían a ese lugar. En el aula, los Slytherin habían comenzado a quitarle sus vestimentas a las chicas y estas lloraban semidesnudas, desesperadas sin saber que hacer y rogando por que alguien las encontrara. De repente las puertas del aula se abrieron dejando ver a los tres merodeadores los cuales al ver en el estado en que se encontraban las chicas, comenzaron a atacar a diestra y siniestra, alejándolos rápidamente de las chicas y dejándolos inconscientes y con las malformaciones más raras. Remus se acerco a Susan quien había perdido el conocimiento, la cubrió con su capa mientras decía...

-Susan, Su¿estas bien, Vamos chicos llevémoslas a la enfermería- dijo tomándola en sus brazos, los demás lo imitaron.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería le explicaron a Madame Pomfrey lo sucedido, esta los saco para poder examinar a las chicas tranquilamente, a las afueras los chicos se encontraban muy preocupados...

-No lo puedo creer, yo sabia que esos estúpidos no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados, tenia que proteger a Su de lo que fuera, pero no lo hice.

-Cálmate lunático, no puedes echarte la culpa- dijo Sirius.

-No se que hubiese hecho si esa asquerosa víbora hubiese tocado a mi princesa, no lo sé- decía James. En eso las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron dejándole paso a Madame Pomfrey.

-¿Cómo se encuentran las chicas?

-Tranquilo Sr. Potter, al parecer no les hicieron nada, ahora se encuentran descansando, los dejare entrar, pero no pueden molestarlas,

-Ok- dijeron los merodeadores al unísono.

Un día después la enfermera les dio el alta a las chicas y los tres Slytherin causantes fueron severamente castigados.

_Bueno, aquí termina un nuevo capi... ¿qué les a parecido, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos, por favor, dejen reviews son mi alimento para poder continuar¡no me quiero morir de hambre, en fin me despido... **Monikita de Lupin o **_


	4. Consecuencias de una luna llena

_**I V Capitulo: "Consecuencias de una luna llena".**_

Remus ya se dirigía a la Casa de los Gritos, esa noche abría luna llena, antes de partir le había pedido a Susan que por favor no fuera, ya que podría ser peligroso para ella, esta había aceptado, pero a regañadientes, ya que a toda costa quería acompañarlo.

La luna ya había salido y Susan se encontraba contemplándola por la ventana, pensando en que Remus estaba sufriendo, ella quería acompañarlo, pero el se negó rotundamente, le había dicho que no quería hacerle daño, ahora esperaba que su hermana y Lily se quedaran dormidas para salir de la habitación a hurtadillas, estaba decidida, acompañaría a su novio, cuando al fin las chicas se habían quedado dormidas, tomo su capa y salió de la torre, dirigiéndose a la Casa de los Gritos.

En esta Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta se habían quedado completamente dormidos mientras que Lunático solo dormitaba. Susan ya había alcanzado el sauce boxeador y se deslizaba por el tubo que la llevaría a la Casa de los Gritos, cuando llego lo que vio la dejo completamente paralizada, ese no era Remus, era una bestia, este al verla se abalanzo contra ella, quien se encontraba estática sin saber que hacer, el lobo la rasguño con sus garras y ella soltó un grito completamente atemorizada el cual despertó a Sirius y a James, el primero se transformo rápidamente y fue a controlar al lobo mientras que James tomaba a Susan quien yacía inconsciente en el piso y con un feo rasguño.

En la habitación de las chicas, Elizabeth despertó sobresaltada, sintiendo que algo malo había sucedido, se levanto haber como se encontraba su hermana pero tamaña sorpresa se llevo cuando vio que esta no estaba en su cama.

-**LILY, DESPIERTA¡SUSAN NO ESTA**!

-¿Que dices?- pregunto media dormida.

-Que Susan no esta, siento que algo malo le a pasado, estoy mas que segura que a ido a la Casa de los Gritos a acompañar a Remus, acompáñame a buscarla, por favor, algo malo le a pasado, lo sé- dijo totalmente histérica.

-Esta bien, cálmate primero, vamos a buscarla, ponte una capa y vamos a los terrenos.

Cuando iban hacia el sauce, vieron a James saliendo de este con Susan en sus brazos, al verlo se dirigieron a ver que había sucedido. Cuando estuvieron de frente, Eli empezó a golpear a James.

-Que le han hecho a mi hermana, por que la traes así...- gritaba fuera de si.

-Tranquila, veras, los chicos y yo nos habíamos quedado dormidos, cuando en eso nos despertó un grito, cuando vimos a Su, Sirius se transformo en perro para lograr controlar a Remus y yo llevo a Su a la enfermería.

-Entonces vamos, no perdamos mas tiempo. -Dijo Lily. Se dirigieron a la enfermería, le explicaron lo que había sucedido y la dejaron en manos de la enfermera.

Al día siguiente Susan no quería abrir los ojos, había mucha luz, después de un rato de mantenerlos cerrados decidió abrirlos, se encontraba en la enfermería y a su lado estaba Remus, pálido, ojeroso, con la cabeza gacha y con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos.

-Remus- dijo débilmente intentando sentarse, él al ver lo que intentaba hacer, la ayudo.

-Susan, yo no puedo seguir contigo, mira lo que te e hecho...

-Pero...

-No, soy muy peligroso para ti, esto no puede seguir- dijo con la voz ligeramente quebrada en esos momentos justo entraba Eli y al ver como Remus había abandonado tan repentinamente la enfermería se dirigió hacia su hermana parta ver que había sucedido, la vio llorando silenciosamente.

-Su, que... ¿qué paso?

-Que Remus... dijo que lo nuestro... que esto llegaba hasta aquí... que no podíamos seguir, no después de lo pasado... pero yo... yo lo amo- dijo sollozando.

-Espérame aquí... no te muevas, voy y vuelvo- y salió corriendo de la enfermería hacia la sala común.

**-¡DONDE ESTA ESE MALDITO LICÁNTROPO**!- preguntó gritando totalmente enfurecida. En la sala común solo se encontraban los merodeadores y Lily, ya que el resto se encontraba desayunando.

-Se encuentra en la habitación- contesto la rata.

-Se veía muy triste y angustiado- dijo Lily, pero Eli no la escucho, ya que subió hacia la habitación de los chicos dando zancadas, apenas llego, entro con un portazo y vio a Remus mirando tristemente por la ventana.

-¿Que crees que le has hecho?

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunto saliendo de su ensimamiento.

-¿Cómo que de que hablo?- pregunto devuelta con sorna

-Insisto¿ de qué hablas?

-Acaso no te has dado cuenta de como la has dejado en la enfermería después de haber terminado con ella? Si sigue llorando tendremos que entrar a verla en botes (rió de su propio chiste),- Remus sonrió por este hecho, Eli no perdía su sentido del humor aun enojada.

-Es lo mejor para ella- dijo recuperando su aire abatido.

-¿Lo mejor¿Lo mejor?- grito nuevamente enfurecida- ¿Acaso te gusta verla sufrir?- Remus iba a replicar algo, pero Eli lo cortó- Escúchame bien Remus Lupin, con esto la harás sufrir mas que con cualquier otra cosa- dijo dejando de gritar- Yo la conozco mucho mejor que tú y de esto no se va a recuperar fácilmente- dijo cerrando de un portazo y dejando a Remus Totalmente metido en sus pensamientos. Cuando bajo a la Sala Común, se encontró con que Lily, James y Sirius la miraban con los ojos desorbitados, ahí le contó todo lo sucedido.

-A no, ese se la va a ver conmigo- dijo Lily asiendo un ademán de pararse-

-Cálmate Lily, ya le dije todo lo que debía, pero creo que es mejor que vallamos a acompañar un rato a Su, debe estar destrozada.

Así se dirigieron a la enfermería, cuando llegaron, encontraron a Susan durmiendo pero con claros signos de haber estado llorando.

-Tuve que darle una poción para que durmiese, no paraba de llorar y si la dejaba, en estos momentos tendrían que haber entrado en botes o nadando.- dijo Madame Pomfrey. Las chicas se sentaron a los costados de la cama de Susan para acompañarla mientras dormía.

En la habitación de los chicos, Remus se encontraba totalmente destrozado, quería con toda u alma volver con Susan, pero no podía, si lo hacia ella estaría en peligro, eso no lo aguantaría, debía hacer ese sacrificio si de verdad la amaba.

Ya había pasado poco más de una semana y Susan lucia completamente normal y de hecho un podría decirse que hasta un poco alocada, aunque eso solo era por fuera, ya que por dentro estaba completamente destrozada, eso lo sabia muy bien su hermana, ya que todas las noches la oía llorar por el. Un día en el desayuno, a la hora del correo, a Susan le llego un ramo de rosas rojas con una tarjetita, se acerco a Eli y Lily y comenzó a leer... _"querida, te envió estas flores, aunque se opacan con tu belleza, creí necesario enviar, te deseo con locura, Mark Stiven"_

-Creo que te a salido competencia, Lunático- dijo James mirando a las chicas mientras leían la tarjeta y Susan se sonrojaba.

-Permiso, eso no se le hace a **MI ** Susan- dijo Remus totalmente celoso, saliendo del Gran Comedor.

-Uuuuy, creo que esos celos se han activado.

-Creo que si, Canuto, creo que sí.

Susan se dirigía a la biblioteca, habían quedado en juntarse con las chicas, para realizar los deberes de pociones, estaba por llegar cuando alguien la tomo suavemente por el brazo, cuando volteo a ver quien había sido, descubrió esos bellos ojos color miel que la volvían loca (N/A. Aaaaaaaaaay... a quien no).

-espera un momento.- le dijo el con voz suave.

-Remus, suéltame- dijo tratando de soltarse.

-No hasta que hablemos- le respondió llevándola hasta su habitación.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo cortante.

-Claro que si Susan, fui un tonto, un estúpido al haber terminado contigo, no sabes cuanto lo siento, no debí haberme comportado así, por favor, vuelve conmigo, dame una ultima oportunidad, que no puedo vivir sin ti... yo... te amo con todo mi corazón.

-Claro que fuiste un tonto por haberme dejado por eso... pero yo también tengo la culpa, tu me advertiste y yo no te hice caso...

-Entonces ¿vuelves a ser mi novia?

-Por supuesto mi lobito... siempre cuando no te comportes mas así.

-Haría todo por ti mi amor- y apenas terminaron se fundieron en un tierno beso, uno que ambos necesitaban, separándose solo cuando el aire les faltaba. En eso entraron Lily y Eli las cuales se pusieron muy contentas, ya que eso solo podía significar una cosa... que habían vuelto.

Remus Lupin, vuelves a hacerle algo a mi hermana y juro que no podrás tener hijos...

Por... por su-supuesto- dijo el licántropo medianamente asustado.


	5. Un Si o un No

_Este capi va dedicado especialmente a mi mejor amigui... Ari... ya que la otra vez decia que le faltaba un pokitin de cariñito... _

_Sin nada mas que agregar... los dejo con el capi..._

_**V Capitulo: "Un si o un no".**_

Después de todo lo pasado, no se habían dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo... Ya era Hallowen y esto tenia algo nerviosos a una parejita en especial... a James, ya que a pesar de haber cambiado durante esos dos meses temía que la pelirroja que le había robado el corazón lo rechazara y que eso solo hubiese sido una venganza por todo lo que le había hecho durante los 6 años anteriores y a Lily que por fin le daría una respuesta final a ese hombre que simplemente la tenia loca, porque sin saberlo... con esa decisión cambiaria toda su vida.

-¿Que me dirá Lunático¿Me rechazara?- preguntaba a cada rato James.

-Tranquilo que de seguro dirá que si.

-Pero... Susan no te a comentado nada acerca de la decisión final?

-No, no me a comentado nada y si lo supiera... no sé si te lo diría...- Termino malvadamente.

-Cornamenta, será mejor que te vallas preparando, abajo e escuchado hablar a Elizabeth con Su y decían que Lily no les quería comentar nada de la decisión final... aunque pensándolo bien puede que sea una trampa para despistarnos porque me han visto y luego han subido a su habitación...- dijo Sirius.

-Ya James, prepárate para bajar mejor, en unos minutos mas comenzara el banquete- dijo Remus saliendo de la habitación para encontrarse con su castaña amada.

-En la habitación de las chicas, Lily no les quería comentar nada a sus amigas...

-Vamos Lily... ¿qué le dirás? – preguntó curiosamente Eli.

-No les diré nada hasta que James pida la respuesta.

-De seguro que le dice si, no me imagino la vida de Lily Evans sin James Potter- dijo calmada Susan.

-¿Y que te pondrás?

-Algo simple- dijo Lily, una vez que estuvieron listas bajaron al gran comedor.

Todo el banquete transcurrió normal y Lily no se dignaba a decir la decisión que había tomado, esto ponía cada vez más nervioso a James. Cuando todos empezaron a retirarse, este ya no aguanto mas y se acerco a la pelirroja alcanzándola en un pasillo.

-Lily, ya no soporto más, esta espera me mata...

-Uy... veo que eres muy impaciente...

-Lily Evans... ¿aceptas ser mi novia, después de demostrarte todo lo que te quiero?

-Mmm... déjame pensarlo... ¿porque?... mmm... si... a ver... pensándolo bien... **NO **- James al escuchar eso se le aguaron los ojos, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia sus amigos completamente desanimado, por lo que no pudo ver cuando Lily sonreía e iba tras el plantándose adelante y le daba un tierno beso en los labios... eso sorprendió mucho a las hermanas Diwson que iban junto con los merodeadores, ya que pensaban que realmente Lily lo había mandado derechito a la casa. Pero más sorprendido se encontraba James, quien al sentir los labios de la pelirroja en los suyos se sintió el ser más dichoso en el mundo, levanto la cara y al ver el rostro sonriente de Lily, le pregunto nuevamente...

-Lily Evans... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Por supuesto, con esto ya me bastan las pruebas de que lo que sientes es real, de que si te intereso y con todo lo que hiciste estos dos meses me a quedado mas que claro.

**-¡TE AMO LILY EVANS!**

-Yo igual te amo James Potter- cuando Lily dijo eso, James la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a elevarla y hacerla girar gritando...

**-¡LILY EVANS ES MI NOVIA!** - después que James bajo a Lily, sus amigas se dirigieron hacia ella contentas por la decisión de sus amigos, a felicitarlos igual que los merodeadores a su líder...

-Valla amiga, si que nos sorprendiste, cuando dijiste que no imaginamos que a James se le caía el mundo y te encontramos muy cruel, pero ya sabíamos que no serias así- dijo Eli.

-Si amiga, de veritas que nos sorprendiste- Dijo Susan. Después de las felicitaciones, todos volvieron a la Sala Común muy contentos, solo faltaba una pareja... a la cual tendría que pasarle algo realmente extremo para que revelasen sus sentimientos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En solo un día mas seria el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada... Gryffindor v/s Slytherin. El equipo de Gryffindor, el cual estaba conformado por James Potter como cazador y capitán, las gemelas Diwson también como cazadoras, Sirius Black y Paul Finnigan como Bateadores, Frank Longbotton como guardián y Demelza Wilson como buscadora. Venia saliendo de su ultimo entrenamiento antes del partido, mientras estaban en los vestuarios James les daba animo.

-Vamos chicos y chicas, mañana ganaremos contra Slytherin, hemos entrenado muy duro y juntos formamos un equipo excelente, bueno, a dormir que mañana tenemos que estar descansados- al terminar, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, completamente agotados.

En la habitación de las chicas...

-¡Uf¡Por fin, que entrenamiento mas agotador- dijo Elizabeth, tirándose literalmente a su cama.

-Si Lily, no sabes lo duro que es James, sobre todo ahora ultimo.

-Lo que pasa es que como es el ultimo año que nos queda en Hogwarts, James quiere mantener la copa para Gryffindor.

-Si, eso lo dices tú que no has estado en sus entrenamientos y además porque tú eres su novia, si hubieses estado ahí, estarías muerta- dijo Eli.

-Ay Eli, no seas tan amargada, pero como tu no tienes novio... no puedes entender a la pobre Lily...

-Tu cállate y a dormir que mañana tenemos que jugar- dijo Eli molesta.

-¡Uy! Parece que alguien esta celosa porque no tiene novio...- siguió Lily.

-Buenas noches Lily, Eli...- dijo Su, previniendo el peligro que conllevaba molestar a su hermana.

-Buenas noches Su- dijeron al unísono.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente, se sentía una atmósfera competitiva, en el Gran Comedor se podía ver a todos los Gryffindor vestidos con vestimentas dorada y escarlata y la mesa de Slytherin con verde y plateado. Cuando el equipo, comandado por James Potter entro al Comedor, todos los que apoyaban a Gryffindor los ovacionaron de pie y los Slytherin abuchearan. Luego de un desayuno ligero estos se dirigieron al estadio para comprobar las condiciones climáticas. El equipo de Gryffindor ya se encontraba en los vestuarios y el capitán les daba las ultimas instrucciones y ánimos...

-Bueno chicos y chicas, somos el mejor equipo que haya pisado Hogwarts y hemos entrenado muy duro, solo debemos ganar¡adelante!

Lily y Remus se encontraban en las gradas de Gryffindor, platicando de como seria el partido, cuando en eso escucharon la voz de Jordán Brown, un chico de 5 año de Hufflepuff que comentaba los partidos.

-Bienvenidos al primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada... ¡**GRYFFINDOR V/S SLYTHERIN**! a continuación sale el equipo de Gryffindor con su capitán y cazador... James Potter- el publico dorado y escarlata estallo en aplausos y vítores- Las gemelas Diwson también como cazadoras- más vítores- Sirius Black y Paul Finnigan como bateadores, Frank Longbotton como guardián y por ultimo Demelza Wilson como buscadora.- el publico que apoyaba a Gryffindor aplaudió con muchas ganas que casi no se oían los abucheos de parte de los Slytherin- Ahora sale el equipo de Slytherin con su capitán y buscador Lucius Malfoy- a la mención de este nombre los abucheos eran muy fuertes que no dejaba escuchar los vítores del publico plateado y verde- Seguido por Regulus Black, Severus Snape y Eugene Michigan como cazadores- mas abucheos- Vicent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle como bateadores y por ultimo Patrick Oldest como buscador- todo el publico dorado y escarlata abucheo mas mientras que los otros aplaudían- Madame Hooch se acerca a los capitanes, estos se dan la mano, suena el silbido, todos los jugadores se elevan en el aire mientras se sueltan las bludger y la Snitch dorada, recordemos que quien atrape la Snitch tendrá 150 puntos, se suelta la Quaffle y... ¡**COMIENZA EL PARTIDO**!... Gryffindor en posesión de la Quaffle, James Potter vuela como un rayo, se la lanza a Elizabeth... uuuuuuuuy... casi se la quitan, están muy violentos los Slytherin, parece que este año quieren recuperar la copa de Quidditch, se acerca a los aros, la bloquean, se la envía a su hermana... Susan la toma yyyyyyyyyy... ¡Anota un tanto... 10 puntos para Gryffindor... Slytherin en posesión de la Quaffle, Black se la lanza a Snape... le llega una Bludger de parte de Sirius Black, pierde la Quaffle la toma Susan, esta se la lanza a Potter se dirige a los aros, los cazadores de Slytherin van detrás de el , logra esquivar una bludger, lanza la Quaffle a Elizabeth... la toma, avanza, lanza y... Anota otro tanto para Gryffindor... 20 a 0 a favor de los leones... Eugene tiene la quaffle, logra esquivar a Susan, Potter lo sigue, Finnigan le envía una bludger, la esquiva, lanza la quaffle a Snape, este la envía a Black, se acerca a los tantos, logra confundir a Frank Longbotton y... anota un tanto para Slytherin- abucheos de parte de los leones- Frank le envía la quaffle a Susan, esta parte un rayo a los aros de Slytherin, esquiva con gran habilidad una bludger se la pasa a Potter... este lanza y anota otro tanto... 30 a 10 a favor de Gryffindor, los Slytherin se ven furiosos ¡Oh! Que es lo que veo... al parecer los buscadores han visto a la Snitch ¡Nooooooooo! Solo era el reflejo de un reloj... Snape en posesión de la Quaffle, Susan y Elizabeth van detrás de el, Goyle lanza una bludger en dirección de las gemelas... Susan la esquiva... Elizabeth no se da cuenta y la bludger la a golpeado en la cabeza- Sirius al darse cuenta de esto, partió hecho un rayo en dirección a Eli para que no se diera contra el suelo- Madame Hooch suspende el partido hasta nuevo aviso, al parecer Susan va detrás de Black a ver a su hermana que yace inconsciente... se la llevan a la enfermería...

En la enfermería se encontraban los Merodeadores, Lily y Susan esperando que Madame Pomfrey saliera para saber como se encontraba Eli la cual estaba siendo atendida...

-Sirius... te agradezco mucho que evitaras que Eli diera contra el suelo... No... no sé que habría... – pero no pudo seguir ya que su voz se quebró y Remus la abrazo.

-Descuida Su, eso lo hice porque yo...porque yo la amo y no se que haría si a ella le pasara algo.

-Ya tranquilos... ya veremos lo que Madame Pomfrey dirá- dijo Lily, en esos momentos, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y los chicos entraron...

-¿Y como esta Eli?- pregunto James..

-Tranquilo Sr. Potter, la señorita Diwson en estos momentos esta inconsciente, tiene una fractura cerebral, apenas despierte le daremos una poción para que regenere los huesos del cráneo, aunque ese proceso suele ser doloroso, los dejare estar con ella.- Luego de haber escuchado eso los 5 vieron a Elizabeth en una cama, se pusieron alrededor de ella. Despertó dos horas mas tarde...

-Eli... ¿cómo estas?- pregunto Susan.

-Me duele la cabeza...

-Srta. Diwson, tome esta poción y no se mueva, esto no le va a agradar mucho- dijo Madame Pomfrey, le dio una copa humeante, se la llevo a sus labios...

-¡Puaj! Esto sabe a rayos...- todos al escuchar esto se pusieron a reír.

-Lo siento Srta. Diwson pero se la beberá sí o sí.

-Cuando ya eran pasadas las 11 de la noche, solo se encontraban en la enfermería Susan, Remus y Sirius, haciéndole compañía a Eli.

C-hicos, vallan a descansar, yo me quedare con Eli hasta que despierte- dijo Sirius, Susan lo miro con desconfianza, pero este agrego- Tranquila, que no le haré nada, la amo mucho como para hacerle daño.

-Muchas gracias Sirius... pero como le hagas algo...- dijo Susan retirándose con Remus. A la mañana siguiente, Eli ya estaba completamente recuperada.

-Sirius... ¿Tú te quedaste toda la noche aquí conmigo?

-Sip.

-Y ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Bueno... veras, yo sé que siempre te e molestado e intentado sacarte celos y eso tiene una razón... yo...

-Tu...

-Yo te amo Elizabeth y haría lo que fuera por ti.

-Sirius... yo... yo también te amo...

-Entonces Elizabeth Diwson... ¿quieres se mi novia?

-Por supuesto Sirius Black..- dijo dándole un apasionado beso en los labios...

-Creo que nos hemos perdido de algo ¿no es así hermanita?- dijo Susan que había llegado con Remus, Lily y James.

-Bueno, creo que si... Sirius y yo somos...

-Novios... completo Sirius.

_Bueno, hasta aqui un nuevo capi... Espero que haya sido de su agrado, dejenme sus reviews para saber si les esta gustando o no la historia y para aclararles sus dudas... me despido... **Monikita de Lupin o MoNy...**_


	6. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

_Este capi va dedicado a todas las personas que me han dejado criticas, espero que sigan asi..._

_**VI Capitulo: "¡Feliz Cumpleaños**!"_

Una semana mas tarde, se había jugado nuevamente el partido de quidditch con Gryffindor como ganador por 200 a 50 puntos. La noticia de que los merodeadores habían sido literalmente "_cazados_" se había esparcido por el castillo como reguero de pólvora y no tenia muy contentos a los alumnos mayores ya que las féminas se encontraban enfurecidas con las witch por haber logrado lo que ellas no y la población masculina no se quedaban atrás, trataban de hacerles la vida imposible a Los Merodeadores ya que habían acaparado la atención de las chicas mas guapas de todo Hogwarts, pero esto en vez de intimidar a estas tres parejas los divertía, aunque de repente y mas de alguna vez las chicas recibieron correo anónimo que traían notas con cosas como _"Yo me sigo acostando con tu novio"_ o _"Solo te usa para llevarte a la cama" _o cosas por el estilo. Noviembre ya estaba llegando a su fin y con esto el clima cada vez se tornaba mas frío y tormentoso. El cumpleaños de las gemelas Diwson ya se acercaba y justo coincidía con una salida a Hogmedae, el 25 de noviembre... Sirius y Remus planeaban que hacerles a sus princesas ese día, pasarían las 3 parejas todo el día juntos y en la noche Sirius llevaría a Eli a cenar a un restauran en Hogmedae y Remus llevaría a Susan a la torre de Astronomía, en donde le había pedido que fuera su novia y le había confesado su secreto, a una cena bajo la luz de la luna creciente y de sus ternas acompañantes, las estrellas.

Las chicas esa mañana, cuando despertaron, vieron a la lechuza de la familia, esperando que despertaran, Susan se acerco y le desato el paquete, encontraron unas cajitas de terciopelo negro y una carta y la leyó en voz alta para que las tres escucharan.

_Queridas Susan y Elizabeth:_

_En este día, en el cual ambas cumplen la mayoría de edad, queremos felicitarlas y desearles lo mejor, aunque no las podamos ver, les queremos decir que para navidad, en las vacaciones, celebraremos su cumpleaños, inviten a sus amigos a pasar las fiestas aquí, en nuestra casa, dado que también queremos conocer a nuestros yernos._

_Bueno, en este día tan especial para ustedes, queremos darles un obsequio muy importante y significativo. Cuando en nuestra familia, alguien cumple la mayoría de edad, sus padres les regalan estas reliquias familiares, unos anillos que se han trasmitido de generación en generación durante siglos, ustedes los verán como unos simples anillos, pero no, tienen un poder especial, cuando los lleven puestos, si algún ser querido o muy cercano a ustedes este en peligro o le sucede alguna desgracia, les comenzara a escocer y estén donde estén lo sabrán, esperamos que los valoren y sigan con esta tradición en las próximas generaciones..._

_Se despiden... Sus padres..._

Cuando Susan terminó de leer la carta, quedo completamente sorprendida, le entrego una de las cajitas a su hermana y las dos las abrieron al mismo tiempo, en ellas, encontraron un bello anillo de plata con el escudo familiar grabado el ellos, sin pensarlo se lo pusieron y estos al tocar la piel de cada una, se alumbraron y quedaron tal cual como antes.

-¡Wow, Esta si que es magia muy antigua- dijo Lily.

-Si que lo es...- dijo Eli.

-Es increíble.- dijo Susan. Así pasaron un rato contemplándolos hasta que Lily dijo...

-Chicas, creo que nos hemos olvidado por un momento que día es hoy... **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHICAS**!- dijo lanzándose hacia las gemelas y abrazándolas.

-Gracias Lily, pero nos estas ahogando...- dijo Eli.

-¡Oh! Lo siento- contesto la pelirroja separándose de ellas por un momento, fue hacia su baúl y extrajo dos paquetitos similares- Bueno aquí tienen mi regalo- dijo entregándole a cada una uno de los paquetitos, las chicas los abrieron y se encontraron con...

-¿Un libro¿y para que quiero un libro si sabes que soy alérgica a ellos?- dijo Eli.

-No es un libro cualquiera, es uno que, cuando estemos lejos y no nos podamos comunicar estemos siempre "conectadas"

-¡**WOW**! Lily¡te has pasado!- dijo Susan dándole un gran abrazo de oso.

-¡Oh! Gracias amiga, sabia que no me dejarías con un simple libro- dijo Eli haciendo reír a las dos chicas.

-Ya, vistámonos luego, que los chicos nos deben estar esperando- dijo Lily.

Tal y como les había dicho Lily, los chicos ya estaban que subían al dormitorio de ellas. Cuando las vieron bajar por las escaleras, se lanzaron literalmente a saludarlas. James le regalo a Eli un perfume mágico y a Susan un libro de los mejores sanadores de la historia mágica. Sirius y Remus esperaban a sus chicas con un ramo de rosas, blancas para Susan y rojas para Eli, así todos juntos bajaron al gran comedor a desayunar para pasar gran parte del día en el pueblo.

-Chicos, hoy en la carta que nos enviaron nuestros padres, nos han dicho que los invitemos a pasar las navidades a nuestra casa y de paso celebrar nuestro cumple- dijo Eli.

-¿Podrán venir?- pregunto Susan.

-Cuenten conmigo- dijo Sirius.

-Yo también me uno.-dijo James.

-Todo sea por mi niña- dijo Remus.

-Yo ya les dije a mis padres y no problema- dijo Lily.

-Conmigo no cuenten, tengo que ir a la casa de mis abuelos- dijo la rata (N/A nadie te invito a ti... ¡puaj!)

-Bueno entonces somos las tres parejas, mas tarde avisare a la casa- dijo Susan.

Así pasaron una mañana muy divertida, recorriendo el pueblo, a la hora del almuerzo se fueron al "_Rincón del brujo_", un restauran del pueblo y en la tarde estuvieron recorriendo los terrenos del colegio, cuando ya eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, volvieron al castillo a prepararse para la cena. Cuando ya eran cerca de las 8, los chicos esperaban a sus respectivas novias para una velada que prometía ser mágica. La primera en bajar fue Eli, quien llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo, el cual se apegaba a su cuerpo, con unas sandalias taco alto del mismo color y con el cabello completamente suelto, con una cinta negra como diadema. Sirius al verla se dirigió hacia ella con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, le tendió la mano y la beso apasionadamente en los labios.

-Te ves preciosa amor- le dijo cuando dejaron de besarse.

-Gracias, tu no te quedas atrás- respondió sonrojada ligeramente por el comentario, así ambos se dirigieron a Hogmedae tomados del brazo.

A los minutos después bajo Susan tan bella como su hermana, las únicas diferencias eran que el vestido que llevaba era de un color verde esmeralda y con unos zapatos taco alto negros, el cabello recogido ligeramente en un elegante moño y con unos bucles sueltos, ligeramente maquillada y con un chalequito negro. Remus apenas la vio tuvo una reacción similar a la de Sirius, le ofreció su brazo y después de un tierno beso salieron por el agujero hacia la torre de Astronomía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando llegaron a Hogmedae, Sirius guió a Eli a un restauran muy costoso y exclusivo, le abrió la puerta dándole el paso. Eli al entrar quedo completamente maravillada, era un recinto hermoso, música de fondo y lleno de flores y adornos, se dirigieron a una mesa reservada y se sentaron.

-Bueno princesa¡feliz cumpleaños, Espero que esta velada sea muy especial para ti.

-¡Oh! Sirius, gracias, nunca imagine algo así.

-Todo por mi amor- dijo sacando una cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta y entregándosela a Eli. Ella apenas la abrió vio un par de relicarios de oro que tenían el nombre de ambos grabado en oro.- Estos princesa, son unos relicarios, uno lo vas a llevar tú y el otro yo, si tú estas en peligro o necesitas ayuda, yo lo sabré e iré hacia ti o viceversa.

-¡Sirius! Esto es maravilloso, no se como agradecértelo...

-No tienes que hacerlo, yo te amo y soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti- dijo Sirius poniéndole el relicario. Así pasaron una velada hermosa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando ya estaban por llegar a la torre, Remus le pidió a Susan que cerrara los ojos, guiándola por el camino. Cuando llegaron le pidió que los abriera, cuando lo hizo quedo completamente anonadada con lo que veía, en el centro había una mesa para dos personas, con un pequeño banquete, pétalos de rosas repartidos por todos lados a la luz de las velas y con música romántica de fondo.

-Remus... esto es... hermoso...

-Lo es, pero todo esto se opaca con tu belleza... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Su! Esto es poco comparado con lo que tu mereces.

-Con tú compañía me basta y sobra- dijo Susan sentándose en la silla que le ofrecía su novio. Cuando el se sentó, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón, una cajita de terciopelo verde botella y se la entrego. Cuando Susan la abrió encontró en ella una cadenita de oro con una flor en oro blanco y una pequeña mariposa negra.

-Esta cadena perteneció a mi madre, ahora quiero que sea tuya.

-Pero Remus... yo no la puedo aceptar... - dijo Susan tratando de devolvérsela- Yo no la merezco.

P-ero que dices, mi madre antes de morir, me la dio para que se la obsequiara a la persona que amo y sin duda eres tú.

-Muchas gracias Remus... ¿Me la pones?

-Por supuesto... te queda muy bien, te vez bella- dijo cuando se la ponía y no puso evitar besar el cuello de la chica que amaba, el cual le produjo cosquillas a Susan. Cenaron tranquilamente, hablando de como serian las navidades y recordando su primera cita. Cuando finalmente terminaron de cenar, empezaron a contemplar el paisaje que les ofrecía el castillo en todo su esplendor, abrazados. Después de un rato, volvieron a la sala común.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de la cena, Sirius y Eli se fueron abrazados hacia el colegio, ambos completamente felices. Cuando llegaron a la sala común la encontraron completamente desierta, ya era muy tarde, ambos se sentaron en un sillón, abrazados, después de un rato comenzaron a besarse... poco a poco los besos se tornaron mas apasionados, cuando comenzaron con las caricias Eli reaccionó.

-Un momento Sirius... Yo... Yo nunca...

-Lo siento Eli, yo me extralimite... ahora que pensaras de mi...

-No... todavía no... no me siento preparada- dijo sonrojándose.

-Tranquila, yo te esperare el tiempo necesario... hasta que estés lista... no te presionaré a nada- le dijo abrazándola.

-Gracias Sirius, no podía esperar menos de ti.

-No te preocupes... haría todo por ti. Así después de un rato de estar abrazados, cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Cuando Elizabeth llego a su cuarto, vio que Lily y Susan estaban charlando animadamente, por lo que se les unió hasta que cada una contó lo que habían hecho.

_Bueno, hasta aqui un nuevo capi, espero con muchas ansias sus reviews, sean buenos o malos... **Monikita de Lupin o MoNy**_


	7. La broma a los Slytherin

_Holas! Aqui un nuevo capi, muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado criticas, no saben cuanto me animan a seguir adelante con mis locuras, ahi comienza el capi 7..._

**_VII capitulo: " La broma a los Slytherin."_**

Ya estaban en la primera semana de diciembre y quedaba menos para que salieran de vacaciones, esto tenia muy felices a las gemelas ya que por fin sus padres conocerían a sus novios, también a Lily y James, a la primera porque por fin pasaría una Navidad con sus amigos y su novio (la rata no cuenta) y el segundo porque pasaría la primera (y no la ultima) con su querida Lily, sus amigos y amigas y también con sus padrinos (ya que los padres de las gemelas eran sus padrinos y viceversa.) Pero ponía muy nerviosos a Sirius y Remus ya que al fin conocerían a sus futuros suegros...

-Tranquilos chicos, si nuestros padres no muerden- les dijo Susan a los chicos cuando estos se sinceraron.

-Es mas, ellos estarán felices de la elección de sus hijas, se los digo yo que conozco a mis padrinos.- dijo James.

-Ya te quiero ver cuando conozcas a los padres de Lily, te apuesto que vas a estar peor.

-¡Ja! Pero que locuras dices Canuto... yo James Potter b ¿Nervioso/b ¡Noooo!

-Ya veras Cornamenta, ya tendremos el privilegio de verte nervioso- dijo Remus.

-Ok, ok, pero Lily, mi amor ¿tus padres me querrán?

-No lo sé, si no les caes bien, te echarán de la casa, no te permitirán acercarte a mi y me prohibirán estar contigo- contesto perversamente la pelirroja a un James nervioso, haciendo que el resto de los presentes se rieran.

-Ya chicos, creo que es hora de que nos vallamos caminando, pronto va a anochecer- dejo Remus- Su... mañana nos vemos.

-Cuídate ¿ya?

-Por supuesto mi amor y no vallas por nada- dijo dándole un beso en la frente- chicas, si quiere salir por ultimo láncenle un hechizo, pero no la dejen.

-Si Remus, no te preocupes, hoy mi hermanita se quedara con nosotras.

-Bueno princesas, no hagan ninguna locura- dijo James.

-Y no salgan con nadie mas, espérenos a nosotros.

-¡Oh! Siri-boy no confías en mi?- dijo Eli con voz fingidamente enojada.

-Sabes que confío ciegamente en ti mi niña, ya nos retiramos, no queremos un lobito en la habitación de las chicas.

-Cuídense mucho- dijo Lily.

-Sobre todo tu, mi lobito- dijo Susan viendo salir a los chicos.

-Vamos Su¡arriba ese animo! No puedes ponerte así- dijo Lily a su amiga al ver en el estado que se encontraba.

-Si, po' hermanita¡no puedes estar así!

-Pero no saben el dolor me siento al verlo sufrir tanto... sobre todo porque e leído que las transformaciones suelen ser muy dolorosas... b ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta con las personas que no lo merecen/b

-Porque la vida nos pone pruebas que tenemos que superar, pero algún día esas personas serán recompensadas por el mal causado...- respondió su hermana sabiamente, sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

-Y ya sé como... le daré a mi lobito el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que a recibido nunca.

-Pero si aun faltan un par de meses- dijo Lily sacando cuentas.

-Si, pero lo que voy a hacerle toma tiempo.

-¿y que le piensas hacer?

-Que curiosa eres hermanita querida... ¿les digo o no? Bueno, me haré animaga para acompañar a mi Remus en sus transformaciones.

-¿Que piensas **QUE **! pero eso es muy peligroso y puede traer resultados catastróficos, además... ¿como lo harás?- pregunto Lily.

-¿Pues no es obvio?... James y Sirius, eso si que mi Remus no se tiene que enterar de nada, va a ser una sorpresa, aparte que su cumple justo caerá en luna llena.

-En ese caso no te dejaremos sola, te apoyaremos y acompañaremos.

-Y además con tales maestros...- añadió picaramente Eli.

-Ya chicas a dormir, que mañana me levantare temprano para ver a mi niño- dijo Susan, así las 3 amigas se quedaron dormidas.

Cuando la luna ya se había ocultado, las chicas, dirigidas por Susan, iban camino a la casa de los gritos, para ver como se encontraban sus respectivos novios. Lily paralizo al sauce boxeador y se deslizaron por el tubo, escucharon voces y risas en una habitación, por lo que se dirigieron a ese lugar. Encontraron a los chicos preparándose para salir, al verlos, Lily se acerco corriendo hacia James, Eli lo mismo con Sirius y Susan se dirigió hacia Remus, quien se encontraba recostado en una cama, con rasguños en su cuerpo y cara, aunque al parecer eran menos comparado a cuando lo veía en años anteriores, lo saludo con un tierno beso en los labios y se dedico a curarle las heridas. Al rato después las tres parejas se dirigían todos juntos al castillo, los chicos les contaban que es lo que habían hecho la noche anterior y riéndose de las travesuras que pensaban hacer antes de navidad.

Los profesores, a pesar de que las navidades ya se encontraban cada vez mas cerca y que el ambiente navideño se encontraba tocando las puertas del castillo, los bombardeaban con nuevas materias y deberes, argumentando que ya se acercaban los EXTASIS.

Por fin había llegado el día mas esperado por todos, las tres parejas se encontraban en uno de los carruajes que los llevaría a la estación en Hogmedae, para tomar el tren de regreso a Londres, estos iban preparando los últimos detalles para la broma que realizarían antes de comenzar definitivamente con las vacaciones. Una vez que llegaron a la estación, subieron inmediatamente al tren para tener un compartimiento para ellos solos. En la primera parte del viaje se fueron charlando de lo que había sido Hogwarts hasta ahora y de lo que harían en las vacaciones. Alrededor del medio día paso el carrito de la comida, ofreciéndoles caramelos y bebidas que estos compraron gustosos, al rato después los chicos salieron del compartimiento dejando a las chicas charlando animadamente, estaban eso cuando de pronto llegaron 2 Slytherin indeseables... Malfoy y Lestrange.

-Miren que tenemos aquí... tres bellas Gryffindor sin sus... "defensores"- dijo Malfoy dándole un toque sarcástico y burlesco a la ultima palabra.

-Vete de aquí, Malfoy...

-Quien te crees tu maldita y pestilente sangre sucia para siquiera hablarme- contesto el rubio.

-Te crees superior solo por ser un "sangre pura"- escupió Eli furiosa.

-Y ustedes Diwson deberían estar orgullosas de eso y honrar su pureza no con sangre sucias ni con traidores a la sangre- dijo Lestrange.

-Que sabes tú, nosotras tenemos ideales muy distintos a los suyos y ahora ¡fuera!- dijo Susan con voz firme.

-A nosotros no nos hablas así- contesto Lestrange.

-¿Así como?- pregunto con sorna- es lo que se merecen- cuando termino de decir eso, Malfoy y Lestrange sacaron sus varitas apuntándola.

-Crucc...- pero no alcanzaron a terminar la maldición ya que justo en ese momento y gracias a Merlín Remus entro en el compartimiento.

-¿Que sucede aquí, mi niña?- pregunto mirando con odio a los Slytherin.

-Nada mi amor, estos ya se iban- contesto Susan mirando desafiantemente a las serpientes, en esos momentos entraron Sirius y James y entre los tres merodeadores sacaron a esos indeseados.

-¿Que sucedió aquí, cariño?- pregunto James preocupado.

-Nada, solo un pequeño intercambio de palabras, nada de que preocuparse- contesto Lily.

-¿y como les fue?- pregunto ansiosa Eli.

-Perfecto angelito, esperemos que todo resulte con éxito- contesto Sirius.

-Pero cuenten... ¿cómo lograron sacarlos?

-Bueno fue simple...

Flash Back

-Ya chicos, ahora solo tenemos que sacar a las serpientes de ahí... creo que con un par de bombas fétidas bastará...

-Esta bien lunático, yo me transformare y las dejare adentro, esperen la señal preparados- dijo Sirius transformándose en un hermoso y gran perro negro y tomando las bombas cuidadosamente en el hocico, depositándolas en el compartimiento y dejando que actuaran. A los minutos después estas estallaron y los ocupantes de dicho compartimiento, Narcisa, Bellatrix, Malfoy, Regulus, Snape y Lestrange salieron tosiendo, alejándose rápidamente, cuando se perdieron de vista, los chicos entraron y pusieron todos los hechizos necesarios para llevas a cabo la broma.

Fin Flash Back

-Y luego cuando veníamos de vuelta, yo que venia primero entre al compartimiento y las encontré con Malfoy y Lestrange apuntando a Susan- concluyo Remus.

-¿y por que te estaban apuntando?- pregunto James, así las chicas le explicaron lo sucedido, después de un rato, el tren empezó a disminuir la velocidad, cuando se detuvo completamente, las tres parejas bajaron rápidamente para ver como resultaría la broma, apenas bajaron las gemelas vieron a sus padres junto a los padres de James por lo que se acercaron a saludarlos, esto puso muy nerviosos a Sirius, Remus y Lily...

-Hola, papá, mamá- dijo Su abrazando a sus padres y con Eli imitándola- Hola padrinos- dijo después repitiendo lo mismo que con sus padres pero con los de James- Bueno pá, má, este es Remus, mi novio- cuando Remus escucho su nombre dio un paso adelante muy nervioso y saludo dándole la mano a los padres de Susan.

-Un gusto conocerlos señores Diwson.

-El gusto es nuestro- dijo Angelina la madre de las gemelas- dime Angelina.

-A mí dime John por favor, no me gustan que me llamen señor- dijo el padre de las gemelas.

-Si porque lo hace sentir viejo...- dijo Eli- y el es mi novio... Sirius Black.

-Un placer conocerlos- dijo Sirius saludando de la misma manera que Remus.

-Conque un Black ¿eh?- dijo John.

-Si seños aunque no soy lo mismo que esa escoria que tengo como familia de sangre.

-Lo sabemos, es lo que nos han dicho Dorea y Charlus, no te preocupes- dijo John- y por favor dime John que no soy tan viejo- dijo sacando una carcajada general.

-Y ya conocen a Lily- dijo Susan.

-Lily querida¿cómo estas?- dijo la madre de las gemelas abrazando a la pelirroja, ya era el turno de Lily el estar nerviosa...

-Lily, ven, te presento a mis padres.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, señores Potter, soy Lily Evans.

-Hola, conque tú eres Lily Evans, la chica que tiene loco a mi James desde hace seis años, mucho gusto en conocerte, y dime Dorea, querida.

-Y a mi dime Charlus, mucho gusto- dijo el padre de James.

-Chicos lamento mucho interrumpir, pero miren esto... jajajaja...- dijo Sirius mirando a la puerta el vagón, por ahí salía una pieza de música del lago de los cisnes y salían vestidos con mallas y tutús rosas y bailando el hermano pequeño de Sirius, las hermanas Black, Malfoy, Lestrange y Snape. Todos los que se encontraban en la estación estallaron en carcajadas mientras que los padres de los nombrados los miraban furiosos y los sacaban a rastras de la estación... felices se encontraban los chicos y las chicas... su broma había resultado.

-Bueno chicos, después de esa demostración de coordinación, eso hora que nos vallamos a casa- dijo Angelina- Dorea, Charlus, los esperamos a cenar.

-Ya chicos vamos al auto, que tenemos un largo camino que recorrer- dijo el padre de las gemelas, así todos se dirigieron al estacionamiento de King Cross y partieron rumbo a la mansión Diwson.

_Bueno, aqui termina un nuevo capi, espero que les haya gustado... ¿que pasara en la casa de las gemelas¿Como se sentira Lily con sus suegros? Esto y mucho mas en el proximo capi... Dejen sus reviews ya que me animan mucho a seguir... **Monikita de Lupin o MoNy...**_


	8. Feliz navidad, Vacaciones parte I

_Hola! Aqui toy de nuevo con un nuevo chap... los dejo con este, espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews que me hacen muy happy! Este capi va especialmente dedicado a otra de mis amigas... **Naranjita**, ya que ella me a ayudado un pokitin con los detalles de la casa y todo eso..._

**_VIII Capitulo: "Feliz navidad, vacaciones parte I"_**

Después de un rato llegaron al hogar de las gemelas, era una hermosa casa, estilo mediterráneo, de segundo piso y con grandes ventanales, el jardín era hermoso, en el lugar donde en verano estaba la piscina, ahora había una pista de hielo, árboles por todos lados, cubiertos de nieve, flores que al parecer se encontraban encantadas ya que estaban como si se encontraran en plena primavera.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra casa- dijo feliz Eli, Lily, Sirius y Remus se sorprendieron al entrar en la casa, ya que ellos nunca habían ido, el hall de entrada se veía totalmente reluciente, en las paredes habían muchos cuadros de épocas y tamaños distintos, pero había uno que mas llamaba la atención, en este aparecían las gemelas, en los brazos de sus padres, al parecer tomada días después de que estas habían nacido, Angelina y John estaban con sonrisas idénticas mientras saludaban a la cámara y las gemelas se removían inquietas en sus brazos. El vestíbulo se encontraba muy iluminado gracias a los grandes ventanales los cuales se encontraban con unas bellas cortinas color burdeo con bordados de runas antiguas en oro que cambiaban constantemente. El piso de madera estaba completamente reluciente. A la derecha se hallaba la sala de estar, en la cual había una gran chimenea de piedras, con el fuego crecipitando alegremente, en un costado se encontraba el pino de navidad, cubierto con nieve mágica la cual no se derretía y decorado con hermosos serafines. Al frente de la chimenea había una pequeña mesita ratona, en el centro de esta había un arreglo floral con rosas blancas y negras. Unos sillones del mismo color que las cortinas y con cojines de bordes dorados, al parecer eran muy cómodos.

-Chicas, vallan a su habitación y dejen sus cosas ahí, prepárense para la cena que vendrán los padres de James- dijo Angelina.- James tu dormirás en la habitación de siempre con los chicos y tú Lily querida en la habitación de las chicas.

-Ya chicos, vengan por aquí- dijo Susan subiendo las escaleras, dieron a un pasillo lleno de puertas, Susan abrió la segunda a la derecha- Chicos, esta es su habitación, ahora nos retiramos a la nuestra para que arreglen sus cosas- cuando entraron vieron tres camas con doseles azules, una puerta al fondo en donde se encontraba el baño y un gran ventanal que daba a un bacón, una pequeña biblioteca y un cómodo sillón para tres personas.

-Chicas... ¿las podemos acompañar?- pregunto ¿tímidamente! Sirius.

-Mmm... ¿qué dicen ustedes?

-No lo sé, Susan, Lily... ¿los dejamos?

-Bueno, no nos molesta.

-Bueno chicos, acompáñenme- dijo Eli tomando la mano de Sirius.

-Vamos mi lobito- dijo Susan tomándose del brazo de Remus.

-Si, yo también quiero ver donde dormirá mi pelirroja- dijo James tomando a Lily por la cintura.

-Bienvenidos a nuestra habitación- dijo Susan cuando llegaron- Ahí esta la cama de Eli- dijo señalando una cama con doseles rojos y un plumón del mismo color, en su mesita de noche había una foto de su familia – Aquella es mi cama- dijo nuevamente señalando a la cama del medio que tenia los doseles negros y plumón del mismo color, en la mesita de noche tenia un arreglo como el de la sala de estar y una foto de las witch- y por ultimo la cama de Lily- señalo la ultima cama que era con doseles de color verde esmeralda y plumón del mismo color, la habitación era de tonos claros, había un gran ventanal con un bacón que daba a los patios, también se podía apreciar una biblioteca mucho mas grande que la de la habitación de los chicos y al lado un escritorio con flores, un estante con trofeos, fotos y peluches y por supuesto un hermoso tocador tallado en madera.

-Que les parece que salgamos al balcón? Creo que a dejado de nevar.- dijo Eli dirigiéndose hacia el, con Sirius tomado de su mano, encontraron un bello paisaje, todo recién nevado, los chicos abrazaron a sus novias y estas se acurrucaron en el pecho de ellos. Al rato después escucharon la voz de Angelina desde el pasillo.

-Chicos, los padres de James ya llegaron, cenaremos en pocos minutos.

-Ya chicos será mejor que bajemos o de lo contrario mi madre se enfurecerá- dijo Eli.

-Si vamos, Lily, pequeña ¿qué te sucede?- pregunto Susan mirando a Lily.

-James... ¿cómo le habré caído a tus padres?- pregunto la pelirroja muy nerviosa.

-Bien mi pelirroja amada¿acaso no viste como te saludaron en la estación?

-Y si solo fue por cortesía?

-Lily, yo conozco a Dorea y Charlus y sé que le has caído muy bien, acaso no ves como te a saludado y tratado. James le a hablado maravillas de ti, estoy mas que seguro de que sé a dado cuenta que esa es la verdad, lo único que decía era que quería conocerte y ahora lo a hecho.

-Gracias Sirius, si bajemos, o de lo contrario me tirare por el balcón de puros nervios- Así los seis bajaron al comedor en donde los esperaban los padres de James y de las gemelas.

-Chicos ya era hora- dijo John.

-Tomen asiento- dijo Angelina- Honey traerá la cena- cuando termino de decir eso apareció una elfina domestica con ojos azules y vestida con un pequeño vestido color rosa con un delantal blanco atado a la cintura. Después de terminar de cenar, empezaron a charlar animadamente del reciente noviazgo de las tres parejas y de como les estaba yendo el Hogwarts.

-Y chicas ¿ustedes que estudiaran apenas salgan de Hogwarts?- pregunto Dorea mirando a las chicas.

-Yo estudiare para sanadora- dijo Susan.

-Y nosotras para aurors- dijo Lily en nombre de ella y Eli.

-a si que aurors ¿eh? – dijo Charlus- ¿sabias eso James?

-Por supuesto padre.

-¿y estas de acuerdo?- pregunto esta vez Dorea.

-Si eso es lo que ella quiere y es su sueño, la ayudare, aparte así estaré mas tiempo con ella- contesto James sonriéndole a Lily quien contesto con una sonrisa aliviada.

-No podíamos esperar menos de mi ahijado, el siempre a demostrado ser muy comprensivo- dijo Angelina.

-Y tu Sirius¿qué opinas de lo que quiere estudiar mi niña?- pregunto esta vez John.

-Bueno pienso lo mismo que James, si ella quiere serlo, la apoyare en sus decisiones.

-Y tu Remus ¿qué estudiaras?- pregunto nuevamente John.

-Docencia en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, me fascina esa materia, lo haré en el instituto nacional de DCAO.

-Uno de los mejores- dijo Charlus.

-Y bien chicas¿por qué quieren ser aurors?- pregunto Dorea.

-Por los tiempos en que nos encontramos, madrina, detestamos todo lo que tiene que ver con Voldemort y sus mortifagos y queremos combatir contra ellos.

-Ese es el espíritu que necesita el cuartel de aurors, estoy seguro de que las aceptaran, yo soy el jefe del escuadrón elite de aurors, y de seguro que pronto las veré ahí.

-Seria un verdadero honor, Charlus- cuando estaban por retirarse, Eli le pregunto a sus padres...

-Má, pá ¿mañana podemos ir al callejón Diagon?

-Digan que si- dijo Susan poniendo cara de niña buena.

-Esta bien, con cuidado ya que nunca se sabe que pueda pasar¿a que hora piensan salir?- pregunto John.

-Como al medio día, almorzaremos allá y volveremos en la tarde- dijo Eli.

-Traten de no tardar mucho, mañana es noche buena y quiero que cenemos todos juntos- dijo Angelina.

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron temprano, preparándose para ir al callejón Diagon, fueron por polvos flu, cosa que no les agrado mucho a las chicas y menos a Eli que desde niña había odiado ese medio, Susan pensaba que deberían hacer el viaje más placentero y cómodo y a Lily no le hacia gracia "dar vueltas como un trompo loco por miles de chimeneas para llegar a un lugar final" como decía Eli. Pasaron una tarde agradable, almorzaron en el Caldero Chorreante y compraron los regalos y presentes que les faltaban... cuando ya eran cerca de las seis, volvieron de la misma manera que habían llegado. Cenaron tranquilamente y después de eso las Lily y James fueron a dar una vuelta al jardín, mientras que los otros charlaban... Ambos iban tomados de la mano, disfrutando de la compañía del otro...

-James...

-¿Sí?

-Sabias que te amo mucho?

-Yo igual te amo... desde el primer día que te vi.

-Es irónico el destino...

-¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto confundido.

-Porque yo de un principio, el día que te vi y me ayudaste a pasar a la estación yo sentí algo por ti, pero lo confundí con el odio.

-Si, recuerdo ese día como se fuera ayer...

Flash Back

Una niña pelirroja de aproximadamente 11 años de edad, se encontraba junto a sus padres, ella estaba llorando, decía que tenia que estar por ahí, que debía ir a Hogwarts, se rehusaba a creer que había sido una broma de mal gusto de su hermana. En eso un niño de pelo color azabache y ojos castaños se acercaba junto a sus padres, llevaba un baúl en uno de los carritos. En eso se percataron de lo que decía la niña, por lo que se acercaron y le preguntaron que era lo que buscaban...

-Disculpen, no hemos podido evitar escuchar lo que decían... ¿buscan en anden 9 ¾?- pregunto la madre del chico.

-Si señora¿usted lo conoce?- pregunto la niña pelirroja.

-Por supuesto, se encuentran frente a el, solo deben atravesar la pared entre los andenes 9 y 10 y encontrara el expreso de Hogwarts al otro lado, mi hijo también va a primer año en Hogwarts- dijo apuntando al chico pelinegro, quien miraba embobado a la niña- James, enséñale a esta señorita como pasar.

-Por supuesto madre. Dijo James, le tomó la mano a la chica y se dirigieron a la pared cuando ya estaban por chocar, la pelirroja le tomo con mas fuerza la mano, esperando el impacto que nunca llegó.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo James- ese es el expreso de Hogwarts¡oh! Lo siento, no me e presentado... James Potter a su servicio- le dijo galantemente besándole la mano.

-Y yo soy Lily Evans- dijo la pelirroja dándole un beso en la mejilla, después de eso James conoció a sus amigos y ambos se distanciaron.

Fin Flash Back

-Yo creí que te odiaba por el hecho de que eras tan arrogante y engreído, que no podía creer que estuvieras enamorada de ti.

-Hasta que surgió la conversación en el expreso a principio de año y la oportunidad que me diste para demostrarte como soy realmente.

-No sabes cuanto agradezco ese cambio.

-Yo por ti haría cualquier cosa- le dijo besandola apasionadamente.

-Creo que es hora de volver, las chicas ya me deben estar esperando.

-Si vamos o de lo contrario pensaran que te raptado- así ambos se dirigieron abrazados a la casa.

Cuando volvieron encontraron a Eli con Sirius recargado en su regazo y a Susan recostada en el pecho de Remus, charlando animadamente, luego cada uno se fue a su habitación a esperar con ansias el día siguiente. En la mañana la primera en despertar fue Eli, quien tardó un tiempo en despertar a las chicas. Cuando estuvieron listas, bajaron a la sala de estar, en el camino se encontraron con los chicos, por lo que bajaron juntos... cuando Eli vislumbro el árbol lleno de regalos fue corriendo hasta el y comenzó a repartirlos... Sirius le regalo a Eli una hermosa pulsera de oro, James le regalo a Lily unos pendientes con forma de flor, que eran de oro blanco, Remus le regalo a Susan una cajita de música con una pareja bailando la canción favorita de ambos (que por cierto era una lenta), Eli le regalo a Sirius un álbum con fotos de ambos, Lily le regalo a James una snitch con las iniciales de ambos y Susan a Remus le regalo una colección de libros que se titulaban _"la licantropía y como superarla". _Así, todos juntos pasaron el día entre regalos y bromas...

_Bueno, aquí a terminado un nuevo capi... gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia y también muchas gracias a las que dejan reviews... el proximo martes subiria el proximo chap... aiozzz... **Monikita de Lupin o MoNy...**_


	9. Feliz Navidad, Vacaciones parte II

_Hola! Aquí eh vuelto con un nuevo capi , me e atrasado un pokitin, se supone que tendría que haberlo subido ayer pero hubieron un par de cosas que tuve que hacer y no tuve tiempo... Este capi va especialmente dedicado a todas las personas que leían esta historia en fanautores y que no han podido, hasta ahora, leerlo... Muchas gracias por sus reviews... me ponen muy feliz! Aquí el nuevo chap... ¡A leer!_

_**IX Capitulo:" Feliz Navidad, vacaciones parte II"**_

Al dia siguiente, todos se encontraban en el desayuno cuando Angelina les comunico algo que alegro mucho a las gemelas pero que puso alerta a sus respectivos novios.

-Chicas, no se si recuerdan, pero en la carta que les enviamos para su cumpleaños, dijimos que se lo íbamos a celebrar, por lo que hoy haremos un pequeño banquete, en el estarán invitados sus padrinos, todos ustedes por supuesto y también vendrán Alan y Estefan.

-Mamá ¿eso es cierto? Y cuando los encontraste?

-Bueno, les envié una lechuza porque ellos se encontraban de viaje y me respondieron a los días después diciendo que por supuesto vendrían a ver a sus niñas.

-Disculpen, pero quienes son Alan y Estefan?- preguntó Sirius con un toque de celos en su voz que no paso desapercibido por las gemelas, quienes comenzaron a planear...

-´Hermanita, creo que tu novio esta celoso- dijo Susan a su hermana por telepatía.

-´Y tu lobito no se queda atrás, solo mírale la cara.

-´Tengo un plan, tu solo sígueme la corriente- Bueno, Alan y Estefan son dos MUY buenos amigos nuestros.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿ustedes fueron algo?- pregunto Remus.

-Puede ser- respondió enigmáticamente Eli- Madre y ¿a qué hora llegaran?

- Eso de las 8 por lo que deben verse hermosas- dijo Angelina.

-Por supuesto madre, nos hace mucha ilusión verlos nuevamente después de tanto tiempo- dijo Susan

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Los chicos se encontraban en la habitación, preparándose para el banquete, mientras James estaba en el baño, Sirius y Remus hablaban entre si.

-Remus ¿tú crees que nuestras chicas hayan tenido algo con "esos"?

-No lo sé, pero no sé si te habrás dado cuenta del brillo que tenían en sus ojos cuando Angelina los nombró.

-Yo creo, mi querido Lunático, que debemos estar pendientes, cualquier paso en falso y tendremos preparado nuestro ataque...

- ¿Y que planeas?

-Bueno, hagamos lo siguiente...

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

En la habitación de las gemelas, había un clima totalmente distinto, las gemelas le habían comentado su plan a Lily y a pesar que no le había hecho mucha gracia las apoyaría, ya que no siempre tendría la oportunidad de verlos celosos. Cuando terminaron de arreglarse y vestirse, bajaron a la sala de estar en donde los chicos ya las estaban esperando.

-¿Todavía no han llegado los chicos- pregunto Eli. Sirius al escucharla bufó visiblemente enfadado, los chicos habían empezado a charlar animadamente, cuando el sonido del timbre los sobresaltó. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta, vieron que Honey abría y que por ella entraban dos chicos muy guapos, el primero de pelo castaño oscuro, medianamente largo, con bellos ojos del mismo color y un cuerpo muy atlético. El segundo era igualmente alto, de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color e igualmente atlético.

-Hola Honey¿En donde se encuentra mi querida Elizabeth?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-**¡ALAN!**- grito Eli, lanzándose literalmente a los brazos de este.

-¿Y Susan?- pregunto el castaño.

-¡Oh, Estefan, tanto tiempo ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, mi pequeña¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- le dijo abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla, entregándole luego un ramo de rosas blancas y negras, sus favoritas.

-Muchas gracias, si que conoces mis gustos...- dijo Susan.

-Pero chicos, pasen al salón, ahí esta James con su novia Lily y nuestros...- pero no dijo nada ya que Sirius y Remus no se encontraban en la sala.

-¿Y donde están Sirius y Remus?- pregunto inocentemente Susan mirando a James.

-Subieron un momento y vuelven en un rato-contesto James.

-¡Ah!- dijeron Susan y Eli.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

En la habitación de los chicos...

-Lunático, ya no aguanto mas, debemos poner en marcha nuestro plan.

-Estoy de acuerdo, procederemos...

-Ya entonces, bajaremos normales y después de la cena se dará inicio a la diversión...

Todo el banquete pasó sin contratiempos, a excepción de que Susan conversaba muy de cerca con Estefan y Eli de Alan, mientras que Sirius y Remus se enviaban miradas maliciosas y celosas, después de eso, se retiraron al salón a charlar mas cómodos, cuando en eso... **PUM **se escucho una mini explosión en el lugar en donde estaban las chicas y un humo rosa invadió todo por un momento, cuando desapareció Alan y Estefan se encontraban con el pelo de color rosa chillón y verde limón, respectivamente, se miraron atónitos mientras que los merodeadores se morían de la risa y las gemelas los fulminaban con la mirada...

-¡Oh! Cuanto lo sentimos chicos, creo que por error sé a activado esta broma.- Dijo con voz fingidamente impresionada

-Cuanto lo sentimos chicos...- dijo Susan.

-No te preocupes, pequeña, ya saldrá.

-Creo que nos iremos ya- dijo Alan

-Si chicas, ya es tarde- dijo Estefan.

-Nos vemos.- dijeron al unísono desapareciendo con un ¡plop!

Cuando los chicos desaparecieron, las chicas voltearon a ver a los dos merodeadores...

-Se puede saber ¿Qué hicieron!- pregunto Susan.

-Eeeh... ¿Canuto?- dijo Remus.

-Bueno... lo que pasa... eeem...

-Estamos esperando...- dijo Eli.

-Veras... Susy querida...

-Nada de Susy, explíquenme ahora por que lo hicieron...- Exigió con voz autoritaria.

-Bueno, lo que paso es que estábamos... eeeh... Canuto¡ayúdame!- dijo Remus implorando ayuda con la mirada a su amigo.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que estábamos... ¿celosos?- dijo Sirius.

-¿Celosos! Y de que si se puede saber- dijo con sorna Eli..

-Bueno¿no es obvio? De "Alan y Estefan"- contesto Sirius mas confiado, las gemelas al oír eso se miraron y se pusieron a reír.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo gracioso?- preguntó Remus.

-Jajaja... ustedes celosos... jajaja... de ¿Alan y Estefan!... jajaja- dijo sin para de reírse Susan- ¿como podían estar celosos de ellos?

-Lo que pasa es que pensábamos que ustedes tenían algo que ver con ellos por el brillo en su mirada y como se lanzaron cuando llegaron- explicó Remus.

-uno: Cuando los vimos nos lanzamos, como dicen ustedes, a ellos porque hace tiempo que no los veíamos- dijo Eli.

- ¿Y ustedes fueron algo?- pregunto Sirius.

-Nosotras algo de ellos? Nop, eso seria imposible- dijo Susan.

-¿Y por que seria imposible?- pregunto nuevamente Sirius.

-Bueno, eso es simple... Alan y Estefan son pareja.- explico nuevamente Susan.

-¿**Que?**!- preguntaron sorprendidos al unísono Sirius y Remus.

-Sip, lo que oyen, ellos son pareja hace dos años- les dijo Eli.

-Por lo mismo no podemos entender por que estaban celosos, aparte si se hubieran quedado cuando llegaron lo habrían sabido- dijo Susan

-Bueno, chicas... Lo sentimos mucho...- dijo Remus.

-Esta bien, en realidad nos a dado gusto verlos celosos... Solo espero que la tintura salga luego...- dijo Eli.

-Eeeh...

-Sirius...- lo reprochó Susan

-Bueno, digamos que tardara un poquito...

Ya era la ultima noche que estarían en la mansión Diwson, al otro día partirían a Hogwarts, las tres parejas se encontraban en la habitación de las gemelas, cuando de repente a Eli se le ocurrió una idea, según ella "Brillante" .

-Chicos... ¿se animarían a una fiestita?... Su¿me entiendes?

-Te refieres a... ¿Que dices, James?- pregunto Susan mirando a James.

-Si, no estaría mal, es nuestro ultimo día, siempre y cuando sus padres no se enteren... Todavía me acuerdo de la ultima vez...

-Chicos, nos sentimos excluidos... ¿Nos pueden explicar, por favor?- dijo Sirius exasperándose.

-¡Oh! Si, por supuesto, verán, nosotras por aquí conocemos una discoteca...

-¿Una que?- pregunto Sirius, interrumpiendo a Susan.

-Es un lugar de entretenimiento muggle en el cual se baila y se consumen bebidas con sin alcohol... ¿Ustedes ya han ido?- pregunto Lily.

-Eeeh... bueno, si... un par de veces en las vacaciones, cuando James se queda...- Dijo Eli.

-Bueno¿que opinan? Total es la ultima noche- dijo Susan mirando a Sirius, Remus y Lily alternativamente.

-Susy¿Estas bien?- pregunto Remus.

-Perfectamente, el hecho que sea prefecta y alumna ejemplar no quiere decir que no me divierta.

-Esta bien, vamos, ustedes saben que fiesta es mi segundo nombre- dijo Sirius.

-Y como iremos sin que sus padres se den cuenta?- Pregunto la pelirroja, las gemelas y James intercambiaron miradas cómplices y el pelinegro contesto simplemente...

-Por el Balcón.

-¿Por el balcón!- preguntaron los tres restantes.

-Sssh... hablen mas bajo si quieren salir sin ser descubiertos... si, por el balcón, por ahí entramos y salimos en nuestras salidas nocturnas.- explico como si nada, Eli.

-Ya, en marcha, James, bajaras primero, luego Sirius y Remus, por ultimo, lo haremos nosotras- dijo Susan.

Cuando ya estaban abajo, salieron sigilosamente del patio de la mansión rumbo a la disco que se encontraba en un pueblito muggle cercano. El ambiente era muy distendido, las bromas iban y venían, cuando llegaron y entraron al recinto, Sirius y Remus quedaron completamente sorprendidos, el primero porque recién descubría lo que era una disco y el segundo porque a pesar de saber lo que era, no había estado nunca en una. La pelirroja no se encontraba tan sorprendida, ya que ya había ido un par de veces a una que quedaba cerca de su casa con otras amigas. Las tres parejas se dirigieron a la barra para tomar un par de tragos, al rato después Remus, Susan, Sirius y Eli bailaban en la pista mientras que Lily se reía de las tonteras que le contaba James, por un momento las chicas se retiraron al tocador, dejando solos a los chicos por un par de minutos. James al ver que las chicas habían desaparecido retó a Sirius a una competencia... Quien tomaba mas tequilas sin pausa alguna en poco tiempo, Remus se mantuvo al margen de todo esto, advirtiéndole a los chicos lo que podría pasar. Cuando las chicas llegaron, encontraron a los chicos medianamente borrachos cantando una canción mientras que Remus intentaba no reírse.

-"En su pueblo natal Odo reposa... Sobre un lecho de musgo, pues no había otra cosa..."- cantaban al unísono con voz lastimera, las chicas al verlos no sabían si morirse de vergüenza o de la risa, al final, optaron por ir a calmarlos un poco.

-¿Que sucedió, Remus? De seguro James a retado a Sirius a una competencia de tequilas en menos tiempo...- dijo Susan sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Cómo supiste?- le pregunto sorprendido su novio.

-Bueno, la primera vez que vinimos me reto a mi y la segunda a Eli... supongo que te imaginaras las consecuencias que eso nos trajo...

-Puedo suponerlo...

-De ahí que Eli y yo somos recatadas en cuanto a bebidas alcohólicas se refiere y en cuanto a ese castigo... no lo olvidare hasta en mucho mas tiempo...

Mientras que Susan y Remus charlaban animadamente, Lily y Eli se sentaron al lado de sus respectivos novios. Lily vio un vaso medio lleno de agua, pensando que era de James, lo tomo casi al seco...

-Eeeh... Lily, amiga¿Qué has tomado?- pregunto lentamente Eli

-Agua del vaso de James...

-No era mi vaso...- dijo James.

-¿Cómo que no era tu vaso!- pregunto sobresaltada Eli- Lily... ¿sentiste algo raro en el sabor del "agua"?

-Ahora que lo dices... sentí un calor extraño en mi garganta y un sabor amargo... Uy... me siento algo mareada... que agua más rara...

-Creo que esa no era agua precisamente...- dijo Sirius quien había parado de cantar junto con James- Mas parece otra cosa...

-¡Que rayos a tomado Lily entonces!...

-James... nunca me habías dicho que tenias un hermano gemelo... es guapo... jijiji...- dijo Lily, en esos momentos Susan y Remus se acercaban a ellos.

-¿Que a tomado Lily?- pregunto Susan.

-Eso es lo que intentamos averiguar... a tomado de ese vaso y ahora esta media mareada y hablando cosas incoherentes... Creo que es aguardiente- concluyo Eli.

-¿Aguardiente, pero ¿quien le a dado eso?- pregunto preocupada Susan

-La a tomado por error, pensando que era agua del vaso de James, como si fuera a tomar agua- añadió Eli.

-Chicas...- Llamo Lily tornándose de un color verde- jijiji... creo que...

-Será mejor que la llevemos al baño- dijo Susan tomándola de un brazo, mientras que Eli lo hacia del otro- Remus, cuida que estos no hagan estupideces que de lo contrario nos traerán problemas...

Cuando llegaron de vuelta, con una Lily algo mas repuesta pero aun mareada, no les gusto mucho lo que encontraron... Ahora James y Sirius se encontraban arriba de una mesa y cantando a todo pulmón...

-..."¡Que lastima de verlo bajo la luna llena... Sin capa ni sombrero, hecho una pena..."!

-Cornamenta... hip... ¿Que era lo que... hip... seguía?

-No... hip... lo sé... Hip...

-Señoritas, lamento decirles que si ustedes son las acompañantes de esos dos locos, los saquen de aquí y abandonen el local.- Les exigió el encargado de la seguridad. Después de unos instantes y un par de discusiones lograron sacarlos y encaminarse a la casa de las gemelas.

Cuando ya habían llegado, tenían que subir por el balcón... Pero tenían serias dudas de lograrlo sin salir lastimados ya que Sirius y James iban tan borrachos que con suerte se mantenían de pie por si mismos y con Lily un tanto mareada... Ya mas tarde se arrepentirían de eso...

-Chicos, Eli subirá primera, luego Irán Sirius, James, Lily, yo y por ultimo Remus- Explico Susan.

Cuando Eli ya estaba arriba, Sirius se puso a reír a carcajadas, seguido de James, merlín sabe que cosa... ¿Consecuencia? Ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron encima de Lily, Susan y Remus formando una pirámide humana... Eli veía desde el balcón, muerta de la risa mientras que las bases de la pirámide ya estaban casi sin respiración. Era tanto el ruido que habían provocado al caer y con las carcajadas, que el padre de las gemelas salió a ver que era lo que pasaba... si los pillaban... tenían por seguro un castigo... como pudieron, desarmaron la pirámide y se escondieron en unos arbustos. Cuando el padre de las gemelas pasaba cerca de ellos, Sirius lo vio e hizo un ademán de ponerse de pie.

-Ey, suegrito...

-Sssh... cállate Sirius- le susurro Lily

-Pero... hip... es mi... hip... suegrito...

-¡Silencius!- exclamo Susan justo a tiempo, antes que los descubrieran, tratando de tener a Sirius firme. Cuando el peligro había pasado, comenzaron a subir... esta vez sin problemas, apenas llegaron al cuarto, Sirius y James se tiraron literalmente a uno de los sillones que estaban en la pieza de las gemelas quedándose profundamente dormidos, Lily se dirigió a su cama a dormir al igual que las gemelas y Remus se acostó en otro de los sillones...

_Bueno, aquí termina un nuevo capi... espero que les haya gustado... déjenme sus reviews que son muy importantes para mi, ya que estos me animan mucho a seguir... no se cuando pueda ser la próxima vez que actualice... tratare que sea lo antes posible... Aiozzz...** Monikita de Lupin o MoNy**_


	10. ¿Advertencia?

_Hola! Aquí eh vuelto con un nuevo capi , me e atrasado un pokitin, e tenido muchas cosas que hacer... agradezco a todas las personas que me han dejado sus reviews, me ponen muy feliz... ahora los dejo... ¡A leer!..._

_**X Capitulo: "¿Advertencia?"**_

Al siguiente día los chicos despertaron sobresaltados al escuchar la bella voz de Eli ...

-¡Arriba chicos! Ya no sean flojos... Hoy volvemos a Hogwarts...

-¡Aaahg! Eli, ¿puedes bajar tu dulce voz?

-¿Que quieres decir con eso Sirius Orion Black?

-Ya Eli, cálmate... uuuy mi cabecita...

-Eso, Lily querida, es por no preguntar antes de tomar...

-Bueno Su, pero ¿quien manda a crear un trago tan parecido al agua?

-Ya, basta de discusiones, par de borrachos, vamos a nuestro cuarto a cambiarnos antes que Angelina sepa que no dormimos ahí- dijo Remus.

-Su, Eli, ¿No tienen esa poción que usábamos para la resaca?- pregunto ilusionado James,

-Lamento decirte que no James, nuestro suministro se a terminado... creo que tendremos que conseguir mas- dijo Susan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando estaban desayunando, los chicos se encontraban muy callados, cosa que no dejaron de notar los padres de las gemelas...

-Chicos... ¿por que tan callados?- pregunto Angelina.

-Nada madre, solo que hoy volvemos a Hogwarts- contesto Eli.

-¡Ah, chicos, ¿por casualidad ustedes anoche no escucharon ruidos en el jardín?- pregunto John mirando alternativamente a los chicos y poniéndolos nerviosos.

-No padre, anoche nos acostamos temprano...¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto Susan.

-No, por nada, lo que pasa es que anoche hubiese jurado que había alguien en el jardín, ya que oí ruidos, pero cuando baje a ver ya no había nadie...

-Que raro, debe haber sido un "_perro_"- dijo Eli poniéndole mucho énfasis a la ultima palabra y mirando de reojo a Sirius. Después de eso se dirigieron a la estación 9 3/4 , para tomar el expreso de vuelta a Hogwarts, todo el viaje fue muy tranquilo y la gran mayoría de este, Sirius y James fueron durmiendo y los otros conversando entretenidos.

Al día siguiente las clases retornaron a su horario normal, ahora todos los alumnos se sentían mas presionados por los EXTASIS, los profesores no tenían piedad con ellos y les llegaban a dar el triple de deberes de los acostumbrado. Una semana después, había sido luna llena, por lo que Remus se encontraba en la enfermería, en esos momentos, Susan se acerco a Sirius y James que estaban en la sala común para tener con ellos una conversación pendiente que tenían...

-James, Sirius, les quiero pedir un gran favor...

-¿Que pasa, Su?- pregunto James

-Lo que pasa es que quiero que me enseñen a transformarme en un animago...

-¿Que quieres ¡**QUE**?- Pregunto Sirius sobresaltando a Susan

-Que quiero que me ayuden a ser una animago y como ustedes lo son, me gustaría que me enseñaran y no solo a mi, las chicas también quieren.

-¿Y para que si se puede saber?- pregunto nuevamente James.

-Quiero acompañar a Remus en sus transformaciones, hacer que sean mas agradables... quiero minimizar ese dolor y como su cumpleaños caerá justo el día de luna llena...

-Entendemos, pero ¿estas segura?- pregunto esta vez Sirius.

-Absolutamente segura- contesto Susan con determinación

-¿asumes los riesgos que esto pueda traer como que algo salga mal o algo así?

-Si, aparte que con ustedes de maestros ¿que puede salir mal?

-Ok- dijeron los chicos al unísono.

-Pero Remus no se puede enterar de nada, debe ser una sorpresa.

-Entonces tenemos que hacerlo cuando Remus no se de cuenta... ¿como haremos eso?- pregunto Sirius.

-Nos turnaremos, cuando tu estés estudiando con el, yo les enseño y viceversa- dijo James.

-Entonces, ¿cuando partiremos?- pregunto Susan

-Mañana mismo, seguramente lunático querrá recuperar y estudiar lo ultimo pasado- dijo James- Sirius, tu iras con el- dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Sirius.- Susan, mañana después de almuerzo, en el séptimo piso.

-¿y por que ahí?

-Ya veras...

Al otro día, Remus ya había salido de la enfermería, estaban en el gran comedor almorzando, cuando de repente Susan, Lily y Eli, quienes ya habían terminado, se pusieron de pie, excusándose que debían hacer unas cuantas cosas, James las siguió unos minutos después dejando a un Remus muy confundido.

-¿Y que les sucedió?- le pregunto a Sirius.

-Bueno, las chicas dijeron que tenían deberes que hacer y James al parecer también.

-Y ¿desde cuando que James esta tan preocupado por sus deberes?- volvió a preguntar recibiendo como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros del chico de ojos azules- Vamos a acompañarlos...

-Nooo- dijo precipitadamente Sirius.

-¿Por que no?- le pregunto mirándolo con el seño fruncido.

-bueno mi querido lunático, primero que nada, aun no termino de almorzar y dejarme seria de muy mala educación y segundo que tienes que ver mis apuntes de lo que pasamos en tu ausencia.

-¿Y desde cuando que tu tomas apuntes?

-Eeeh, bueno, esta bien, tomaremos prestados los de las chicas.

-Esta bien- respondió el licántropo no muy convencido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las chicas se encontraban en el séptimo piso, un poco confundidas, no sabían por que James las había citado ahí , si en ese piso no habían aulas no nada en donde poder practicar la transformación. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta cuando llego James, quien paso 3 veces por un tramo de pared desnuda al lado del tapiz de Barnabas el chiflado y de la nada apareció una puerta, James la abrió y le cedió el paso a las chicas que se encontraban muy sorprendidas.

-¡Wow! James, ¿de donde a salido esta sala?- pregunto Eli antes de entrar.

-Entren primero y luego les daré las explicaciones- dijo simplemente James. Cuando estuvieron adentro, cerro la puerta, se encontraron en una sala, parecida a un aula, pero en ve de bancos habían un par de sillones, una biblioteca rodeaba toda la pared con muchos libros y cojines por todas partes.

-Bueno chicas, bienvenidas a la sala de los menesteres.

-¿Y de donde apareció esta sala?- pregunto Susan mirando muy interesada en los libros que habían en la biblioteca.

-Bueno, esta sala aparece cuando se pasa 3 veces al lado del cuadro de Barnabas el chiflado, En teoría la sala se convierte en lo que tu necesites.

-Esto es genial- susurro Lily

-Absolutamente increíble- siguió Eli

-Bueno chicas, no tenemos mucho tiempo, a si que comenzaremos. Primero piensen en el animal que desean ser, concéntrense plenamente en ese animal y una característica que las distinga del animal original. Aclaremos que la transformación en animal es muy cansadora.

-¿James, y que pasaría si algo ocurriera mal?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-No se preocupen por eso, no les pasara nada, si colagusano lo logro, ustedes lo harán enseguida. Ya, ¿están concentradas?- recibió un asentimiento general- bien, ¿Que animales serán?

-Yo seré un fénix- dijo Lily

-Yo una pantera- respondió Eli

-¿Y tu Susan?- pregunto nuevamente James sobresaltando a Susan

-Yo, ¿Yo que? – pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos- en que animal me convertiré... mmm... tenia pensado una loba

-No es mala idea, esta bien, ¿están concentradas en su animal?- pregunto nuevamente recibiendo otro asentimiento de parte de las chicas- ya ahora viene el segundo paso y el mas importante... Piensen que son el animal en el cual desean convertirse, siéntanse parte de el, deséenlo con todas sus fuerzas y pensamientos y si les resulta bien sentirán como sus cuerpos cambian- Mientras decía esto las chicas se concentraban en sus respectivos animales con los ojos cerrados, pero no lograban nada- Esta bien chicas, no se preocupen, a la primera no les puede salir, descansen y si lo desean intentaremos de nuevo- Lily y Eli se tiraron literalmente en los sillones, pero Susan siguió de pie, si tenia que pasar la tarde entera intentando convertirse, lo haría- Susan, descansa un momento, luego lo intentas de nuevo.

-No, quiero intentarlo, no descansare hasta lograrlo- dijo mirándolo desafiante.

-James, esto se le a metido en la cabeza, y créeme, no parara hasta lograrlo. Dijo Eli. Después de haberlo intentado un par de veces mas, Susan fue la única que logro transformarse en una hermosa loba café, lo único que se podía distinguir para saber que era ella, eran sus ojos que brillaban como ninguno, pero no duro mucho ya que poco a poco noto como se destransformaba.

-¿Por que no sigo transformada?- pregunto Susan agotada mientras se sentaba en un sillón

-Porque todavía no logras controlar tu poder, pero eso lo lograras con el tiempo, ahora vamos, que Remus se debe estar preocupando y Sirius no debe tener ya como entretenerlo- les dijo james abriéndoles la puerta para que abandonaran la sala. Cuando llegaron a la sala común, encontraron a los dos merodeadores en un sillón, charlando, aunque Remus al sentir el retrato abrirse, volteó y al ver a su novia se le tiro literalmente encima, esta lo recibió con un tierno beso en los labios, mientras que los otros ponían los ojos en blanco, estuvieron un rato charlando animadamente hasta que Susan se quedó completamente dormida en el pecho de su novio.

-Pero que le habrá pasado a mi niña que esta tan cansada- dijo Remus mirando a las chicas y acariciándole el pelo de su ahora dormida novia

-Mucho estudio- respondió rápidamente Eli

-Y a propósito de estudio... ¿donde estaban, con Sirius las estuvimos buscando en los jardines, la biblioteca y en sus habitaciones, pero no las encontramos.

-Si estuvimos en la biblioteca ¿acaso no nos vieron, que raro- dijo Lily- Bueno, creo que ya es tarde y estamos muy cansadas, a si que a dormir- Así Remus tomó en brazos a su novia y la llevaron a su habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El día siguiente ya era domingo, por lo que todos se levantaron tarde, bajaron todos juntos. cuando estaban desayunando una chica de Ravenclaw se acerco a las chicas y le susurro a Eli para que solo ella escuchara...

-Aléjate de Sirius, que es solo mio o de lo contrario te arrepentirás- al escuchar esto Eli se rió despectivamente.

-¿Quien te crees tú "niña" para venir a decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

-Ya no soy una "niña" gracias a él, ya estas advertida- concluyó y se marcho a su mesa.

-¿Y quien se cree esa cabra chica para decirme que es lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer?- dijo Eli apretando los dientes.

-Ya Eli, cálmate y no les hagas caso, solo están celosas- dijo Lily, en esos momentos Dumbledore se puso de pie y dijo...

-Mis queridos alumnos, tengo el agrado de comunicarles a los alumnos de séptimo curso que quieran estudiar para aurors, que en una semana mas, se realizaran pruebas para que los seleccionados hagan un curso en estos meses que quedan y cuando entren a la academia, en vez de tener que estudiar los tres años, se les reduciría a solo uno, para quienes quieran postular, la fecha será publicada en los tableros de anuncios de cada casa, También comunicarles que el próximo san Valentín se celebrara un baile de disfraces, los alumnos de cuarto año para arriba podrán asistir, a si que empiecen a buscar parejas- cuando termino de decir esto, se sentó y comenzaron todos a preguntarse con quien irían.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días pasaban y la "niña" de Ravenclaw no había hecho nada, lo cual tenia sin importancia a Eli, ya era viernes, las pruebas para el curso de aurors se habían fijado para el domingo en la mañana. Se encontraban en el almuerzo cuando una lechuza bajo y se posó delante de Eli, esta extrañada tomo el sobre y lo abrió ansiosamente, preguntándose quien le habría enviado correo a esa hora, lo que vio la dejo en estado de Shock momentáneo, luego las lagrimas se empezaron a juntar en sus ojos, miro a Sirius y levanto una mano para pegarle una cachetada pero se arrepintió y salió corriendo del Gran comedor, dejándolos a todos atónitos...

_Bueno, aquí termina un nuevo capi... espero que les haya gustado... déjenme sus reviews que son muy importantes para mi, ya que estos me animan mucho a seguir... espero sus comentarios... actualizare cerca de la quincena de este mes... aproximadamente el viernes 15 de septiembre _Aiozzz...** Monikita de Lupin o MoNy**


	11. Verdades inesperadas

_**Hola! Aquí eh vuelto con un nuevo capi , tal como les dije el 15 de septiembre subiría capi... aquí esta... espero que les guste y que la espera haya valido la pena D... ¡A leer!**_

_Los días pasaban y la "niña" de Ravenclaw no había hecho nada, lo cual tenia sin importancia a Eli, ya era viernes, las pruebas para el curso de aurors se habían fijado para el domingo en la mañana. Se encontraban en el almuerzo cuando una lechuza bajo y se posó delante de Eli, esta extrañada tomo el sobre y lo abrió ansiosamente, preguntándose quien le habría enviado correo a esa hora, lo que vio la dejo en estado de Shock momentáneo, luego las lagrimas se empezaron a juntar en sus ojos, miro a Sirius y levanto una mano para pegarle una cachetada pero se arrepintió y salió corriendo del Gran comedor, dejándolos a todos atónitos..._

_**Capitulo XI: "Confesiones inesperadas"**_

-¿Pero que le a sucedido a Eli?- pregunto James todavía atónito

-No lo sé, sea lo que sea tuvo algo que ver con ese sobre que a recibido- dijo Remus apuntando al sobre, Susan que estaba muy sorprendida por el comportamiento de su hermana, tomo el sobre con precaución y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras, Lily quien estaba detrás de ella quedo estática, de repente Susan se puso de pie completamente furiosa y se dirigió hacia Sirius y lo miro con el odio reflejado en su mirada.

-Cómo se te ocurre haberle hecho eso- le dijo en un furioso susurro- eres un completo canalla- siguió, cuando le dijo eso le planto una cachetada, que hasta Remus y James pudieron sentir, por ultimo le dijo en voz alta- **NO **te vuelvas a acercar a ella ¿Has oído Black? O sufrirás el doble- y salió el gran comedor en búsqueda de su hermana.

-¿Y ustedes que miran?- dijo Lily mirando al resto del gran comedor que se había quedado mirando la escena- vuelvan a sus cosas que nadie los a llamado- agrego y siguió a su amiga.

-¿Pero que bicho les a picado?- pregunto aun mas sorprendido Sirius.

-Tiene algo que ver con esto- dijo James mirando el sobre, Remus lo tomo y abrió completamente la boca al ver el contenido de este, dirigió su mirada a James y luego a Sirius- Sirius, esta vez te has pasado de la raya, nunca pensé que podrías hacerle eso a Eli, de verdad pensé que estabas verdaderamente enamorado, pero no, era uno mas de tus caprichos- le dijo el hico de ojos color miel.

-Pero insisto ¿qué hice ahora?

-¿Te parece poco esto?- le dijo James enojado, tirándole el sobre en la cara, cuando Sirius vio el contenido quedo shokeado ya que en este había unas fotos mágicas en donde aparecía él con el uniforme de quidditch besando apasionadamente a Bárbara , la chica de Ravenclaw.

-Pe... pero... yo... yo no... nunca le haría eso- balbuceaba Sirius.

-No se que creer, Sirius, tú justo hace dos días te ausentaste del entrenamiento de quidditch, yo había pensado que era para algo importante, pero no, era para andar besándote con esa niña, Eli no merecía esto...

-Pero James, tu sabes que la amo...

-No Sirius, en realidad no lo se, ni siquiera creo conocerte.

-Pero ese día me ausente porque Dumbledore me había llamado- trataba de decir el pelinegro.

-No Sirius, esta vez no sabemos si creerte o no- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie y saliendo hacia la sala común junto con James.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eli había salido del gran comedor corriendo, no sabia donde iría, pero no le importaba, iba donde sus pies la llevaran, salió corriendo a los jardines, se sentía como una tonta al haber estado con Sirius, dolida, pero sobre todo humillada, Black la había usado, como un juguete y exhibido como un trofeo, pero como no había obtenido lo que quería, había empezado a buscar por otras partes, lloraba desconsoladamente, no quería que nadie la viera así, en un impulso se interno en el bosque prohibido, sin saber lo que le podría suceder, solo deseaba alejarse de todo y de todos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Susan se encontraba muy preocupada, no podían encontrar a Eli y eso le inquietaba, sentía que no estaba bien, pero ella había cerrado la comunicación por lo que era imposible ubicarla por telepatía, sabia que Eli era impulsiva y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba ya que ella podía hacer cualquier cosa en ese estado, finalmente se rindieron y pensaron que tal vez la encontrarían en su habitación, no tenia muchas esperanzas, pero no perdían nada con mirar, cuando entraron a la sala común no había nadie, estaban todos en clase, los alumnos de séptimo tenían la tarde libre. Subieron rápidamente y al entrar no vieron a nadie, un mal presentimiento se apodero de Susan y el anillo que le habían regalado sus padres empezó a escocerle, eso no podía ser algo bueno. Fueron a la habitación de los merodeadores, les pedirían el mapa, tal vez así la lograban encontrar. Cuando llegaron, entraron sin tocar la puerta, Remus y James conversaban en la cama del ultimo, la rata no estaba y Sirius se encontraba pensando, parecía devastado , apenas sintieron la puerta abrirse estruendosamente miraron para ver quien entraba de esa forma, Remus y James al ver a sus respectivas novias se asustaron por lo que se acercaron a preguntarles que les sucedía...

-Susan, mi amor ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Remus.

-Remus, necesitamos el mapa urgente, no podemos encontrar a Lily y temo que le haya pasado algo, por favor ayúdame a encontrarla...- Sirius al escuchar esto dio un respingo pero no podía hacer mucho.

-Tranquila, veamos el mapa- dijo Remus mirando a James quien sacaba el mapa y comenzaba a revisarlo, de repente se detuvo y se puso sumamente pálido.

-¿Que sucede James? ¿la encontraste?- pregunto Lily

-¡Habla James!- lo presiono Susan

-Esta en el bosque prohibido...

-Hay que ir a buscarla inmediatamente- dijo Remus tomando su varita, antes de salir Susan se fijo en Sirius que los iba a seguir para buscar a Eli y le dijo.

-No Black, tu no vas a ninguna parte y si algo le sucede a mi hermana, no me podrá contener y tu tendrás toda la culpa, no te acerques mas a ella ¿entendiste?- le grito dejándolo atónito.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eli había corrido tanto, estaba con sus vestimentas rasgadas y con rasguños en todo el cuerpo, de repente tropezó, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir, en eso sintió un ruido detrás de ella, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a un animal que se le lanzaba encima, no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar por lo que el animal le dio un zarpazo en pleno rostro, dejándola semiinconsciente, con las ultimas fuerzas que tenia le lanzo un hechizo a la bestia, haciendo que se golpeara y quedara sin sentido, eso fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver antes de caer inconsciente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Susan, Eli, Remus y James iban rápidamente al bosque, sabían lo peligroso que era internarse y si a eso se le sumaba que el mal presentimiento de Susan y la quemadura del anillo iban en aumento, los tenia de locos, poco a poco se fueron internando, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de la castaña, después de un tiempo de buscar, vieron algo tirado en el suelo, era un animal que se encontraba sin sentido, al acercarse, vieron a Eli que yacía inconsciente unos metros mas allá, sangrando por el corte que tenia, Susan al ver a su hermana así se le acerco rápidamente.

-¡Oh! No, a sido arañada por esa bestia, es venenosa, hay que llevarla rápidamente a la enfermería- dijo examinando a su hermana, James al escuchar esto la tomo en sus brazos y partieron rápidamente rumbo a la enfermería, ya se encontraban cerca, Susan cada vez se encontraba más nerviosa por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hermana. Al llegar a la enfermería, madame Pomfrey les pregunto lo sucedido, ellos le explicaron, al finalizar la enfermera miro a Eli con preocupación y saco a los jóvenes para trabajar tranquila. Después de una espera convertida en tortura que se les convirtió en siglos, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a la enfermera.

-Srta. Diwson su hermana se encuentra estable, alcance a aplicarle el antídoto a tiempo, de lo contrario las consecuencias hubieran sido catastróficas, ella estará en observaciones hasta mañana, si gustan pueden verla, pero solo un rato- les comunico dejándolos pasar. Eli se encontraba en la ultima cama con la mirada perdida.

-Eli, mi niña, ¿cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto dulcemente Susan, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Ay Su, si supieras como me siento, como un maldito juguete usado y desechado...- le dijo con la voz quebrada

-Tranquila pequeña, veras que ya no podrá hacerte nada, ahora yo estaré aquí.

-Gracias hermanita...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius se encontraba desecho, no podía creer que todo lo que había conseguido se le había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a sus amigos y su novia, el no había hecho nada, esa maldita arpía le había hecho una trastada, pero ¿cómo podía demostrar que decía la verdad? No se atrevía ir a ver como se encontraba su Eli, aunque ya sabia que ella no le creería ni una palabra de lo que dijera.

Al día siguiente Madame Pomfrey había dejado salir temprano a Eli, ya que esta le decía que se moría de hambre y que seria algo muy cruel de su parte si no la dejaba salir antes del desayuno para "llenar el estomago". Cuando iba camino a las cocinas se encontró con Sirius, el cual se dirigía a la enfermería para ver como seguía.

-¿Y tu que haces fuera de la enfermería?- le pregunto

-Eso a ti no te interesa, Black- le respondió Eli fríamente

-Discúlpame, pero que yo sepa los novios se preocupan de sus novias, Eli...

-Desde que comenzaste a revolcarte con esa cualquiera yo no soy tu novia, ¿oíste Black? Y no vuelvas a llamarme Eli que para ti soy solo Diwson

-Pero entiende Eli, yo no pude haber sido...

-¿A no?- le pregunto con sorna, interrumpiéndolo, de seguro entonces estabas hablando con Dumbledore.

-Es precisamente lo que hacia- le dijo

-Si Black como no, por favor, no nací ayer para creer tus malditas mentiras- le dijo dándole la espalda y cambiando de dirección hacia la sala común, ya se le había quitado el hambre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de ese encuentro, no paso nada más, al día siguiente, todos se levantaron temprano, ya que ese domingo, después del desayuno, se realizarían las pruebas de habilidad para el curso de aurors. James, Lily, Eli y Sirius se encontraban muy nerviosos, ya que se presentarían y no sabían si se quedarían o no, primero se hizo la prueba psicológica, la cual pasaron sin ningún problema. Después había que pasar un montón de obstáculos en habilidad física, en ese punto Eli y Lily tuvieron algo de dificultad pero finalmente pasaron y por ultimo una prueba de habilidad con la varita, al cual incluía defenderse de la maldición _ imperio ,_ esquivar maldiciones y cosas así. Al final del día terminaron muy agotados, en la cena darían la nomina de los aceptados. Todos se encontraban muy nerviosos, las chicas a pesar que sabían que lo habían hecho bien, no podían evitarlo. Dumbledore se puso de pie, por lo que todo el gran comedor quedo en silencio.

-Bueno queridos alumnos e aquí la lista de las personas que harán los cursos de aurors, los que no sean nombrados pero que aun quieran serlo, pueden seguir el proceso normal, los siguientes alumnos son los escogidos... De Gryffindor Lilian Evans, Elizabeth Diwson, Sirius Black, James Potter y por ultimo Frank Longbotton. De Ravenclaw...- cuando los chicos escucharon sus nombres se pusieron muy contentos, ya que los cuatro habían quedado en los cursos, por lo que solo tendrían que estudiar un solo año- ...Felicitaciones a todos los alumnos que han quedado, bueno, las clases serán los días sábado de entrenamiento físico en la mañana, tendrán que estar en los jardines a las siete de la mañana, durara hasta las diez y los días domingo serán entrenamientos con varitas y armas de las nueve a las doce de la mañana. Solo me queda decirles que se esfuercen mucho, pueden retirarse, a y por ultimo y no menos importante, las clases comenzaran el día sábado 21 de febrero. Hasta mañana.

Mientras los cinco se dirigían a la sala común (aquí a Sirius no lo contamos porque se supone que los chicos y chicas están enojados con el), Susan y Remus se despidieron ya que debían hacer la guardia de prefectos en los pisos inferiores. Eli se fue a su habitación y James junto con Lily a la sala común. La pareja de prefectos de Gryffindor estaba recorriendo el segundo piso en donde se encontraba el baño de Myrtle, la llorona, cuando escucharon voces, como nadie entraba a esos servicios y los alumnos se debían encontrar en sus respectivas habitaciones . Susan y Remus se acercaron para escuchar mejor, entraron sigilosamente y se ocultaron en un cubículo, de ahí se podía visualizar a las personas que se encontraban ahí, era esa tal Bárbara, la chica de Ravenclaw, su amiga inseparable y... ¡¿Snape!

-¿Y estas que hacen con Snape?- pregunto Susan en un susurro

-sshhh, escuchemos- e susurro ahora Remus

-Bueno Snape... Hasta ahora el plan esta resultando como lo esperaba... Diwson se a separado de Black ya que la muy tonta se creyó el cuento de las fotos- Susan al escuchar eso se puso roja de coraje, lo único que quería hacer era hervir viva a esa maldita víbora.

-Me alegro... que bueno que todo haya salido como lo planeado- dijo Snape

-En ese caso necesitaremos mas poción multijugos, te avisaremos también y también si necesitamos que te hagas pasar por alguien- dijo Paulina

-Besas muy bien, Snape, por cierto, quien lo diría...

-Yo la mato... como se le ocurre a la muy put... hacerle eso a mi hermana...-dijo Susan tratando de salir detrás de "esa" para darle su merecido a la mal nacida

-Tranquila, ahora sabemos lo que de verdad sucedió, vamos con los chicos para ver que podemos hacer- le dijo Remus

-Ok- acepto a regañadientes. Cuando llegaron a la sala común, encontraron a Sirius y James en su habitación, la pareja les contó lo que habían escuchado.

-Ven que yo no e besado a esa arpía- dijo Sirius después de haber escuchado a Susan y Remus

-Entonces si tu no estas con esa, ¿donde te encontrabas?- preguntó la castaña

-Me encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore- contesto Sirius

-¿Y que hacías ahí?- pregunto ahora el chico de ojos color miel

-Bueno, el me había mandado a llamar porque me tenia que dar una noticia de mi prima. Bien ahora subiré a decirle a Eli todo lo que sucedió

-Momento Black, ¿tu crees que mi hermana te escuchara y te aceptara a buenas a primera?

-Eeeh... nop...

-Mejor deja que se calme el ambiente, ¿qué te parece el baile de san Valentín, ahí le podemos pedir a Dumbledore que le diga la verdad, además seria un momento perfecto- dijo James

-Pero ahora no creo que sea posible que quiera ir al baile, con Lily haremos todo lo posible.

-Gracias chicos, por creerme

-No te preocupes Sirius, ahora todos a dormir ya que mañana tenemos clases- dijo Remus.

_Bueno, aquí termina un nuevo capi, espero que les haya gustado y que no los haya decepcionado... espero sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz... actualizare el **domingo 1 de octubre** hasta entonces... **Monikita de Lupin...**_


	12. Baile de San Valentin

_Hola! Tal como les dije actualizaria el 1 de octubre... aquí toy D bueno, este capi contiene un pequeño song-fic espero que les guste, es uno de los primeros que hice y me gusto mucho como quedo... lo encontre lindo, pero quiero que ustedes me den sus opiniones... El song fic va dedicado especialmente a mi amigui Ari de Black... ahora sin mas demora... **¡a leer!**_

_**Capitulo XII: "Baile de San Valentín" **_

Los días pasaban y Eli hacia todo lo posible para evitar a Sirius, este se sentía muy triste por el hecho de tener que estar lejos de su novia. Era sábado y tendrían una salida a Hogmedae que las chicas aprovecharían para comprar sus disfraces, ya habían logrado convencer a Eli que las acompañaran al baile, esta después de un rato de negándose, lograron convencerla. Lily y Susan antes habían hablado con los chicos para comentarles que Eli había aceptado ir al baile y para hacer que coincidieran los disfraces. Pasaron toda la tarde recorriendo las tiendas del pueblo hasta que encontraron lo que buscaban, después de esas exhaustivas compras se dirigieron a las tres escobas en donde también se encontraban los chicos, estos al verlas le hicieron unas señas para llamar su atención, compraron cervezas de mantequilla y se sentaron junto a ellos.

-¿Y como les a ido¿Han encontrado sus disfraces?-pregunto Sirius

-Eso no creo que sea de tu incumbencia, Black- respondió secamente Eli

-¿Y de que se disfrazarán?- pregunto James

-Que curioso eres, lo sabrás en el baile- le dijo Lily

-Pero todavía falta una semana- replico el pelinegro haciendo pucheritos

-Lo siento mi amor, pero no lo puedo decir- respondió Lily dándole un fugaz beso

El domingo las chicas se levantaron temprano, tenían entrenamiento de animagos, Eli y Lily ya estaban algo mas avanzadas aunque aun no podían transformarse completamente, la primera faltaba cuando era Sirius el que daba los entrenamientos, por eso también se encontraba mas retrasada. Susan en cambio ya lograba estar transformada por mas tiempo, por lo que ahora las clases las tomaban solo los días domingo antes del desayuno, para no levantar demasiadas sospechas y aunque eso la dejaba sumamente agotada, se encontraba feliz por hacer eso por su novio, este no había descubierto nada, pero de repente parecía sospechar algo. Las clases eran cada vez mas agotadoras y esa semana no fue la excepción ya que aunque faltaban aun cuatro meses para rendir los extasis, los profesores no hacían mas que presionarlos al máximo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El viernes en la tarde, los siete (si es una lastima, pero hay que incluir de vez en cuando a la rata ¡wacala!) se encontraban haciendo los deberes para quedar libres y disfrutar al máximo San Valentín. Esperaban que su plan saliera bien y que ojalá Sirius y Eli volvieran, ya que aunque la segunda lo negara, tenia que confesar que ya echaba mucho de menos al primero. Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron al gran comedor a cenar ya que muchos deberes les traía hambre, luego se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, cada uno a dormir pensando en la persona que más amaban (menos la rata, que dudo mucho que alguien lo ame y que tenga corazón para amar, aparte de sí mismo sí es que.) Luego se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, cada uno a dormir pensando en la persona que mas amaban.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron tarde, puesto que seria el ultimo sábado que podrían dormir hasta tarde, por lo menos Sirius, James, Eli y Lily, ya que al siguiente comenzarían con el curso de aurors. Las chicas bajaron a la sala común para encontrarse con sus respectivos chicos, Remus esperaba a su novia con un ramo de rosas negras, las favoritas de ella, en cambio James esperaba a su novia con un ramo de rosas rojas. Sirius quien no sabia de la reacción de Eli, le tenia una rosa blanca, la cual Eli acepto, medianamente feliz aunque no hizo ningún comentario. Así fueron al gran comedor a tener un buen almuerzo, ya que ninguno había desayunado.

Pasaron una tarde tranquila, paseando por el castillo y sus alrededores, recordando viejos tiempos, no podían creer que en un par de meses mas tendrían que abandonar el colegio para siempre y enfrentarse a una dura realidad, la cual incluía una guerra con un estúpido el cual quería eliminar a las personas que consideraba que no eran dignas de la magia, pronto dejarían el cobijo que les daba ese castillo, el cual había sido su hogar por casi un poco menos de siete años, ya a eso de las seis de la tarde las chicas se despidieron de sus novios, para prepararse para el baile, se juntarían en la sala común a las 7:45, ya que el baile comenzaría alrededor de las ocho. Al rato después, los chicos decidieron hacer lo mismo. Sirius se encontraba muy nervioso, ya que esa noche, posiblemente, podría volver con su Eli.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los chicos ya se encontraban en la sala comúnesperando a sus novias, los tres se veían muy guapos, Sirius se encontraba vestido con un pantalón blanco y camisa del mismo color, con los primeros botones desabrochados y con dos alas blancas que salían de su espalda, James iba vestido como superman con calzas azules, una camiseta que dejaba ver su bien formado torso y una capa roja complementaba el atuendo. Remus por otro lado iba vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa del mismo color, capa y sombrero negro y por ultimo un antifaz del mismo color que el resto, era el zorro. Cuando dirigieron sus miradas a la escalera que daba a la habitación delas chicas quedaron completamente anonadados.

Lily iba vestida con una mini falda azul y una polerita blanca con la S de superman y una capa roja, calzada con botas largas de color rojo. La seguía Susan quien iba con una mini roja, una blusita de manga ¾ del mismo tono con los primeros botones desabrochados, unas botas largas negras, un cinturón del cual salía una colita de diablo y unos cachitos en una diadema con un tridente en mano. Por ultimo venia Eli con una mini de cuero negra, una blusita como la de su hermana, pero negras, botas altas del mismo color y por ultimo un par de alas que salían de su espalda también negras. Susan se dirigió a donde se encontraba su novio y salieron por el retrato, seguidos de Lily y James, dejando solos a Sirius y Eli, él fue donde se encontraba la chica, había llegado la hora.

-Te vez muy bella- le dijo

-Gracias, tu te vez bien- le respondió huyendo de la mirada del chico

-Eli, entiéndeme, yo no estaba con esa arpía... nunca te engañaría...

-¿Entonces esas fotos son mentira?- lo interrumpió

-Por supuesto, yo nunca haría algo así contigo...

-¿Donde andabas si entonces no andabas con esa... cualquiera?

-Hablaba con Dumbledore, me tenia noticias de mi prima

-Yo... no se como creerte, como saber que no me estas mintiendo...

-Lo se y por eso te quiero demostrar que es verdad lo que te digo...

-¿Y como lo harás?

-Acompáñame al baile y sabrás- le dijo Sirius tomándole la mano y dirigiéndose al gran comedor, al llegar vieron a las dos parejas sentadas en una de las mesas junto a ... ¿Dumbledore!

-Por fin llegan- dijo James

-Bueno Sr. Black, dígame en que lo puedo ayudar...

-Director, usted me podría decir ¿en donde me encontraba el día que me mandaron a llamar en el entrenamiento de quidditch?- le pregunto Sirius

-En mi despacho naturalmente, yo le estaba dando noticias de su prima, ahora si me disculpan, me tengo que retirar a la mesa de profesores,

-Muchas gracias seños¿ves Eli que yo no te mentía? Nunca y escúchame bien, nunca te haría algo así.

-Yo... yo... no lo puedo creer...

-¿Que no puedes creer?- pregunto ahora Susan

-O sea... tu nunca... ¿tu nunca me engañaste?

-Nunca... por lo mismo... Eli mi amor... ¿volverías a ser mi novia?

-Sirius... yo... yo...

-Tú...

-Yo... acepto...-dijo Eli tirándose en los brazos de su novio y dándose ese beso que ya ambos ansiaban y necesitaban. La cena transcurrió muy romántica, Cuando termino comenzó el baile, el cual las tres parejas aceptaron gustosas, de vez en cuando paraban para beber algo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El baile había terminado, todos se estaban retirando a sus respectivos cuartos o a destinos desconocidos. Susan, Remus, Lily y James se dirigían ya cada uno a su habitación. Sirius y Eli en cambio, se besaban apasionadamente.

-Sirius... quiero estar contigo...- le dijo entrecortadamente

-Ven, conozco un lugar en donde podemos estar tranquilos- le susurro al oído

Sin dejar de besarse, Sirius la condujo al séptimo piso, en donde de la nada apareció una puerta, al entrar, vieron una habitación con paredes color rojo suave, una gran cama en el centro, velas aromáticas del mismo tono que la habitación y una música muy linda de fondo que complementaba el ambiente romántico.

_** Despacio comienzo en tu boca**_

_**Despacio y sin quitarte la ropa**_

_**Mi cama no merece tu cuerpo**_

_**Virgen como el amazonas**_

_**Mucho para un lobo cazador**_

_**Pero ideal para el amor... **_

Se besaban cada vez mas apasionadamente, jugando con sus lenguas, poco a poco, Sirius fue bajando al cuello de su novia, besando cada rincón...

_** Despacio voy por tu corazón**_

_**despacio y me detiene un botón**_

_**y mientras dices basta me ayudas**_

_**esa guerra en tu vientre**_

_**entre el sigue y el detente**_

_**que hacen decisivo el presente... **_

Cuando la ropa ya estorbaba, Eli comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Sirius, para recorrer libremente su torso desnudo, el hacia lo mismo con la blusa de ella. Cuando ambos lograron su objetivo, comenzaron con caricias mas intimas y placenteras...

**_ También es mi primera vez_**

_**pondré el concierto de Aranjuez**_

_**para relajarnos juntos**_

_**también es mi primera vez**_

_**siente como tiemblo ya ves**_

_**tuve sexo mil veces**_

_**pero nunca hice el amor... **_

Cuando Sirius ya se encontraba con el pantalón desabrochado se detuvo de golpe...

-Eli, pequeña ¿estas segura de esto?-pregunto con voz preocupada- no quiero que te sientas obligada

-Si mi niño, estoy mas que segura- le dijo tomando el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos con dulzura- ¿Por que me lo preguntas?

-Porque no deseo obligarte a hacer nada en contra de tu voluntad... no quiero que seas una mas...- concluyo en un susurro

-Sirius... ¿tu me amas?

-Con toda el alma- respondió con total sinceridad

-Entonces no tengo por que ser una mas- le dijo dándole un tierno beso en la nariz

-Tienes razón, es la primera vez que lo haré por amor- le dijo besándola con mucha más pasión...

_** Despacio voy por tu cintura**_

_**despacio y me detiene una duda**_

_**si es que realmente merezco**_

_**robarme a la niña**_

_**y regalarte a la mujer**_

_**e inscribirme en tu ayer... **_

Así continuaron hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos. Cuando supo que su novia estaba preparada, la miro a los ojos y le pregunto con la mirada, ella asintió lentamente, el miedo se reflejaba en su mirada...

_** También es mi primera vez**_

_**pondré el concierto de Aranjuez**_

_**para relajarnos juntos**_

_**También es mi primera vez**_

_**Siente como tiemblo ya ves**_

_**Tuve sexo mil veces**_

_**Pero nunca hice el amor... **_

-Pequeña, si quieres que me detenga, solo dime ¿ya?- le dijo en un cariñoso susurro al que Eli respondió con un suave beso en los labios de el. Poco a poco fue entrando en ella, con la mayor delicadeza posible, al principio, Eli sintió un pequeño dolor, el cual se fue transformando luego en placer, ambos fusionados en uno solo, al mismo ritmo, logrando llegar al mismo tiempo al mejor de los extasis. Cuando ambos llegaron a la cúspide del placer, se encontraban exhaustos, pero felices, por fin habían demostrado cuanto se amaban el uno al otro. Ambos estaban abrazados, lentamente se quedaron dormidos, esa fue sin duda, una de las mejores noches de la pareja, una noche que jamás olvidarian.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Bueno, aquí termina un nuevo capi, espero que les haya gustado y el song fic tambn... bueno eso seria... deséenme suerte que el lunes tengo una obra y quero que todo salga bien, de ser así, prometo actualizar el próximo **domingo 8 de octubre**, de lo contrario... ahí vere cuando lo haré... pero no sere malita, prometo que ahora tardare menos en hacerlo... La canción del song fic **es Primera Vez** **de Ricardo Arjona**... aiozzz **Monikita de Lupin.**_


	13. En tú lugar

_Holas! Aquí toy de nuevo con un chap nuevo... disculpen la tardanza, se supone que debería haber actualizado ayer... pero no pude porque estaba haciendo una "redecoración" en mi habitación... este capi va dedicado especialmente a **Pal, loanli malfoy, hol, hermione granger de potter, PauliLupin, MarianeRadcliffe, UsagiPotter, Ro Radcliffe y Naranjita**__ya que ellas me han dejado criticas en el ultimo capi espero que les guste... les tengo una propuesta... al final del chap D ahora... ¡A leer!_

**Capitulo XII: "En tú lugar"**

A la mañana siguiente Sirius le acariciaba el cabello a su novia, observándola dormir, a los minutos después despertó Eli.

-¿Como amaneciste, pequeña?- le pregunto Sirius dándole un fugaz beso en los labios

-De la mejor forma... contigo- le respondió abrazándolo- A sido la mejor noche de mi vida

-La mía también

-¿Y que hora es?- pregunto Eli desperezándose

-Deben ser las 11 aproximadamente- le dijo su novio, despreocupadamente

-¡Diablos! Mi hermana y Lily me mataran...- dijo mientras se vestía apresuradamente

-¿Y por que?

-Porque e estado toda la noche desaparecida, pero no te preocupes, si hablo con ellas no te harán nada... espero- concluyo en un susurro

-Entonces será mejor que vallamos juntos- dijo mientras el también se vestía

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Susan estaba despertando, cuando se dirigía al baño, se dio cuenta que Eli todavía no llegaba, ya vería donde había pasado la noche y la interrogaría junto con Lily, la pelirroja ya se estaba vistiendo. Al salir del baño, Lily leia un libro, en eso se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando ver a una Eli muy feliz.

-Miren quien a llegado- dijo Lily

-¿Son estas horas de llegada?- pregunto Susan con un tono de voz falsamente reprochador

-¡Hola chicas!, esta lindo el día, ¿no creen?- dijo Eli tirándose en su cama

-¿Y donde pasaste la noche?- pregunto curiosamente su gemela-Con el vecino- respondió en son de broma- ¿No es obvio?

-¿Como lo pasaste?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Muy bien, fue la mejor noche de mi vida- respondió como en las nubes

-O sea que... tu y Sirius... ustedes...- trato de decir Lily

-Sip- respondió simplemente Eli un poquito sonrojada

-¿Y como fue?- pregunto ahora su hermana

-Fue... Maravilloso...- respondió en un tono soñador

-¡Muchas felicidades!- dijeron al unísono la ojiverde y la castaña

-Por lo visto fue una muy buena reconciliación- le dijo picaramente Susan- Ya, será mejor que te cambien de ropa y bajemos a las cocinas, que el desayuno ya acabo y seguramente nuestros novios estarán ahí.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Sirius llego a su habitación, los chicos (menos la rata) estaban por bajar a las cocinas, cuando lo vieron, lo atacaron a preguntas.

-Por lo visto te has reconciliado con tu Eli ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto Remus

-Estas acertando, querido lunático

-Que habrá pasado anoche para que se reconciliaran y no llegaran hasta hoy en la mañana- dijo James mirándolo picaramente

-Si, que manera habrá tenido de reconciliación- continuo siguiéndole el juego Remus

-¿Y como fue?- pregunto curiosamente cornamenta

-Un caballero no tiene memoria- dijo memorablemente Sirius, James al escuchar esto empezó a mirar para todas partes- ¿Que buscas?

-Al famoso caballero- respondió James, sacando un par de carcajadas

Será mejor que te cambies, te esperamos para bajar a las cocinas donde de seguro estarán las chicas- dijo Remus

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando llegaron a las cocinas encontraron a las chicas, quienes habían llegado hace poco y recién se disponían a tomar desayuno. Cada uno de dirigió a saludar a su respectiva novia. Estaban solos tomando tranquilamente desayuno cuando Susan se dirigió hacia Sirius.

-Black, mas te vale que no le hagas nada a Eli ahora, de lo contrario te quedaras sin celebrar el día del padre- le dijo con voz amenazadora a lo que Sirius asintió energéticamente

-¡Por Merlín! Que son violentas estas gemelas- comento James recibiendo una mirada fulminante de las susodichas antes de convertirse en una carcajada general. Cuando terminaron las chicas se fueron de las cocinas junto con James con la excusa que debían hacer un par de deberes. Remus ya sospechaba que algo le ocultaba su novia ya que siempre que intentaba acercarse a ella, preguntarle o acompañarla, esta buscaba una forma de evadirlo.

Lily, Eli, Susan y James se encontraban en la sala multipropósito, era el ultimo día que entrenarían ya que dominaban el hacerse animagas por tiempo indefinido y también porque la otra semana comenzarían con los cursos de aurors y con eso quedarían completamente agotados. En la sala ahora había una hermosa loba con ojos castaños muy brillantes, un hermoso fénix con los ojos sorprendentemente verdes y por ultimo una gran pantera negra con los ojos similares a los de la loba. Los entrenamientos se les estaban haciendo muy difíciles de llevar ya que sabían que Remus había comenzado a sospechar y no sabían que más inventar ya que a Susan no le gustaba mentirle a su novio.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común encontraron a Sirius y Remus jugando una partida de ajedrez, cuando vieron a sus novias abandonaron momentáneamente el juego y saludaron a los recién llegados.

-Hola mi niña... ¿donde andabas?- le pregunto Remus a su novia

-Haciendo unos deberes- respondió ella huyendo de su mirada

-¿Y de que si se puede saber?

-Remus, eso a ti no te incumbe, eres tan desconfiado- respondió Susan

-Su, pero si solo era una pregunta, ¿que te ocurre?- pregunto alarmado, a lo que Sirius se adelanto

-Tranquilo lunático, de seguro esta así de irritable porque esta en "_sus días_" –dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de sus amigos

-Como te atreves Sirius Black- dijo Susan roja como el cabello de su amiga- Nunca has sabido como es sentirse así- le grito saliendo directo a su habitación

-Eres un maldito insensible, Black y ustedes también- dijo Lily saliendo con Eli detrás de su amiga

-Creo que no era una sino dos- dijo James

-Bien, volvamos con nuestro juego lunático, que te voy ganando- dijo Sirius volviendo la vista al tablero de ajedrez.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la habitación de las chicas, Susan estaba hecha una furia, dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

-Esta vez tu novio se paso- le dijo a Eli cuando esta entraba

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo y no solo el, también James y Remus por apoyarlos- dijo Lily

-Bueno, no nos tiene que sorprender... son hombres... creen que es tan fácil ser mujer...- agrego Eli

-Se me a ocurrido una idea genial- dijo Susan con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-¿Que a pasado por tu loca cabecita?- pregunto Eli

-Haremos que se sientan como una mujer en "_esos días_"- explico a Eli y Lily- haremos los hechizos correspondientes cuando estén dormidos, será fácil y sencillo ya que las tres somos buenas en esto... ¿Están conmigo?

-Por supuesto- respondieron las otras dos chicas al unísono

-Esperaremos a la media noche entonces...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ya era media noche y las chicas iban sigilosamente al cuarto de los chicos, cuando llegaron, abrieron la puerta sigilosamente y entraron. Apenas lo hicieron cada una de fue a la cama de su respectivo novio. Al hacerlo, quedaron completamente embobadas. James y Sirius dormían solo con bóxer y tenían todas las sabanas en el suelo, mientras que Remus solo dormía con la parte de abajo del pijama, los tres dejaban a la vista su bien formado torso Chicas, no babeen tanto que el teclado puede descomponerse xDD Cuando salieron del momentáneo shock, murmuraron al unísono el encantamiento, al terminarlo se fueron a su habitación a esperar ansiosas el día siguiente.

Cuando los chicos despertaron, se sintieron extraños, pero no sabían que les sucedía, pero pensaron que debía ser algo de lo que habían comido la noche anterior, no le hicieron caso, se vistieron y bajaron.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿cómo amanecieron?- saludo Eli

-Hola amor, bien, pero siento un dolor en la parte baja del vientre que cada vez se hace más intenso- dijo Sirius

-Y a nosotros nos sucede lo mismo- dijo James apuntándose a si mismo y a Remus

-Que raro- dijo Lily tratando de ahogar una risita- Seguramente algo que comieron les callo mal- agrego inocente

-Eli, ¿Encuentras que me veo gordo con esta túnica?- pregunto Sirius, las chicas al escuchar esto estallaron en carcajadas que pararon al ver que Sirius las miraba con el entrecejo fruncido

-No, para nada- respondió Eli tratando de aguantar la risa, cosa que no le resulto mucho ya que comenzó nuevamente

-No se rían de la desgracia ajena- dijo Remus con James asintiendo

-Ay chicos, que han amanecido sensibles hoy- le dijo Susan

-Si, están irritables- dijo Lily volviendo a reírse

Las clases de la mañana transcurrieron con relativa tranquilidad a excepción de un par de ataques de inseguridad de parte de los chicos y otros ataques de risas de las chicas, lo que les produjo un par de regaños, cortesía de los profesores.

A la hora de la cena, los chicos ya tenían "leves" sospechas con respecto a quienes eran las responsables de todo lo que les sucedía, por lo que cuando estaban en la sala común confirmaron las dudas.

-Chicas, ¿ustedes por casualidad solamente, no habrán sido las responsables de lo que nos sucede?- pregunto como que no quiere la cosa, James

-¿Y que les hace pensar que nosotras haríamos tal cosa?- pregunto Eli con una voz tan inocente que no convencía a nadie

-¿Será porque se han reído todo el día de nosotros y por venganza?- pregunto a su vez Remus

-Esta bien, somos culpables de todos los hechos, pero como nos hemos divertido- dijo Lily

¿Por que nos hacen esto y hasta cuando?- pregunto esta vez Sirius

-Bueno, el hechizo lo hicimos para que se enteren, aunque sea 1/8 de lo que es en realidad, lo que nosotras sentimos durante "_esos días" _ y el hechizo durara hasta mañana- explico Susan

-Son crueles- dijo Sirius

-Lo sabemos- dijo Lily

-Y a mucha honra- dijeron al unísono las gemelas

-Si ser mujer entonces significa sufrir todo esto y mas, me alegro de ser hombre- dijo James

-Y eso que les sucede ahora no es nada comparado con todo lo demás- dijo Susan

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los días pasaban mas rápido de lo que les gustaría, generalmente tenían muy pocos momentos libres ya que cada vez se encontraban mas cerca los _extasis _y esto hacia que pasaran gran parte del día, después de clases, en la biblioteca estudiando o haciendo deberes para todas las asignaturas que cursaban cada uno. El sábado siguiente había llegado y el despertador sonó a las 6 de la madrugada.

-Eli, despierta que hoy comenzamos con el entrenamiento físico.- Decía Lily intentando despertar a la castaña

-Un ratito mas, Lily...- decía enterrando su rostro en la almohada

-Vamos Eli, levántate ahora o llegaras tarde, yo por mientras me quedare durmiendo por ti- dijo perversamente Susan

-¿Que hora es?- pregunto adormilada

-Las 6:30- respondió Lily

**-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿LAS 6:30?!**- grito Eli- ¿por que no me despertaron antes?- pregunto entrando al baño

-Si lo hice, solo decías que querías dormir mas- replico Lily. Cuando Eli salió del baño, Susan le dijo

-Disfruten el entrenamiento físico, yo por mientras dormiré un ratito mas por ustedes...

-Si, claro, mejor vamos- dijo Eli retirándose con Lily a encontrarse con sus novios para ir a los jardines para su entrenamiento.

Susan y Remus se encontraban tranquilamente desayunando, por mientras que los chicos llegaban del entrenamiento, en esos momentos, justo venían llegando, completamente agotados según se podían ver.

-Buenos Días- dijeron Remus y Susan a los recién llegados, mientras que las chicas se tiraban en las sillas y atacaban la comida la igual que los chicos

-¿Y como les fue en el primer entrenamiento?- pregunto Susan

-Agotador, un abuso, ¡terrible!- dijo Eli- y todos los sinónimos que se le parezcan

-No creo que haya sido tanto- dijo Sirius- lo que pasa es que ustedes no están acostumbradas al deporte y entrenamiento

-¿Y que consideras que fue un abuso?- pregunto Remus

-Nos hicieron trotar y luego correr por todos los jardines del castillo, luego hacer abdominales y lagartijas y un montón de cosas mas- dijo Lily- ¡¡¡si parecía un ejercito militar!!!

-¡Me duelen partes de mi cuerpo que no conocía!- dijo Eli

-¿No querían estudiar para aurors? Ahora tienen que aguantar- dijo Susan

-Ojala que todo esto valga la pena- suspiró Lily

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Bueno aquí termina un nuevo capi, no esta muy interesante... pero los siguientes vienen mejores... ahora la propuesta que les tengo... si superamos ahora los... mmm... 55 reviews les adelantare el nombre los capítulos que sigan según el orden correspondiente... como una especie de premio... ahora por haber dejado hartos reviews les adelantare el nombre del chap que viene... se llamara **"Nuestra primera Luna llena, juntos" **ya saben lo que deben hacer para que la próxima les adelante el titulo... tratare de actualizar **el domingo 15 de octubre**... beshitos y nos estamos leyendo... **Monikita de Lupin**..._


	14. Nuestra primera luna llena juntos

_Holas! Aquí toy de nuevo, tal como les dije hoy domingo, bueno, no tengo mucho animo para nada, ahora **¡A leer!**_

**Capitulo XIV: "Nuestra primera luna llena, juntos"**

Los días pasaban cada vez mas rápido y ya se encontraban a mediados de marzo, Sirius, Eli, Lily y James se estaban preparando ya que ese sábado tendrían una prueba para ver su ya adquirida habilidad física. Pero eso les traía un problema, que no podrían acompañar a Remus en su transformación, ahora los merodeadores la rata no cuenta) se lo estaban comunicando a él, pero "accidentalmente" las chicas iban pasando por ahí y se incluyeron en la conversación.

-¿Y que planean ahora?- pregunto Susan sentándose en el regazo de su novio

-Nada malo- le respondió Remus, abrazándola por la cintura para atraerla mas hacia él

-Solo le comunicábamos a nuestro querido amigo que por esta vez no lo podemos acompañar en su transformación- le informo Sirius, guiñándole el ojo a Susan sin que Remus se percatara de ello

-Chicos, no importa, no se preocupen, yo puedo ir solo- dijo Remus

-¿Cómo que iras solo?- pregunto Susan

-Si, porque los chicos no irán esta luna llena y Peter esta en la enfermería- le respondió su novio

-No, no iras solo, yo iré contigo. Respondió muy convencida Susan

-Claro que iré solo, tú no puedes ir... te podría lastimar...

-No Remus, no lo harás...

-No te puedo asegurar eso Susan, tú sabes que en ese estado pierdo la conciencia de mis actos, no pienso racionalmente...

-Si, lo sé, pero no me harás daño, Remus, este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, yo, junto a la chicas y con ayuda de los chicos, hemos estado entrenando durante poco mas de dos meses, por eso desaparecía de repente... soy una animaga- Remus al escuchar estas palabras se quedo sin habla, estaba completamente sorprendido, no podía creer lo que su novia había hecho por el- ¿Y que dices?

-Yo... yo... estoy muy sorprendido

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor!- dijo Susan abrazando a su novio y besándolo apasionadamente

-¡Oian! ¡Que hay personas presente!- dijo Sirius sacando una risita de parte de ellos

-Entonces deberás preparar las cosas para que lleves- dijo James

-Si, con las chicas, esta noche "asaltaremos" la enfermería para conseguir un par de pociones por precaución, no te preocupes- le dijo Lily

-Pero para eso necesitaremos tú capa, James- dijo Eli

-Por supuesto, esta arriba, la traigo enseguida- dijo James perdiéndose escalera arriba.

Era un poco antes de media noche y las chicas iban debajo de la capa invisible camino a la enfermería, sacaron un par de pociones para heridas, unas vendas y otras cosas mas que quizás Susan necesitaría utilizar la próxima noche, después de eso se fueron a su habitación para descansar ya que las tres necesitarían fuerzas para los días siguientes.

El viernes llegó y Susan se encontraba muy distraída durante las clases, tanto que no tomo los apuntes de siempre y no contesto a las preguntas que hacían los profesores como acostumbraban con Lily.

-Susan, vamos, la clase termino, hoy estas en la luna, hermanita

-Vamos a almorzar mejor, menos mal que no tenemos clases en las tardes o de lo contrario no hubieras prestado la atención necesaria

-Si, Lily, vamos- dijo Susan tomando sus cosas y saliendo del aula

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto de pronto Eli

-¿Cómo me encuentro?, Bien ¿Por qué no seria así?- respondió Susan

-Vamos Su, te conocemos suficiente como para decir que no tienes nada, cuéntanos, somos tus amigas- dijo la pelirroja

-Tengo miedo- confeso- No se como reaccionare o como el lo hará, me siento insegura de no poder transformarme por los nervios

-Tranquila Su, hasta ahora lo has hecho excelente, no tendría por que irte mal- le dijo Eli, Susan les sonrió con timidez

-Gracias chicas por estar siempre ahí conmigo y apoyándome en mis locuras y decisiones- les dijo abrazándolas

-Para eso están las amigas- le dijo su hermana- Ahora vamos al gran comedor que me muero de hambre, generalmente estas charlas me abren el apetito

-Eli, tu siempre tienes hambre- dijo Susan riendo de su hermana y caminando hacia la mesa, en donde ya se encontraban los chicos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ya había llegado la hora y todos se encontraban en la habitación de los chicos, Susan ya tenia las cosas listas en la mochila, que posiblemente tendría que usar.

-Ya es la hora de que valla bajando, Susan si no quieres ir, lo entenderé, puedo hacerlo solo...

-Pero que dices, Remus, yo te acompañare si o si

-Esta bien, nos encontraremos en la casa de los gritos en unos instantes mas- le dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación

-Susan, cuídate por favor- le dijo Eli abrazándola- no te arriesgues demasiado

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- le respondió la castaña- suerte en tu prueba y no te canses tan luego, y tu también Lily

-Trata de que no te muerda- le recomendó James

-Y si lo hace, ten el antídoto a mano. Tranquilízate que de lo contrario no te podrás transformar como debe ser- le recomendó esta vez Sirius

-Ya chicos, que les valla bien en el examen, me voy a acompañar a mi novio- se despidió Susan poniéndose la mochila y cubriéndose con la capa invisible de James

-¡Cuídate!- escucho que le decían 4 voces antes de bajar por las escaleras y dirigirse a la casa de los gritos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Remus se encontraba muy nervioso esperando a que llegara su novia y saliera la luna. No estaba seguro de querer que ella lo viera así y solamente pensar que le podía hacer daño, lo atormentaba. En esos momentos, por sus sentidos agudizados por la cercana transformación, sintió que alguien entraba en la habitación, pero se tranquilizo un poco al ver que solo se trataba de Susan.

-Ya llegue, amor, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Susan abrazándolo

-Contigo es difícil estar mal, pero debo confesar que me encuentro muy nervioso, Susan, ¿Estas segura de esto?

-Si Remus, completamente seguro

-Trata de evitar que te muerda y si te destransformaras aléjate lo mas pronto posible... Por cierto, hay algo que no me has contado... ¿Cual es tu animal?

-¿No es obvio? Soy una loba...

-Te amo mucho- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa cansada

-Yo igual- en esos momentos la luna empezaba a salir, por lo que Remus se apresuro a decirle, o mas bien a ordenarle.

-Susan, transfórmate- ella a penas escucho eso lo hizo, en el lugar en donde antes había una muchacha, ahora había una preciosa loba de color negro con ojos llamativamente castaños. Susan se quedo completamente inmovilizada al ver el horrible espectáculo que tenia enfrente y que con mucho dolor veía y escuchaba.

Remus se puso rígido y empezó a temblar, dio un gruñido, la cabeza se le alargaba al igual que su cuerpo, sintió un horrible crujido, los hombros se le ensancharon. El pelo le brotaba del rostro y las manos se retorcían hasta convertirse en garras. Soltó un grito de dolor que a Susan le toco el alma, mientras miraba impotente ese cruel espectáculo, pensando en que su dulce novio ahora se encontraba convertido en una bestia por una desgraciada maldición. Ella se quedo inmóvil, no se atrevía a acercarse por miedo a que el le hiciera daño.

El lobo no podía reconocer a quien tenia enfrente, no sabia quien era, pero algo en los ojos de la loba le dijo que no debía hacerle daño, la reconocía de algún lado, se fue acercando cada vez mas, podía sentir el miedo del otro ser, le puso una pata en la cabeza, en un gesto amigable, ante esto Susan se relajo y se termino de acercar a el lamiéndole la cara. Juntos salieron de la casa de los gritos a seguir con sus juegos al aire libre. Cuando ambos estaban ya cansados de tanto correr se tiraron en la hierba. Susan calculaba que debían quedar aproximadamente un par de horas antes del amanecer, por lo tanto creyó conveniente regresar a la casa. Al parecer el lobo no estaba de acuerdo, ya que intento tirársele encima, ella alcanzo a reaccionar y se puso a la defensiva, el al ver que esta estaba dispuesta a defenderse empezó a atacarse a si mismo. Susan estaba desesperada, no sabia que hacer, por lo que lo ataco para que se detuviera, este al ver eso, le araño con furia la pata delantera, a ella no le importo y lo guió a la casa, al llegas la luna ya empezaba a desaparecer. Cuando lo hizo completamente el lobo empezó a transformarse, con un ultimo aullido de dolor se transformo en Remus, Susan al ver a su novio se acerco y lo ayudo a tenderse en la cama que allí había.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto su novia, apartándole el cabello húmedo que caía en su rostro

-Algo adolorido y cansado- le respondió, en eso vio la herida de su novia en el brazo, que sangraba levemente- ¿Eso te lo hice yo?- pregunto con miedo en la voz

-No te preocupes, no es nada- le respondió quitándole importancia al asunto

-Lo siento mucho, déjame curarte por favor...

-No te preocupes, Remus, soy yo quien debería curarte a ti- le dijo recostándolo en la cama y sacándole la camisa con mucho cuidado para curarle las heridas que se había auto inflingido. Cuando ella termino, él tomo la poción y le curo a ella la herida que le había provocado. Cuando ambos estuvieron bien, Susan saco un chocolate de su mochila, lo repartió y lo comieron para reponer fuerzas, al rato después se fueron al castillo. En los jardines seguramente estarían los chicos dando el examen que tenían. Se fueron a descansar un rato, entre que los chicos llegaban, por lo que se dirigieron a la habitación de los merodeadores quedándose ambos dormidos en la cama de Remus.

-¿A que no se ven lindos así?- pregunto Eli al ver a la pareja dormir abrazados, placidamente, con voz falsamente dulce

-Ay Eli, deja que duerman, deben estar agotados- dijo en un susurro reprochador Lily

-Pero si parecen dos angelitos- agrego Sirius como una madre- Tan tranquilos...

-¿Cómo les habrá ido anoche?- pregunto James

-Por lo visto bien, o de lo contrario no estarían así- contesto Eli- chicos, ya es tarde, despertemos a esta parejita de una manera sutil- concluyo con una sonrisa psicotica en el rostro

-Mejor no, tu sabes como es el genio de Susan si la despiertan, y mas ahora...

-Ay Lily, no seas aguafiestas...- dijo Eli acercándose a la cama, cuando ya estaba a punto de decir el hechizo una voz la detuvo

-Un momentito, no se te ocurra hacer algo como lo que estas pensando o de lo contrario te arrepentirás...

-¡Susy! Pero que te hace pensar que yo haría algo malo... y menos contigo- contesto inocentemente Eli

-por favor, Elizabeth, no mientas, que te conozco demasiado...

-Pero hermanita querida del alma, ¿que te hace pensar eso, de que YO te haría algo?

-Será porque escuche toda la conversación...

-¿No estabas durmiendo?- pregunto Sirius

-Con sus gritos eso es imposible- respondió Remus

-Que nosotros no gritamos...

-Ya... Eli, no mientas mas, eso no le conviene a tu karma- dijo Susan

-Cuidadito con mi karma, Susy querida, que esta supercalifragilisticexpealidocious...

-¿Que esta **QUÉ**? – preguntaron al unísono Sirius, Remus y James

-que esta supercalifragilisticexpealidocious – repitió Eli como si nada

-¿Y esta, que se fumó?- pregunto Sirius preocupado por la salud mental de su novia

-Yo no e fumado nada... últimamente- se le salió a Eli- ¡Ups!

-¿Como es eso?- preguntó Lily, creo que nos debes una explicación

-Si, como no... no te hagas la loca, que tú me obligaste...

-¿Que yo qué?

-¿Algo que compartir?- pregunto James

-Bueno, que... Ay Susy, explícale a estos lentos...- dijo Eli

-¿Por que yo?- pregunto, pero se apresuro al ver la mirada de todos sobre ella- Bueno, probamos una vez en las vacaciones, pero solo fue una...

-¡¿Y como es?!- pregunto Sirius haciéndose el loco

-Si, claro, como si tu nunca hubieses probado- dijo Eli

-Ya, dejemos este tema, ¿chicos, como les fue anoche?- pregunto James al ver al mirada suplicante de su novia

-Bien, tan solo tuvimos un par de percances, pero nada de mayor importancia- dijo Susan

-Y a ustedes, ¿Como les fue en su examen?- pregunto Remus.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Bueno aquí termina un nuevo capi, no tengo muchas ganas de comentar, el próximo chap no se cuando lo subire, depende de como salga un par de cosas que tienen que pasar... también los dejo dejo invitados a mi song fic, **"No me ames"** de pareja Harry-Herms, para quienes les guste esa pareja... dejenme sus comentarios para ver si aunque sea con eso me suben el animo... aiozz**... Monikita de Lupin**..._


	15. Amenazas

_Hola a todos, despues de tanto tiempo sin actualizar creo que van mas de dos meses) aqui aparesco nuevamente, primero que nada, me gustaria ofrecerles mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero lo que paso fue lo siguiente... Estuve muy atareada haciendo un trabajo para la ruta Quetzal (que si pude entregar ) y en el colegio con las pruebas finales y viendo que pudiera eximirme de los examenes finales (que tambien lo logre D). Pero no los molesto mas con mis cosas, antes de que empiece el capitulo, vamos a hacer un pequeño resumen de lo pasado en los capitulos anteriores..._

**_En el capitulo anterior, Susan le da su regalo a Remus, que resulta ser su transformacion a animago, lo acompaña por primera vez en una luna llena, cosa que tuvo un par de accidentes, pero nada grave, solo cosas que hicieron reforzar aún mas el amor de esta pareja. Por otro lado estan Lily, Eli, Sirius y James en su curso para aurors, ellos habian tenido un examen de habilidad y cosas asi, ¿Eli podra haberlo pasado? Eso lo veremos ahora.._**. a continuacion les dejo el decimo quinto capitulo de _"Los merodeadores enamorados de las witch"_

**Capitulo XV: "Amenazas"**

-¡¡¡Fue horrible!!! Son unos abusivos, sobre todo con niñas inocentes como yo- dijo Eli

-¡¿Has dicho inocente?!- pregunto Lily

-De inocente no te queda nada- dijo Susan mirando a su hermana y siguiéndole el juego a su amiga

-Ay que son malas, esta bien... No tan inocente...

-Ya y según tú, ¿Por que son tan abusivos?- pregunto Remus

-Porque nos hicieron hacer un circuito, estilo carrera militar con camuflaje y todo incluido, insisto, ¡¡¡Es corrupción!!! Son unos abu...

-Si, si, si, sabemos que son unos abusivos y bla bla bla- la corto Susan- Pero ¿Pasaron la prueba?

-¡Por supuesto!, aunque a Eli le costo un poco mas de trabajo- dijo Sirius

-¡Oye! ¿que quieres decir con eso?, si yo fui una de las mejores...

-Una de las que mejor se lucio con su "leve" enredo- agrego James con una sonrisa burlona

-No me recuerdes eso...

-¿Que te paso, Eli?- pregunto Susan

-Bueno, en una parte del circuito había que pasar a rastras por debajo de una red de alambres y en eso... me enrede...

_** Flash Back **_

Eli venia corriendo con el corazón en la mano, ya completamente agotada, en eso llego donde tenían que arrastrarse por debajo de una malla de alambres, cuando iba por la mitad, sintió un tirón, ¡Su cabello se le había enganchado!, no podía desenredarse y ya perdía mucho tiempo, todo el resto del grupo estaba divertidísimo con la escena, hasta que Sirius, en un ataque de compasión por su novia, la desenredo y ella replico mirando al cielo...

-¡Que hice yo para merecer esto! ¡Tu me odias, Merlín!- mientras el resto del grupo la miraba raro. Estaban empezando a dudar de la salud mental de la chica.

-Srta. Diwson, mejor el examen se lo tomare mañana- le dijo el profesor temiendo por las facultades mentales de su alumna

-¡No! Eso nunca, Elizabeth Diwson nunca se rinde- replicó, sus amigos al escucharla pusieron los ojos en blanco. Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a hacer el circuito nuevamente, esta vez sin tantos percances.

_** Fin Flash Back **_

-Jajaja... la hubieras visto... Jajaja- se burlaban Lily y James

-Si, búrlense, como si no hubiese pasado suficiente vergüenza ya- Rebatió Eli haciendo pucheritos- Lo peor es que mañana tendremos que dar otro examen con una prueba de habilidad física y mágica, como un simulacro, es **¡HORRIBLE!**

-Bueno Eli, ¿no querías ser auror? Ahora deberás pagar las consecuencias, además que con esto te ahorraras dos años de estar en la academia- le dijo Susan

-¿Alguien tiene hambre?- pregunto de pronto Sirius, los otros al escucharlo pusieron los ojos en blanco pero apoyaron la idea, así fueron a las cocinas, luego hicieron algunos deberes, a eso de media tarde, fueron a la sala multipropósito y celebraron el cumpleaños de Remus, quien ya era mayor de edad, él ultimo de todos en cumplirla.

**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron temprano, ya que los chicos, léase Eli, Sirius, James y Lily, tendrían el examen de habilidad física y mágica esa mañana y Susan con Remus irían a verlos. Estaban en el desayuno, cuando llego el correo, en eso delante de Lily se posó una lechuza que, al leerla, frunció el entrecejo un momento, para luego quemarla con la punta de la varita.

-Lily, ¿Qué decía?- pregunto Susan

-¡Nah! Puras tonterías...

-¿Y de quien si se puede saber?- pregunto ahora Eli

-De nadie- respondió la pelirroja con poca paciencia- Será mejor que vallamos caminando a los jardines, que tengo entendido, es donde se realizaran los exámenes-simulacros – concluyó dirigiéndose a la salida. El examen concluyó con todos, o casi todos, en excelente estado, o sea aprobados.

Todos los días, sin excepción a Lily le llegaban cartas anónimas, está las miraba y las guardaba, por mas que Susan y Eli intentaban sonsacarle algo, esta rehuía y terminaba por no decirles nada. La temporada de quidditch estaba por terminar, el ultimo partido de la temporada seria Gryffindor v/s Slytherin en dos semanas mas, por lo que James se empeñaba por entrenar casi a diario, cosa que se les hacia realmente difícil, ya que también debían estudiar para los extasis, los cuales serian en menos de 2 meses. Estaban en uno de esos entrenamientos, mientras que Lily y Remus estaban en la biblioteca, estudiando, se encontraban en eso cuando una nueva lechuza apareció dejándole a Lily una nota nueva. Lily la estaba guardando cuando en eso irrumpieron de repente en la biblioteca Susan y Eli.

-¡Pero que sucede aquí!- grito Madame Pince al verlas llegar tan ruidosamente

-Chicas, ¿Ustedes no deberían estar en el campo de quidditch?- pregunto Remus

-Lily... James...- trataba de decir Susan entrecortadamente

-¿Que James que?- pregunto histérica Lily

-James... James se accidentó- contesto Eli

-¿Donde esta?- pregunto Remus

-¿Y que le sucedió? **¡RESPONDAN! **, Al diablo, me voy a la enfermería- contesto Lily saliendo de la biblioteca

-¡Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo en la biblioteca!- les grito la bibliotecaria

-¡Por que no se va y se encierra con esos horribles libros y nos deja en paz por una maldita vez en su vida!, ¡Maldita vieja del demonio!- le grito Eli dejando sorprendida a Madame Pince y estupefactos a Susan y Remus...

**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**

En la enfermería, James ya iba saliendo, solo había sufrido una fractura, nada tan grave como para que madame Pomfrey no pudiera curar en un momento, cuando se encontró con Lily quien se veía desesperada.

-James ¿Que te ocurrió? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto aceleradamente

-Tranquila princesa, solo fue una pequeña fractura, nada que madame Pomfrey no pudiera arreglar en un par de minutos

-Entonces tenemos que hablar- dijo seriamente la pelirroja- ¿Te parece que salgamos al jardín?

-Por supuesto- contesto preocupado el pelinegro. Cuando llegaron se sentaron bajo la sombra del gran haya que estaba frente al lago, Lily jugaba nerviosamente con el pasto.- Lily, ¿que me tenias que decir?

-Veras, James... Yo... Yo...

-Lily, ¿qué sucede? Me estas preocupando...

-Veras, James, debemos terminar. Soltó la pelirroja mirando hacia otro lado

-Ya, Lily, en serio, dime, ¿Qué me tenias que decir?

-Eso James, que terminemos...

-Pero... ¿Por qué?, ¿Que hice mal?

-Nada James, solo que ya no te quiero...

-Ahora dime la verdad Liliana, eh hecho todo lo que esta a mi alcance, cambie mi forma de ser, todo ¿y tú ahora me dejas?

-Si, tú tan solo eras un capricho, nunca te quise- le contesto huyendo de su mirada

-Dímelo ahora de frente, y te creeré- le dijo James con dolor en la voz

-No me hagas las cosas mas difíciles de lo que son Potter- le dijo Lily con lagrimas en los ojos, corriendo hacia el castillo. James estaba destrozado, no podía creer que Lily, su Lily lo había abandonado, que había salido con él todos esos meses solo por despecho. No, definitivamente algo pasaba para que cambiara tan repentinamente de opinión, con aire abatido, volvió a la sala común.

**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**

Lily corria lo más rapido que podia para dirigirse a su habitación, queria encerrarse y llorar hasta que no le quedaran lagrimas, no podia creer lo que habia hecho, pero debia hacerlo por el bien de ambos, sobre todo por el bien de él, chocó en el camino con un par de niños de segundo, pero no le importó, entró lo mas rapido que pudo a la sala común e intentar pasar desapercibida. Solo un par de personas se dieron cuenta de su entrada, pero la dejaron, al parecer, necesitaba un momento estar sola.

**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**

James caminaba lentamente a la sala común, no tenia ánimos de ver a nadie, todavia no podia creer lo que habia pasado hace tan solo unos instantes atras, iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta cuando ya estaba en frente del retrato de la dama gorda, murmuró la ocntraseña y entró. En la sala común se encontraban Sirius jugandole una partida de ajedrez a Susan y Eli con Remus apoyando a sus respectivas parejas. No habia rastro alguno de Lily.

-James, ¿que sucedió?- le pregunto Eli al ver a su amigo con aire abatido.

-Lily terminó conmigo...- murmuro sin animo, como ausente

-A ver amigo, para la moto, ¿como es eso de que la pelirroja terminó contigo?- pregunto perplejo Sirius

-Eso, solo terminó...

-¿Y que razones te dió?- pregunto esta vez Remus

-Que solo hbaia salido conmigo por venganza, que ella nunca me quiso...

-Pero uno no puede dejar de querer a alguien de un dia para otro...

-No, en eso Sirius tiene razón, algo mas tiene que haberle pasado, James, nosotras hablaremos con Lily para ver lo que realmente sucedió, no te prometo anda, pero haremos todo lo posible- le dijo Susan, dirigiendose junto con Eli a su habitacion

-Gracias chicas- murmuro James antes que desaparecieran escaleras arriba.

**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**

Lily se encontraba en el baño, totalmente destrozada, no podia dejar de llorar, ¿como habia llegado a eso? ¿por que le tenia que suceder a ella? ¿por que cuando creia haber encontrado la felicidad esta se le esfumaba? Se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la puerta se abria y alguien se sentaba en su lado.

-Lily, ¿que sucedió?- le pregunto suavemente Susan

-Susy... No sabes...- sollozaba la pelirroja

-Lily, ¿por que terminaste con James?- pregunto esta vez Eli

-Por que... por que ya no lo quiero...

-Lily, te conocemos lo suficiente como para creerte eso, pero si no nos quieres decir la verdadera razon, no te obligaremos, solo tú sabes el porque- dijo Susan

-Solo te diremos que James esta destrozado con la decision que has tomado, nunca lo habiamos visto tan abatido y el deberitas que habia cambiado por ti- concluyó Eli

-Ya, ahora vamos a cenar, que tengo hambre. les dijo Lily- pero vamos a las cocinas, no me uiero encontrar con él.

**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**

Los dias pasaban y Lily casi no le dirigia la palabra ni la mirada a James, eso se hacia muy dificil de llevar ya que las gemelas no tenian el tiempo de antes para estar con sus respectivos novios.

James habia vuelto a ser el mismo mujeriego de siempre, o al menos eso trataba de aparentar, ya que no podia apartar a Lily de sus pensamientos y no le dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto con el por que lo habia dejado. Ella al ver la actitud del chico se entristecia cada vez mas, ¡si tan solo supieran las razones de su alejamiento!. Las gemelas cada vez que podian, intentaban que Lily les dijera al menos una palabra paa descucbrir que habia pasado, pero ya era considerada una mision imposible y si que se notaba que la pelirroja estaba en otro mundo ya que se refugiaba en los libros y casi no hablaba ni comia.

Estaban en una de esas agotadoras sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca, cuando Eli y Susan ya no daban mas, por lo que decidieron dejar a Lily "estudiar" sola para pasar un tiempo con sus novios.

-Chicas, ¿a donde van?- pregunto Lily al darse cuenta que sus amigas recogian sus cosas

-A la sala comun a ver a nuestros novios- respondio Susan

-Ademas que ya me estoy volviendo loca de tanto estudiar- agregó Eli

-¿M e traerian mi libro de runas por favor?

-Esta bien Lily, pero solo con una condicion

-¿Cual seria Susy?

-que dejaras de comportarte de esta manera tan absurda, se te fundira el cerebro- le respondio Eli

-ok- respondio resignada Lily

-¿Donde esta?

-En mi baúl, muchas gracias chicas- les dijo la pelirroja volviendo su vista a lo que estaba leyendo. Susan y Eli se dirigieron a la sala comun a buscar el libro y a buscar a sus novios para dar una vuelta por los jardines.

**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**

Las gemelas estaban llegando a la sala comun, vieron a Sirius y Remus jugando snap explosivo. James no estaba, seguramente se encontraba en el campo de quidditch volando.

-Chicas, ¿a donde van?- pregunto Remus

-A buscar un libro para Lily- le respondio su novia

-¿Y cuando pasaran un tiempo con sus novios, que los tienen bastantes abandonaditos?- pregunto Sirius haciendo un pucherito

-Cuando le dejemos el libro a Lily los vendremos a buscar y nos damos una vueltita por ahi- dijo Eli subiendo las escaleras junto con Susan en busqueda del bendito libro. Estaban revolviendo las cosas de Lily cuando encontraron lo que al parecer era el diario de la pelirroja.

-uuuy ¿que es esto?- repgunto curiosa Eli

-El diario de Lily, pero es personal- respondio Susan recalcando la ultima palabra

-Mmm... peri aqui puede Lily tener el motivo por el cual termino con James... ¿No te pica el bichito de la curiosidad?

.Estariamos invadiendo la propiedad privada de Lily...

-Ay, si no es asi, solo seria salvar el noviazgo de Lily para que no termine como esas viejas amargadas y con la unica compañia de miles y miles de gatos...

-No exajeres, aparte que Lily es alergica a los gatos...

- Esta bien, ganaste, ahi esta... pero "accidentalmente" dejo caer el diario, de este salieron trozos de pergaminos- uuy ¿que sera esto?

-No lo leas...- pero no le hizo caso a su hermana y se puso a leerlos sentandose en la cama de la pelirroja

-**¡¿QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- **pregunto sorprendida Eli...

**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**

_Bueno, aqui termina un nuevo capitulo, este es mi regalito de navidad, espero que les haya gustado, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguen fielmente la historia, en serio, ustedes me dan mucho animo para seguir adelante. ¿Que habra encontrado Eli? ¿Sera informacion relevante? eso y mucho mas lo veremos en el proximo capi. Espero que pasen unas felices fiestas junto a todos sus seres queridos y recuerden que la navidad no son solo los regalos, sino que tiene que ver mas con el amor de la familia. El proximo capitulo intentare subirlo antes de que finalice el año, probablemente el 31 de diciembre, no estoy muy segura. Muchos besos y abrazos._** _Monikita de Lupin._**


	16. Descubriendo la verdad

_Hola a todos, al final dare mis excusas por no haber actualizado... Ahora a leer..._

**_En el capitulo anterior, las gemelas van en busqueda de un libro para Lily, en este encuentran la razon por la cual Lily a terminado por James, una vez que se sepa la verdad, ¿Lily volvera con James?..._**a continuacion les dejo el decimo sexto capitulo de _"Los merodeadores enamorados de las witch"_

_**Capitulo XVI: "Descubriendo la verdad"**_

-**¡¿QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- **pregunto sorprendida Eli- "_Alejate de James o el pagará las consecuencias_", creo que eh encontrado el por que Lily a dejado a James y que era lo que decian las famosas cartitas que recibia... Pero mira esta, dice _"te lo adverti" _

-Pero quien seria tan asi como para caer tan bajo...

-Haber, dejame pensar... alguna del "club de fans de James"- dijo Eli poniendo una car pensativa.

-Si, debe haber sido alguna de ellas y esa debe haber sido la ultima que le llego, entonces James realmente no se calló de la escoba como pensamos que habia sido por puro accidente, seguramente estaba todo premeditado...- razonó Susan

Estaban pensando en quien podria ser la culpable, cuando de repente la puerta de la habitacion se abrió dejando ver a Lily.

-Chicas, encontre que se demoraban mucho, por lo que...- pero no continuo, ya que Susan y Eli se pusieron rapidamente de pie

-**¡HASTA CUANDO PENSABAS OCULTARNOS ESTO!-**le grito Eli mostrandole las cartas-amenazas

-¡¿Que estaban haciendo en mis cosas?- pregunto sorprendida la pelirroja

-¡Primero contesta a mi pregunta! que de esta no te arranzas...

-Eli, primero tranquilizate y cuenta hasta 10, Lily nos explicara... o al menos eso espero...

-2 por 5... 10... Listo, ahora **¡¿Que quieren decir estas cartas?! ¿Desde cuando las recibes? y ¿Por que no nos habias contado si se supone que somos tus amigas?**

-Creo que antes de responderles a ustedes esas preguntas, ustedes deberian explicarme ¡Que rayos hacen en mis cosas! Susan, nunca me lo hubiese esperado de ti...

-Veras pelirroja- le replicó Susan, cuando usaba ese termino, no era muy buena señal- Nosotras estabamos buscando al famoso libro que nos habias pedido, cuando en eso Eli vió tu diario, debido a la curiosidad innata de ella, lo abrió y vio estas cartitas- dijo mostrandole los papeles- Por primera vez en mi vida, agradesco esa curiosidad, o de lo contrario no se cuando nos hubiesemos enterado .

-Ya basta de explicaciones de parte nuestra y ahora responde tú a las preguntas que te e hecho- dijo Eli. Lily al ver que no tenia escapatoria se sentó en su cama y mirando las cartas con tristeza empezó a relatar...

-¿Recuerdan una carta que me llego el dia despues del cumpleaños de Remus?- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de las gemelas- Bueno, esa fue la primera que recibi, no le di importancia, pero luego ¡Me llegaban a diario!, Ya me empezaba a preocupar, un par de dias no me llegaron, pensaba que se habian cabreado, estabamos con Remus en la biblioteca caundo en eso em llego otra carta al cual decia _"te lo adverti", _me sobresalte un poco, pero cuando vi que irrumpieron tan asi en la biblioteca me empece a preocupar y tuve un mal presentimiento, por eso terminé con James. No les conte tampoco nada a ustedes por que... por que tenia miedo...

-¿Miedo a que?- pregunto Susan mas calmada

-Miedo a que les sucediera algo...

-¡¡¡Tenemos que descubrir quien es la responsable de esto!- exclamo de pronto Eli

-No, eso si que no, yo ya tomé una desicion y no cambiare de parecer...

-Si seras testaruda, ya, nosotras nos vamos con nuestros novios, si decides hacer algo, nos avisas, pero no te rogaremos- dijo Eli saliedo de la habitacion con su gemela detras.

Sirius y Remus estaban esperando a sus novias cuando en eso Eli bajo como un rayo murmurando cosas inteligibles seguida de cerca por Susan quien se encontraba con una cara de enfado.

-¿Que sucedio?- pregunto Remus cuando su novia se sento a su lado

-Que Lily es una...

-¡Eli!- la reprendió su hermana

-Pero dejame terminar... Lily es una testaruda...

-¿Por que?- pregunto esta vez Sirius

-Aqui no, mejor vamos a otro lugar. dijo Susan saliendo de la sala comun . Se dirigieron a la sala de los menesteres, la cual se convirtió en una acojedora salita, muy similar a la sala comun de ellos- Aqui esta mucho mejor

-Ahora si, ¿que paso con Lily?- pregunto nuevamente Remus

-¡A estado recibiendo amenazas todo este tiempo!- exclamo Eli reciviendo una mirada de confucion por parte de ellos

-Lo que sucede es que Lily hace aproximadamente 2 semanas, esta recibiendo notas que decian que si no se alejaba de James él pagaria las consecuencias, ella, por supuesto, no les hizo caso hasta que llego el dia del accidente de James. Antes que nosotras llegaramos a decirle la noticia, recibió una nota que decia _"te lo adverti", _por eso a cortado con James- explicó Susan bajo la mirada atónita de Remus y Sirius

-No puedo creer que Lily haya creido eso- dijo Sirius

-Y que alguien haya caido tan bajo- le siguio Remus

-Opinamos lo mismo. dijo Eli- Ahora... ¿Como podriamos encontrar a la culpable?

-Primero necesitariamos ver la caligrafia, pero para eso deberiamos tener una de esas notas- dijo Remus

-Eso no es problema- dijo Eli- Aqui tengo la ultima nota, pero ¡seria imposible conseguir un papel con todas las caligrafias de las mujeres del colegio!

-No seria de todas, solo del grupo de sospechosas y esas son menos- dijo Sirius

-Pero no podemos ir asi como asi y decirles "_Oye. ¿me escribes aqui te lo adverti?", _seria muy lógico- dijo Remus

-No tendria que ser necesariamente asi- susurro de pronto Susan

--¿Tienes algun plan, hermanita?

-En realidad si, pero necesitaria de cierto sacrificio de parte tuya y de Sirius...

-¿Y que seria?- pregunto temerosa Eli

-Bueno, tendrian que "terminar" y asi todas creerian que Sirius esta disponible, este accede a salir con ellas y les pide su nombre, asi comparamos las caligrafias y listo- concluyo Susan ante la mirada atónita de la pareja implicada.

-¡¿Estas loca?! y dejar a mi novio a merced de todas esas... Vivoras...

-No necesariamente... tendriamos que hacer que tú cortes con Sirius a proposito, luego él muy triste va a buscar "consuelo" en ellas, ahi les pide que escriba su nombre y que luego las buscará para tener una cita, no tiene por que andar besuqueandose o acostandose con ellas, de lo contrario yo misma me encargare de que lo pague- dijo Susan

-¿Y por que queremos hacer todo esto?- pregunto Sirius

-Por que no quieres ver a tu hermano del alma sufrir por que su novia cortó con él ya que a estado recibiendo amenazas de quien sabe que loca- dijo Remus

-En realidad ustedes tienen un gran poder de persuacion- dijo Eli- Esta bien, aceptó, pero si esto se sale de nuestras manos, ustedes seran los culpables

-Aceptamos, ahora veamos quienes son las sospechosas y cuando ustedes haran su gran actuacion- dijo Susan. Cuando acordaron los ultimos detalles y como ya era tarde, se dirigieron a la sala común para hablar con James. Al dia siguiente, su plan comenzaria...

**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**

Cuando todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente en el gran comedor, irrumpió Eli totalmente furiosa y con Sirius detras de ella. Eli se sento al lado de su hermana y comenzo a despotricar contra quien sabe...

-Eli querida, no es lo que te imaginas- llego Sirius diciendole

-A no, de seguro fue un espejismo, Black, escuchame bien, por que no te lo repetiré ¡T-E-R-M-I-N-A-M-O-S!- grito Eli, al terminar, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. A los minutos despues llego la primera "victima".

-Siriusin- le canturreo una rubia oxigenada de Hufflepuff, un año menor que ellos, caminando haica Sirius provocativamente- Ahora que estas solito... ¿Te gustaria salir conmigo?

-Por supuesto querida, escribe tu nombre en un pergamino y te estaria llamando, todas las postulantes a tener una cita conmigo, envienme un pergamino con su nombre y casa y yo les abisare cuando saldremos- exclamó en voz alta con arrogancia, los trozos de pergamino no se hicieron esperar y ya al final del dia tenian los nombres de casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts. Estaban todos en la habitacion de las chicas menos Lily por razones obvias y la rata que estaba desaparecida xD comparando las letras cuando de repente...

-Eli, mi niña...- dijo Sirius en el oido de su novia

-¿Si?- pregunto Eli concentrada en los pergaminos que veia

-¡Quiero amor!- exclamó Sirius

-Amor te voy a dar yo cuando encontremos a la estupida, hueca, sin cerebro que le hizo esto a una de mis mejores amigas- contesto Eli mientras todos reian menos Sirius que hacia un pucherito.

-¡Oh!- exclamó un instante despues Susan- Creo que la hemos encontrado

-¿Y quien seria la estupida?- pregunto su gemela

-Es Alison Kloves, de Ravenclaw- respondio la castaña

-¿Esa no es la presidenta de tu club de fans, Cornamenta?- le pregunto Sirius

-Creo que si, parece que una vez sali con ella...

-Que Lily no te escuche decir eso, amigo, o no tendras esperanzas- dijo Remus

-Mañana es viernes, tenemos la tarde libre, ahi "raptaremos" a la yegua y la obligaremos a confesar- dijo Eli

-Tendremos que llevar a Lily, James, ¿Nos prestarias la capa? Por que de seguro que si esa cualquiera ve a Lily le puede hacer quien sabe que- dijo Susan

.Por supuesto, aqui esta- le dijo James entregandole la capa que estaba cuidadosamente doblada.

**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**

Al dia siguiente, a las chicas se les hizo eterno, despues del almuerzo, llevaron a Lily debajo de la capa, los chicos se quedarian en la sala común, esperando. Raptaron a Alison cuando se encontraba sola en el baño y la trasladaron a un aula abandonada cerca de las mazmorras.

-¡Que quieren de mi!- dijo Alison- ¡Sueltenme! ¿Por que me amarran?

-Tu cierra el pico, que nosotras somos las que haremos las preguntas y tu las responderas- dijo Eli amenazadoramente

-¿Tú escribiste estas cartas?- pregunto Susan mostrandole las cartas a Alison

-No- respondio tajantemente la rubia

-Por lo visto no coopera y se rehusa a decir la verdad- dijo Eli- Te doy la ultima oportunidad de decir la verdad... ¿¡FUISTE TU LA QUE ESCRIBIÓ ESTAS CARTAS!?- grito exasperada

-No- volvio a ser la respuesta

-Bueno, ya que se niega a cooperar con nuestra investigacion... Tendremos que comenzar con metodos... ¿Como los calificaria?... Poco... Ortodoxos- dijo Susan acercando la varita al pelo de la "secuestrada"- O hablas o empezare a usar la varita

-Tú eres prefecta, no lo harias- replico la rubia con un toque inseguro en la voz

-¿Tú crees que eso importa? ¿quieres probar? Total nadie se enteraria, es tú palabra contra la mia- dijo acercandole mas lavarita- un corte de pelo no te vendria mal, tampoco un cambio de color...

-¡Noo! mi pelo no... Esta bien... Fui yo la que envio esas cartas a la tonta de Evans para que se alejara de MI Jamsie y tambien lo proboque para que se callera de la escoba- confesó

-¡Ja! ya sabia yo que habia sido esta vivora- dijo Eli

.Ahora si no quieres que tu perfecto pelo rubio pase a ser estilo Snapy, jurarás que los dejaras tranquilos y no intentaras tomar venganza, vuelvo a repetir, NADA de venganzas, o de lo contrario automaticamente tu pelo sera... Horrible- dijo Susan, en ese momento soltaron a la rehen y esta escapo- Vez Lily, ahora no tienes motivos para no estar con James

-Tengo que hablar con él- dijo saliendo del aula hacia la sala común con ambas chicas detras.

**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**

_MoNy se acerca desde una esquina cabeza baja... "Si lo sé, meresco tomates y de todo, pero en verdad que les habia dicho que intentaria actualizar para el 31 de diciembre, pero no me a sido posible, de verdad lo siento mucho... De ahora en adelante no prometere actualizar en una fecha determinada... Por que no se si pueda cumplirla, solo les dire que trataré actualizar en febrero, no prometo nada... Ademas que mis musas al parecer se fueron de vacaciones, por que hace mucho tiempo que no e podido escribir nada en mi cuaderno, voy creo en el capitulo 23 pero no e podido escribir nada hace meses y me e quedado hay, ahora que estoy de vacaciones preionare a mis musas para escribir, ya que se viene bueno. Ahora que tengo 73 reviews, lanzare un concurso.´ La persona que logre ser el review 100 tendrá un premio el cual consistira en hacerme 3 preguntas sobre la historia... El concurso esta abierto, es solo enviar reviews no mas xD. Tambien los quiero invitar a la historia que estoy haciendo con una amiga mia, se llama La ultima gran aventura de los merodeadores´ para cuando tengan animo y tiempo. Ahora me despido... Muchos besitos y mil disculpas..." Atte. Monikita de Lupin..._


	17. ¡Ultima Salida!

_Hola a todos, sé que e tardado un montón en actualizar, pero he vuelto. Explicaciones al final. Antes de continuar, un pequeño resumen de los capitulos anteriores._

_**Lily les cuenta las razones que la obligaron a terminar con James a las gemelas. Ellas junto con Sirius y Remus idean un plan para hacer que la pelirroja se de cuenta de que lo que hizo esta mal... En este capi... ¿Lily volverá con James?. Veanlo en el decimo séptimo capitulo de "**__Los Merodeadores enamorados de las Witch__**".**_

_**XVII Capitulo: "¡Ultima salida!"**_

Los chicos esperaban en la sala común y James era el más ansioso ya que por fin después de tanto tiempo, según le parecía, volvería a estar con su pelirroja amada. En eso el retrato se abrió dando paso a Lily y detrás de ella a las gemelas.

-James, quiero hablar contigo- dijo la pelirroja

-Chicos, vamos a su habitación por mientras- dijo Susan tomando la mano de su novio y sacándolo de la sala común

-Pero si yo estoy muy cómodo aquí- dijo Sirius

-O vienes conmigo o no tendrás amor hasta después de Hogwarts- dijo Eli amenazadoramente, él al escuchar esto, se puso de pie rápidamente y subió las escaleras casi corriendo, con Eli detrás portando una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Que me querías decir, Lily?

-Bueno James, eh sido una tonta, siento tanto haber terminado contigo... Pero tenía miedo...

-¿Miedo a que, mi pelirroja amada?

-A que te sucediera algo- contesto ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-Mi amor, pero ¿como pudiste pensar en eso?

-Con, con esas malditas cartas... Cuando tuviste ese accidente... Temí tanto que te pasará algo aun mas grave...

-Pero ahora sabes que nada ni nadie nos separará...

-Te amo, James...

-Y yo a ti, con todo mi ser, pero¿Esto significa que volvemos?

-Por supuesto tontito, no podría vivir un minuto más sin ti... Ahora será mejor que vallamos donde esos cotillas, que lo único que deben querer es saber si volvimos o no- contesto con una risita Lily.

**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**

En la habitación de los merodeadores, las gemelas le contaban todos los detalles de como habían hecho a la víbora hablar.

-Y bueno chicas¿Como lo hicieron para que Alisón hablara? -pregunto Sirius

-Partimos preguntándole si ella había escrito las cartas, a lo que se negó rotundamente- comenzó Eli

-Pero un par de amenazas siempre actúan bien, por lo que le convenía hablar... O de lo contrario... Ya no tendría ese "bello cabello de barbie Malibú"- continuo Susan diciendo lo ultimo con algo de sarcasmo

-Son malas- dijo con una sonrisa Remus

-¿Y como les estará yendo allá abajo¿La pelirroja habrá vuelto con Cornamenta?- preguntó Sirius

-¿Vamos a ver que sucede? - prepuso Eli haciendo gala de su curiosidad innata, justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta

-No será necesario, cuarteto de cotillas- dijo Lily entrando a la habitación

-¡Oye! - exclamó Susan- A nosotros no nos metas- dijo apuntando a Remus y a si misma

-¿Y?- pregunto Sirius- ¿Volvieron?

-La curiosidad mato al gato- dijo James- En tu caso, Canuto, al perro

-Si, si, y ¿como les fue?- pregunto impaciente Eli

-Volvimos- dijo James tomando a su novia por la cintura y besándola.

**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**

Las semanas pasaban rápido, a veces, mas de lo que deseaban, estaban a una semana de comenzar con los exámenes finales, los éxtasis. Los chicos estudiaban como locos y en las clases los bombardeaban con interrogaciones sorpresa para que se encontraran preparados. Se encontraban en una de esas agotadoras sesiones de estudio cuando Eli exclamó...

-¡Ya no doy más! Si sigo estudiando estallaré o me dará una hemorragia cerebral...

-¿Y de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto Lily con una ceja alzada

-¿Como que de donde lo saqué? De un libro, obvio...

-Tú... ¿Leyendo?

-Permíteme dudarlo, hermanita, pero en fin, yo también creo que hemos estudiado mucho, vamos a los jardines, que el día está bello para dar un paseo- dijo Susan, ante la mirada asesina que le dirigía su hermana.

El curso para aurors terminó unos días antes de que comenzarán los exámenes, los chicos pasaron con honores, ahora todo lo que les faltaba era que tan solo aprobaran los éxtasis que les exigían y salieran de Hogwarts.

**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**

Ya había llegado el día menos esperado para los alumnos de séptimo, en el desayuno, habían visto a los examinadores, por lo que se encontraban aun más nerviosos. Por la mañana tendrían el examen teórico de Transformaciones, por la tarde, el practico.

-¡Ay! estoy muy nerviosa¿Y si no recuerdo nada¿Si se me olvida todo? No podré ser auror, seré la decepción de mis padres...

-Lily, cálmate- dijo James dándole un corto beso que, al parecer, la tranquilizó un poco. Minutos después, todos salían del gran comedor para esperar a entrar nuevamente. Después del examen, todos estaban con un peso menos encima.

-En realidad no estaba tan difícil como creía- dijo Susan, abrazada a su novio

-¡Esto no me puede pasar! me fue horrible...

-Lily, tranquilízate, eres una de las mejores alumnas del colegio- dijo Eli

-... Y no podré optar a estudiar...- continuo como si no hubiese sido interrumpida

-Lily...

-...Seré el Hazme reír de todos...

-Esta ya me aburrió-dijo nuevamente Eli al notar que la pelirroja no le prestaba atención

-...Y no podré...- pero no pudo continuar ya que un chorro de agua fría le dio en toda la cara- ¿Quien fue el responsable?

-Yo- respondió Eli- Es que no te callabas nunca- explico

-Gracias- respondió la pelirroja.

Los días pasaban al igual que los exámenes, ya estaban en el último y terminarían.

-¡Por fin!- exclamo Eli- ¡No más tortura!

-No seas exagerada- dijo Susan

-Pero si es verdad, ahora de lo único que debemos preocuparnos es de descansar- dijo Sirius.

-Par de perezosos- dijo Remus riendo.

-¿Que les parece que vallamos a celebrar al lago?- propuso James quien iba de la mano de su pelirroja.

-Me parece una buena idea- acepto su novia.

-Entonces Merodeadores... ¡Carrera a quien llega primero al lago!- dijo de pronto Sirius corriendo hacia el lago con James y Remus detrás.

-Estos chicos no cambiaran nunca- dijo Lily suspirando

-Pero¿A que no son lindos cuando se comportan como niños pequeños?- pregunto Eli con una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de las chicas.

-Es increíble que en un par de semanas más ya no estemos más en Hogwarts, para enfrentar la cruda realidad- dijo de pronto Susan, cuando iban camino al lugar en donde se encontraban los chicos, quienes ya habían terminado la carrera y esperaban sentados bajo la sombra del gran haya.

-Pero bueno, ya no podemos hacer más que disfrutar los días que nos quedan y guardarlos en nuestras mentes- dijo sabiamente Lily.

-¿Y quien gano la carrera?- pregunto Eli al llegar al lado de los chicos

-Tú novio- respondió James

-Es lógico que ganara... Si yo soy el mejor- replico Sirius

-Si, el mejor, pero el mejor tramposo- continúo Remus

-Pero si yo no e hecho trampa- dijo Sirius haciendo un pucherito- Solo tomé un poquito de ventaja

-Mañana hay una salida a Hogsmeade¿Iremos?- pregunto Eli para cambiar de tema

--¡Por supuesto!, seria nuestra ultima salida como estudiantes- dijo Lily

-Vamos a cenar, que el correr me ha abierto el apetito...

-Canuto, querrás decir que el hacer trampa te abre el apetito- dijo James

-Da lo mismo...

**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**

Todo indicaba que seria un hermoso día en el pueblo y querían disfrutar al máximo, su último día en Hogsmeade como estudiantes, quizás seria la última vez que irían en mucho tiempo.

Habían pasado una tarde muy divertida, visitando las tres escobas, Honeydukes y Zonko. Comprando los últimos artículos de broma que utilizarían en sus últimos días de bromistas, planeaban hacer la ultima y mejor broma de toda la historia de los merodeadores y las witch. Iban planeándola cuando unos gritos los sacaron de su conversación. Corrieron al lugar de donde provenían y vieron por lo menos 20 mortifagos apuntando y torturando a quienes tuvieran adelante. Los seis instintivamente sacaron sus varitas, iban a dar la pelea.

-¡_Cruccio_! - grito un mortifago apuntando a Lily.

_-¡Protego_! - gritó James salvando por poco a Lily, así empezaron una batalla, hechizos iban y venían. Alumnos inconscientes por todos lados, otros siendo cruelmente torturados, de pronto todo paro, a los chicos les pareció extraño, se pusieron en guardia. Una risa estridente los saco de sus pensamientos, estaban ahora frente al mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

-Mis queridos mortifagos, han hecho un gran trabajo, ahora a terminar con lo que han empezado, maten a todos los sangre sucia- ordenó- ¡_Avada kedabra_! -pronuncio Voldemort apuntando a Anthony Spencell, un chico de Hufflepuff de 4 año, este sorprendido por el ataque no alcanzó a defenderse, cayendo sin vida. Lily pendiente de lo que había dicho Voldemort, no se dio cuenta cuando un mortifago se acercaba por la espalda.

-¡_Cruccio_! - La maldición le dio de lleno a Lily quien cayo al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, James al escucharla, desarmo como pudo con quien combatía y fue en su ayuda. Más allá los chicos, Susan, Eli, Remus y Sirius trataban como podían, de esquivar las maldiciones que les enviaban, aunque juntos, hacían un gran equipo.

-Vamos Lily¿Puedes ponerte de pie?- pregunto James cuando hubo desarmado al mortifago que le había enviado el cruccio a Lily.

-Hay que ayudar a los chicos, yo estoy bien- le contestó. Cuando iban hacia sus amigos, una risa estridente se escucho a sus espaldas.

-¿A donde creen que van?- les pregunto Voldemort- Si esto no termina aquí... _¡Avada kedabra!_

_-¡Impedimenta!_ -grito Lily esquivando por poco el rayo

-Con que quieres pelear- dijo Voldemort con voz melosa- ¡Cruccio! - el hechizo iba hacia Lily, pero James se alcanzo a poner en el medio y evitar que el rayo le llegará a ella, recibiéndolo él.

-¡James!- grito Lily- _¡Protego!-_ conjuró contra Voldemort

-Acabaré contigo maldita sangre sucia...- Los chicos ahora iban corriendo a ayudar a la pareja, con un par de rasguños, pero nada grave- Pero miren quienes nos acompañan... ¿Vienen a ver como muere su amiguita?- dijo con sorna

-¡Atrévete a hacerle algo!- exclamo James, recuperándose de la maldición

-Esta bien, quizás tenga un poco de compasión y los mate a ustedes también... ¡Avada...!- pero no alcanzó a completar el hechizo, ya que el canto de un fénix lo interrumpió.

-¡Dumbledore!- murmuraron los chicos, de un chasquido, el director apareció frente a ellos, junto con los demás profesores, los mortifagos desaparecieron apenas los vieron, pero no sin antes aclarar que volverían.

¿Se encuentran bien, chicos?- pregunto Dumbledore, preocupado.

-Perfecto, solo un par de maldiciones y unos cortes nada grave-digo con una pequeña sonrisa Susan.

-Entonces chicos, me gustaría que fueran a mi despacho en cuanto lleguen al castillo, me gustaría dirigirles un par de palabras- dijo el director.

_Bueno, aqui termina un nuevo capitulo. Primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, se que no hay excusas que valgan, pero estos ultimos meses he estado muy presionada, tanto en el colegio como en otras cosas... Voy a hacer lo posible para tratar de subir los capitulos con menos tardanza ya que yo misma sé lo frustrante que significa tener que esperar a la continuacion de un fic. Estaré esperando sus comentarios, los cuales se agradecen y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, ya que mentiria si dijera que no he pensado abandonar este fic. Tambien recordar del "concurso" al review 100. La persona que lo logre, podrá hacer 3 preguntas sobre el futuro del fic. Una ultima cosita, el proximo caitulo se llama "**Graduación**" Mis más sinceras disculpas y muchas gracias si aun me leen. Besitos. Monikita de Lupin._


	18. Graduación

_¡Hola! Por fin he vuelto!! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de "Los Merodeadores enamorados de las Witch", mis comentarios al final _

_**XVIII Capitulo: "Graduación"**_

Cuando los chicos volvieron al castillo, subierón directamente al despacho de Dumbledore, esperando a que llegara. Los directores que estaban en los cuadros se les veia muy áctivos, esperarón como diez minutos hasta que Dumbledore llego junto a McGonagall.

-Bueno chicos, primero que nada quiero felicitarlos ya que no siempre, jovenes como ustedes, se baten a duelo con el mismisimo Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos y salen ilesos como lo han hecho. Veo que el curso de aurors les sirvió, sobre todo a Lily y James- les dijo el director- Pero tambien decirles que fue una completa locura.

-No podiamos dejar que Voldemort matara y torturara a todo a quien se encontrara- dijo James

-Y por esa muestra de valentia los felicito, no todos los dias se pueden batir en un duelo de esas caracteristicas y vivir para contarlo. Por lo mismo me gustaria invitarlos a formar parte de una asociación secreta..

-Dumbledore¿Estas seguro?, son muy jovenes- lo interrumpió McGonagall

-¿Invitarnos a formar parte de que?- pregunto Sirius

-Minerva, creo que han demostrado valor y valentia suficiente como para que los invite a formar parte de esto, ya que muchos de los miembros nunca se han enfrentado al mismisimo Lord Voldemort, encuentro que estos jovenes han demostrado algo que no se encuentra en todas partes

-Esta bien- contesto la profesora resignada- Tú sabes lo que haces.

-Bien chicos, como les estaba diciendo, me gustaria invitararlos a una asociación secreta, creada por mi, que lucha contra Lord Voldemort, por supuesto que ustedes no tendrán misiones en terreno hasta que salgan del colegio y tambien saquen sus respectivas carreras, les dejo esa propuesta, les pido que lo puensen bien y despues me den sus respuestas, el ultimo dia antes de abandonar Hogwarts.

-Esta bien Señor directos- contestó James en nombre de todos.

-Ahora les pediria que se retiraran, ya que tengo muchas cosas que solucionar y ustedes deben ir a descansar despues de un dia tan agitado- dijo Dumbledore despidiendolos.

_**-o-**_

Los chicos iban camino a las cocinas, ya que les habia entrado el hambre, todos iban muy callados, metidos en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron, Sirius rompió el silencio.

-Bueno... Hoy a sido un dia un poco agotador- comentó

-Si que fue para recordar nuestra ultima salida a Hogmedae como estudiantes- dijo Eli

-¿Se uniran a esa asociación que nos propuso Dumbledore?- pregunto James

-Yo en cualquier cosa que sea en contra de Voldemort me apunto- dijo Sirius

-Yo tambien, y creo no equivocarme cuando digo que James tambien lo hará- dijo Remus recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del pelinegro.

-Nosotras tambien- dijo Susan respondiendo por su hermana y su amiga

-Si, que no voy a dejar que ese mal nacido asesine a muggles como mis padres o a los que son como yo- dijo Lily

-Pero chicas, correrian peligro- intentó decir Sirius

-Si, pero seria lo mismo estando adentro o fuera, ademas que tenemos que hacer algo, ya que se a podido ver que el ministerio de la mágia no ayuda mucho- dijo Susan finalizando la conversación. Los dias pasaban más rápido de lo que les hubiera gustado, tanto que ya estaban en el dia de la fiesta de graduación y las chicas estaban vueltas locas preparandose. Maquillaje por aqui, vestidos por allá, zapatos por un lado, un completo desastre. Los chicos en cambio estaban mucho más relajados, sobre todo planeando la ultima broma que le harian a quejicus al dia siguiente, cuando se irian completamente de Hogwarts.

_**-o-**_

Solo faltaban 15 minutos para que las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieran y los chicos esperaban a sus respectivas parejas en la sala común, a los pocos minutos despues bajo primero Lily quien iba con un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, del mismo tono que sus ojos, que iba ajustado hasta la cintura y luego caia elegantemente hasta el suelo, con su pelo rojo tomado levemente y un maquillaje que hacia resaltar sus ojos almendrados. James al verla quedo completamente anonadado, le ofrecio su brazo y partieron rumbo al gran comedor.

Detras de Lily bajaron las gemelas, tan deslumbrantes como la primera. Eli lucia un vestido rojo, ajustado hasta la cintura, sujetado con unos finos tirantes que se cruzaban en la espalda, desde la cintura era similar al de Lily. Sobre los hombres tenia un bolero negro, sujetado con un broche en la parte delantera. Su cabello corto lo tenia afirmado con dos pequeñas pinzas.

Susan en cambio lucia un vestido negro, con un corsé de lentejuelas que resaltaba su figura, el largo del vestido llegaba a los tobillos. En sus pies unas sandalias negras abrochadas por la pierna, con su cabello castaño totalmente liso y ligeramente maquillada. Sirius y Remus quedaron embobados al verlas, sobre todo Remus, quien se dio cuenta que su novia llevaba la cadenita que le habia regalado para el cumpleaños de ella.

Asi bajaron al Gran Salon, en donde ya los esperaban Lily y James, todos los alumnos de séptimo y sus parejas esperaban ansiosos, seria la ultima noche que pasarian en Hogwarts antes de salir a la cruel realidad. Minutos despues las puertas fueron abiertas, estaba totalmente distinto, engalanado con los estandartes de cada casa en todos lados y al final, más grande que todos, el escudo de Hogwarts. Las mesas de las cuatro casas habian desaparecido mágicamente y en su lugar habian pequeñas mesas de 6 personas, en el centro una pista de baile y un escenario con unos instrumentos. Los chicos y sus respectivas parejas caminaron hacia una mesa que se encontraba cerca del escenario y se sentaron, esperando el discurso del director.

-"Mis queridos alumnos, es increible como pasa el tiempo, pareciera que fue ayer cuando ingresaron a Hogwarts, atemorizados por la prueba de selección, luego los años han pasado, descubriendo nuevas amistades, amores y creciendo tanto espiritual como academicamente. Alumnos que se han encargado de hacernos reir- Al decir esto, miró a la mesa de los merodeadores y sus novias- Con sus singulares travesuras, que se han llevado unos cuantos castigos, pero que en tiempos dificiles, como ahora, se valora. Hogwarts siempre estará con los brazos abiertos para recibirlos, sea cuando sea...

Tambien me gustaria dar un especial agradecimiento a los profesores, quienes han dedicado parte de sus vidas formandolos, en cada materia durante 7 años, demosle un caluroso aplauso a los jefes de casa... Gryffindor con la profesora Minerva McGonagall, Ravenclaw con el profesor Filius Flitwick, Slytherin con el profesor Horace Slughorn y Hufflepuff con la profesora Pomona Sprout.- Cada uno de los profesores al oir su nombre se pisieron de pie e hicieron una inclinacion a sus alumnos quienes aplaudian.- Tambien felicitar a nuestros dos premios anuales de Gryffindor, James Potter y Lily Evans - Vitores se escucharon por todas partes.- Bueno, solo me queda decir que... ¡A cenar!"- culminó sentandose elegantemente a lo que los alumnos respondieron con aplausos.

-Bueno chicos, al parecer esta será nuestra ultima cena aqui en Hogwarts- dijo Eli suspirando- A si que... ¡A disfrutar!- exclamó atacando la monida junto a Sirius, cosa que saco muchas risas de las dos parejas restantes.

-Pero primero hagamos un brindis- propuso Remus- ¡Por que sigamos juntos hasta que seamos viejitos con canas y arrugados como pasas!

-¡Salud!- dijeron los seis al unisono. La cena transcurrió muy entretenida, sobre todo por las singulares ocurrencias de Sirius y Eli, quienes daban la chispa de humos. Cuando todos hubieron terminado con los postres, el director se puso nuevamente de pie.

-A continuacion les presento al grupo "The Mirros"...- Al escuchar el nombre del grupo todos los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir, en el escenario aparecieron dos brujas quienes eran del corom un vocalista y el resto de los integrantes a ocupar sus respectivos instrumentos. Para abrir el baile, solicito a los prefectos de todas las casas y a nuestros premios anuales. Los chicos al escuchar esto, se quedaron estaticos, no pensaron nunca que ellos serian los que abririan el baile, hasta que la dulce voz de Eli los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos chicos¡Salgan!, solo faltan ustedes, no dejen en verguenza a Gryffindor- les dijo empujandolos.

Cuando estuvieron en la pista de baile, empezo a sonar una melodia lenta, James y Remus tomaron a sus parejas de la cintura y comenzaron a moverse al son de la música, al poco tiempo despues, se les unieron Eli y Sirius junto a otros estudiantes. Ya habian bailado un par de temas cuando pararon unos instantes para beber algo. Las chicas no se percataron que sus novios se alejaban de ellas hasta que llegaron nuevamente a su lado.

-¿Y ustedes a donde habian ido?- pregunto Lily con una ceja alzada.

-Por ahí- respondio simplemente James. En ese momento el grupo dejo de tocar y el vocalista habló.

-Buenas noches a todos, ahora vamos con el tema "Y llegaste tú", el cual James Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, los denominados "Merodeadores" se lo dedican a sus respectivas novias, "Las Witch", diciendoles que las aman con todo el corazón y aun más.- Las chicas al escuchar eso se ruborizaron y cogieron las manos de sus respectivos novios, que les tendian galantemente, fueron al centro de la pista que habia sido despejado mágicamente, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos, pero solo pensaban en una, la que tenian en frente. Una lenta y hermosa melodia empezo a sinar...

_**"Yo solia pensar que sabia quien eras tú **_

_**No sabia que dentro de ti**_

_**Yo iba a encontrar la luz**_

_**No sabia que existia un mundo asi**_

_**No sabia que podia ser tan feliz..."**_

El mundo ya no existia, solo estaban ellos y sus parejas, nadie más, cuando uno abrazado a la persona que amaban, simplemente disfrutando la compañia del otro...

_**"...Y la vida pasaba de largo, vacia, sin emoción**_

_**No habia nada flotando en el aire**_

_**Abrazandome el corazón..."**_

Lily se aferraba a James, como si se le fuera a escapar de un momento a otro, pensando en lo afortunada que era al tener a un chico asi a su lado, James tomandola firmemente por la cintura, pensaba algo similar...

_**"...Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó**_

_**Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró**_

_**Y llefaste tú y me sorprendió**_

_**El poder que habia en este amor..."**_

Remus y Susan se miraban a los ojos mientras bailaban, disfrutando al máximo, no podia haber una canción que identificara mejor los sentimientos de los seis, ninguna más perfecta que esa. Remus pensaba que tenia una maravillosa chica a su lado, que lo habia apoyado dobre todo cuando se enteró de su problema. Susan pensaba en que tenia al mejor chico a su lado, nadie la comprendia mejor que él...

_**"...Y llegaste tú, una bendición**_

_**Aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió**_

_**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió**_

_**El poder que habia en este amor**_

_**Y llegaste tú, una bendición**_

_**Aún recuerdo, cuando llegaste tú..."**_

Eli en cambio, estaba apoyada en el pecho de Sirius, escuchando como latia su corazón, tanto habian tardado en estar juntos y por un partido de quidditch que ahora disfrutaban de la compañia del otro...

_**"...Hoy que estoy en tus brazos**_

_**Recuerdo mi soledad (Siempre tú recuerdo)**_

_**Y me rio en las veces**_

_**Que yo te deje pasar..."**_

Pero ahora las tres parejas disfrutaban del amor, nunca se habian imaginado que terminarian de esa forma y eso que todavia les faltaba por vivir...

_**"...Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó**_

_**Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro**_

_**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió**_

_**El poder que habia en este amor**_

_**Y llegaste tú, una bendición**_

_**Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió**_

_**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió**_

_**El poder que hay en este amor..."**_

Cuanto se amaban, no habia palabras que describieran lo que sentian en ese momento, cada uno se complementaba con el otro, sentian lo que el otro, una simple mirada bastaba... Nadie comprenderia jamas lo que era...

_**"...Y llegaste tú, una bendición**_

_**Aún recuerdo... Cuando llegaste tú..." **_

_**-o-**_

_Bueno, aqui finaliza un nuevo capi¿Les a gustado? A mi en lo personal me encanta este tema de Sin bandera o. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, en el proximo capi veremos más de una pareja especial, creo que es mi capi favorito de lo que llevo escrito en este fics a si que haré lo posible para escribirlo pronto en word y compartirlo con ustedes. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. A proposito ¿Ya se han leido el séptimo libro? Yo si lo hice y ¡por Merlin! pensé que no me gustaria y termine adorandolo, las vueltas de la vida... ¿Que les a parecido a ustedes?. Y por ultimo, he tomado una decisión, pero me gustaria mucho saber su opinión, verán, este fics antes lo tenia planeado en uno solo, pero dado a que me he quedado pegada en el capitulo XXI desde hace muchos meses, he pensado en dejarlo hasta el capitulo XX. Tranquilos, el resto, o sea la vida post Hogwarts iria en una segunda parte¿Les gusta la idea? Me encantaria saber su opinión. De ante mano gracias si han leido ._

_Besitos._

_((Firma contiene Spoiler del séptimo libro, si no lo has leido, abstente de leerla xD))_

_**Mony, viuda de Lupin y esposa de Lucius Malfoy.**_


	19. Completamente enamorados

_Aviso: Contiene Lemmon, si continuas leyendo es bajo tu responsabilidad._

_**Capitulo XIX: "Completamente enamorados"**_

Cuando terminaron de tocar el tema, los seis se miraron a los ojos, el resto ya no existia para ellos, solo la persona que tenian al frente, segundos despues comenzo a sonar otra canción, se retiraron de la pista hacia la mesa que ocupaban sin palabras por la experiencia vivida.

-Chicos... A estado realmente...- Lily no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir el momento.

-Hermoso-completo Susan mirando con mucho amor a su novio y siendo correspondida.

-¿Como se les a ocurrido hacer algo asi?- pregunto Eli.

-Bueno, la idea fue de Sirius, aunque buscar la cancion adecuada para el momento fue de Remus- contesto James.

-Y solo buscabamos el momento adecuado para dedicarselas a nuestras hermosas reinas- agrego Sirius.

-Eso si les debe haber costado- comento Susan.

-Si, pero hariamos eso y mucho mas por ustedes- dijo Remus. Estuvieron un rato más charlando, Lily y James fueron a bailar, mientras que Sirius y Eli habian desaparecido hacia un rato, ella le habia dicho a Susan que no se preocupara por ella con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, habian salido del gran comedor.

-Bueno, al parecer hemos quedado solos- comento Susan.

-Si, todos se han marchado a distintas partes, pero no me pudieron dejar con mejor compañia que la tuya- dijo Remu.

-No sabes cuanto agradezco que estes a mi lado, te amo tanto, Remus Lupin...

-Y yo te amo aun mas- le replico juguetonamente, dandole un travieso beso en los labios.

-¿Y como sabes eso?- continuo Susan poniendose de pie y saliendo del gran comedor, siguiendole el juego, él le respondio con otro beso.

-¿Con eso le queda claro, Srta Susan Diwson?

-Realmente no...

-¡Oh!, entonces... ¿Que podré hacer para que me crea?- pregunto poniendo cara pensativa, luego, sin previo aviso la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso lleno de dulzura y amor, de los que solo tenia para ella.

Entre beso y beso no se percataron cuando llegaron a la sala común y menos a la habitación de las chicas. Al poco tiempo sus lenguas exploraban la boca del otro, profundizando el beso, ambos abrazados, no querian separarse, sentian que si lo hacían, el mundo acabaria, lentamente llegaron a la cama de la chica mientras no dejaban de besarse.

"_**Colgados, enamorados**_

_**aquí estamos como dos perros sin dueño**_

_**esta noche es imposible tener sueño**_

_**seguro..."**_

Susan se recosto sin separase de su novio, él se puso sobre ella, cada beso que él le daba iba con pasión y deseo, pero sobre todo con amor, los cuales eran respondidos con la misma intensidad por la chica. Las manos de ella, recorrian la espalda de él por debajo de la camisa, mientras que él, sin dejar por ningún momento de besarla, le acariciaba el cuello y los brazos con una mano dibujando su figura, mientras que con el otro brazo se sostenia para no caer sobre ella...

"_**...Pegados, en plena calle**_

_**parecemos como dos recien casados**_

_**cuando todos los amigos se han largado**_

_**cansados..."**_

Cuando encontró que la camisa ya estorbaba, Susan comenzo a desabotonarla pacientemente, cuando por fin termino con tan tediosa tarea, la tiro fuera del campo de vision de ambos. Remus no se quería quedar atrás, tratando de sacarle el vestido que ella llevaba, después de un par de intentos fallidos, ella lo ayudó con la tarea...

"_**...Completamente enamorados**_

_**alucinando con nosotros dos**_

_**sintiendo morbo por primera vez**_

_**y por primera vez tocandonos..."**_

Cuando lo logró, ella solo quedo con un pequeño conjunto de ropa interior cubriendola, lo que hizo sonrojar ligeramente a Remus, pero el cual continuó con su repertorio de besos ahora abandonando los dulces labios de la chica para dedicarse a su cuello...

"_**...Completamente enamorados**_

_**como borrachos yo no se de que**_

_**entre las sombras de los arboles**_

_**nos desvestimos para amarnos bien**_

_**para amarnos bien**_

_**para amarnos bien**_

_**Amarnos bien, compenetrados**_

_**estamos enamorados..."**_

Al rato después, lentamente se despojo de su pantalón con ayuda de su novia. Remus trataba a su chica con sumo cuidado, ambos desnudos, la acariciaba y besaba con dulzura y adoración, como si se tratase de una muñeca de porcelana...

"_**...Matados, de tanta risa**_

_**con la luna resvalando por la espalda**_

_**tu te pones mi camisa, yo tu falda**_

_**felices..."**_

Susan besaba y acariciaba el torso de él, pero ya ese contacto no bastaba, necesitaban unirse más, cuando supieron que el momento había llegado, él se puso sobre ella y la miro a los ojos...

-¿Estas segura de que quieres continuar?

-Por supuesto, te amo tanto, siempre he pensado que este momento lo viviria con la persona que amo y me ama y esa persona sin duda eres tú y este el momento adecuado.

-Puede doler...- le dijo preocupado- Si no quieres seguir o quieres que pare... Solo me lo dices...- ella solo asintió, se besaron tiernamente...

"_**...Completamente enamorados**_

_**alucinando con nosotros dos**_

_**sintiendo morbo yo no se de que**_

_**entre las sombras de los arboles**_

_**nos desvestimos para amarnos bien**_

_**para amarnos bien**_

_**para amarnos bien..."**_

Remus comenzó a entrar lentamente en Susan, cuando sintió esa pequeña barrera, la beso apasionadamente mientras terminaba de entrar en ella lo mas delicado posible. Susan ahogó en sus labios un gemido, sintió como un dolor agudo la atravesaba y se aferro a la espalda de Remus, él al sentir la tensión de su novia se quedo estático, instantes después, cuando sintió que la presión se aflojaba se relajó, ella empezo a mover la cadera lentamente, al poco tiempo la habitación se llenó de gemidos ahogados y suspiros de ambos, llegando ambos al mismo tiempo al borde del placer mismo...

"_**...Amarnos bien, compenetrados**_

_**estamos enamorados..."**_

Ambos calleron exahustos después de haber pasado la mayor prueba de amor que se pueda desear, sin duda habian profundizado su amor, sus sentimientos. Respiraban entrecortadamente, felices de estar juntos. Se cubrieron con una fina sabana, Susan recostada en el pecho de su novio, el cual no dejaba de susurrarle al oido palabras de amor, acariciando el cabello de ella. Así, susurrandose "te amo" se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**-o-**_

En el baile, Lily y James se encontraban disfrutando al maximo la ultima noche que pasarian en Hogwarts, no se habian percatado de la repentina desaparicion de Sirius, Eli, Susan y Remus, ya que en ese momento solo existian ellos dos. Cuando el baile termino, ellos tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la sala comun que a esas horas de la noche se encontraba desierta, las llamas de la chimenea se habian extinguido, quedando solo cenizas, recien estando ahí, se percataron que las otras dos parejas se habian "fugado". Como ya estaban cansados, cada uno se dirigio a su habitacion, no sin antes despedirse con un beso. Lily había llegado a su habitación, al intentar abrir la puerta no pudo, la puerta estaba cerrada con magia y ningún conjuro le sirvió, seguramente alguna de sus dos locas amigas estaba con su novio, suspiro, no podia dormir en la sala comun, se moriria de frio, solo le quedaba una opción, ir a la habitacion de los merodeadores.

James al llegar a su habitación la encontró vacia, Peter Quizás donde estaria, hacia días que no lo había visto, estaba raro y tenia tiempo que los evitaba, Franck seguramente estaria con su novia y futura esposa, Alice Sirius con Eli y Remus con Susan, que suerte tenian ellos, podian estar con la persona que amaban, y él quien no se quejaba de su relacion con la pelirroja, pero ahora se encontraba solo, cuanto desearia estar con ella en ese momento. Un suave golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos, como si sus deseos hubiesen sido escuchados por Merlin, abrió la puerta y la encontró.

-¡Lily!- exclamo sorprendido- ¿Que haces aquí¿Ya me hechabas de menos?- pregunto en broma.

-James... ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?- pregunto en un susurro, sonrojada.

-Por supuesto¿Sucedio algo?

-Es solo que una de las chicas esta en la habitacion y dejaron cerrado, dejandome afuera, las muy desconsideradas...

-Pero pasa, pasa...

-Muchas gracias, espero no molestar- dijo entrando a la habitacion y sentandose en la cama de James.

-No te preocupes, creo que esta noche estaré solo en la habitacion, Peter esta desaparecido, Fran con Alice y los chicos con las gemelas en destinos desconocidos, o Quizás no tan desconocidos...

-James... ¿Tienes algun pijama para ponerme?, No creo que seria muy comodo dormir con un vestido de fiesta...

-Oh si, si, por supuesto- dijo caminando a su baul- por aquí debo tener alguno... aquí, toma- le dijo entregandole un pantalon de pijama y un poleron.- Ahí esta el baño, para que te cambies tranquila, yo prepararé la cama, tu dormiras en la mia...

-¿Y tú, James?

-Yo... ¿Yo que?

-¿En doned dormiras?

-Ah, eso... Yo dormire en la cama de Sirius, no te preocupes- le dijo, a los pocos minutos después, Lily salio del baño con el pijama de James puesto.

-Bueno... Creo que me queda un poco grande- dijo cuando salió.

-No... No te preocupes... Te queda bien...-le dijo acercándose a ella y dandole un beso, el cual sin que se dieran cuenta fue subiendo de tono, cuando las manos de James ya se comenzaban a aventurar por el poleron de Lily, esta se separó de golpe mirando hacia otra parte.

-No James... Para...- le dijo sonrojada.

-Yo... Yo lo siento... No... No quise- le decia entrecortadamente James.

-No, James, no lo sientas... Pero... Pero aun no estoy preparada... Disculpame...

-No tienes por que disculparte... Yo me apresuré... Cuando estes preparada serás la primera en darte cuenta...

-Gracias, James- susurro Lily mirando al suelo.

-¿Gracias por que?- pregunto, tomandole la barbilla y mirandola a los ojos.

-Gracias por ser tan paciente y no presionarme- dijo dandole un abrazo.

-En ese caso, soy yo quien deberia darte las gracias por aceptarme, pero ya es tarde, mañana nos iremos para siempre de Hogwarts- dijo James.

-Si... Pero... ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- pregunto timidamente la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto, amor. Le respondio el pelinegro. Así ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados en la cama del chico.

_**-o-**_

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Aquí he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de "Los merodeadores enamorados de las Witch"**_

_**A ver, me encuentro feliz, ya que la inspiracion a vuelto a mi**_

_**Y he continuado con la escritura de este fic que hacia meses no sucedia **_

_**Bueno agradecer a Alrak Black, Arianita Black y Naranjita por sus reviews y animos **_

_**Y otra cosa, este fic continuara aquí, decidi no hacer una segunda parte sino que continuarlo de corrido.**_

_**Esperando que les haya gustado el nuevo capi y que se animen a dejar comentarios **_

_**Y tambien invitandolos a que se pasen por mi otra historia **_

"_**Las serpientes tambien aman"**_

_**Un Lucius/Narcissa que al menos a mi me está gustando como a quedado.**_

_**Besitos!**_

_**Mony, viuda de Lupin y esposa de Malfoy padre. **_


End file.
